Veritas filia Temporis
by M00NDUST
Summary: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger sont adultes, tous deux établis dans une relation de couple et des enfants. Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis la guerre de Poudlard, gagnée par Harry Potter, mais une convocation chez McGonagall à cause de Rose et Scorpius les fait se rencontrer de nouveau. Cela remue de nombreux souvenirs du passé, qui risquent de mettre en péril leur présent...
1. Memoria

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Seul le grattement d'une plume contre un parchemin se faisait entendre dans le bureau du Ministère de la Magie. Puis, un soupir d'exaspération. Ils n'avaient toujours pas accepté ses nouvelles lois améliorant les conditions de vie des elfes de maison. Hermione avait beau avoir le soutient de Kingsley, elle n'avait pas eu de majorité lors du vote de ce matin. Ainsi, c'était la troisième fois qu'Hermione corrigeait et reformulait ses propositions, tant et si bien que de petits elfes de maisons commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. La fatigue prenait clairement le contrôle de son corps, mais elle n'en avait pas fini pour aujourd'hui. En milieu d'après-midi, un collègue vint toquer à la porte de son bureau pour lui remettre une lettre :

— Ça vient de Poudlard, il y a ton nom dessus et celui de Ron.

— Ça doit être une erreur, affirma Hermione sans détour.

Jamais jusqu'alors elle n'avait reçu de lettre de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elles annonçaient rarement de bonnes nouvelles. Son collègue sembla douter un instant à cause du ton assuré qu'avait employé Hermione, vérifia encore une fois l'enveloppe, mais la tendit résolument vers sa destinataire. La sorcière lui arracha presque des mains et s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive.

Stressée de nature, Hermione commença à s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables avant même d'avoir lu la lettre. Elle voyait déjà un morceau de parchemin imbibé de larmes lui annonçant que sa fille était morte, empoisonnée durant son cours de Potion. Qu'une mandragore avait hurlé si fort qu'elle en était tombé dans le coma. Qu'elle avait été dévorée par une créature de Hagrid. Qu'elle avait reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur… Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione parcouru la lettre des yeux. Un glapissement malheureux s'échappa de ses lèvres : elle était convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur. La raison n'y était pas précisée, mais sa fille escomptait de plusieurs heures de retenues. Voilà qui était bien _pire_ que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Ron étant aller rendre visite à son frère Charlie en Roumanie, Hermione devait se charger seule de cette affaire, ce qui n'améliora en rien son humeur.

Elle saisit sa baguette et emprunta sa cheminée, qui l'emmena directement dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. A son arrivée, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur sa fille, Rose, assise sur une chaise. Son air boudeur et ses bras croisés démontraient qu'elle était plus énervée qu'inquiétée par la situation. Et que ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione lorsqu'à côté de sa fille, elle remarqua une masse de cheveux blonds. L'ex-Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais ces cheveux blonds et le blason des Serpentard sur la poitrine du jeune homme ne trompaient pas.

— Miss Granger, interpella le professeur McGonagall avec froideur, faisant détourner les yeux d'Hermione des deux jeunes gens.

Son visage était crispé par la colère, et ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles paraissaient inexistantes.

— Asseyez-vous, nous attendons encore quelqu'un, dit la directrice d'un ton sec.

Muette comme une carpe, Hermione prit place à côté de sa fille, et se sentit aussi angoissée que si elle avait été à la place de Rose. De toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait été convoquée dans des bureaux que pour se faire féliciter, et n'aurait pas pu prédire que sa fille chérie soit apparement punie. Elle qui était le portrait craché de sa mère… comment cela était-ce possible ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le regard que le Serpentard lançait sur sa fille. Contrairement à Rose, une expression peinée déformait les traits de son visage encore enfantin, malgré ses 14 ans. Il tentait de capter le regard de sa camarade comme pour s'excuser silencieusement, mais Rose fixait obstinément devant elle. D'un autre côté, les yeux du garçon exprimaient tout autre chose que du regret. Hermione avait souvent pu remarquer ce genre de regard attendri, admiratif et couvant, notamment chez la gente masculine… Un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce la sortit de ses réflexions, et elle vit le modèle grandeur nature de la miniature, sortir du cœur de la cheminée. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils frappa Hermione de plein fouet, qui en oublia la raison de sa venue jusqu'à ce que McGonagall reprenne la parole.

— Monsieur Malfoy. Rejoignez donc votre fils, qui vous fera le plaisir de vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez été interrompu dans votre travail.

Draco posa un regard sévère sur son fils, qui ne fit que déglutir sans oser parler. McGonagall poussa un profond soupir, replaçant ses lunettes argentées sur son nez.

— Cela fait plus de deux semaines que mademoiselle Rose Weasley et monsieur Scorpius Malfoy sèchent des cours. Aujourd'hui, ils ont été pris dans le couloir pendant leurs heures de cours, et ont mis en danger la vie de Miss Te… (une pause, un soupir), la bien aimée chatte de notre concierge Rusard. Je vous laisse imaginer les multiples châtiments corporels que ce dernier voulait infliger aux enfants. J'aurai pu le laisser faire ! Ce comportement n'est plus possible pour des troisièmes années. Ayez une petite conversation avec vos enfants, et que cela n'arrive plus, conclut le professeur de Métamorphose.

L'entretien s'arrêta là, et Hermione se leva. Draco fut le premier à sortir, poussant son fils dans le dos pour le faire avancer plus vite. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, ni même une salutation. Ils n'étaient pas en bon terme certes, mais qu'il ne lui fasse même pas une remarque sur le mauvais comportement de sa fille l'étonna. D'habitude, Draco n'en ratait jamais une pour rabaisser les autres.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione s'arrêta pour faire face à sa fille. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne trouva tout d'abord pas les mots pour exprimer sa déception.

— Rose Granger-Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle, fidèle à sa manie d'appeler les gens par leur nom complet lorsqu'elle était en colère. Qu'avais-tu contre la chatte de Rusard ? Et surtout, comment as-tu pu sécher les cours ?! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de la chance que tu as d'étudier à Poudlard ?

Si Hermione était déçue, c'était bien pour une chose : que sa fille ne soit pas aussi rigoureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été à son âge, voire plus. Tout ce dont elle souhaitait, c'était que sa fille s'épanouisse dans l'apprentissage… Ça lui avait bien servi, à elle.

— Tout ça, c'est la faute de Scorpius ! Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Rose en faisant de grands gestes, prête à abattre la première mouche qui passerait dans le coin. Et je ne voulais pas sécher…, ajouta la rouquine, baissant soudainement d'un ton.

— Tu ne l'as pas voulu mais tu l'as fait. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Mais je te garantis que sera la première et dernière fois. Une dernière condition… Je préfèrerai que tu ne fréquentes plus Scorpius Malfoy. Il n'a visiblement pas une bonne influence sur toi.

Ces derniers mots la mirent quelque peu mal à l'aise. Sa fille haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. Rose ne comptait sans doute pas prendre en compte la recommandation de sa mère, mais désireuse de ne pas aggraver son cas, répondit humblement :

— Oui m'man.

Là-dessus, Hermione ne put résister à la tentation de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa progéniture. Que la vie de Miss Teigne avait été mise en péril passait encore… Hermione n'osait avouer à sa fille tout ce qu'elle avait fait de bien pire en troisième année.

* * *

— Monsieur Malfoy. Rejoignez donc votre fils, qui vous fera le plaisir de vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez été interrompu dans votre travail.

Effectivement, Draco avait été plus que mécontent de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard en plein milieu de la journée. Immédiatement, ses yeux acier se posèrent sur son fils, l'air de dire _« tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »_ Interprétant ce regard à la perfection, son fils ne répondit rien. De toute façon, McGonagall ne lui aurait pas laissé la parole. La petite Rose Weasley se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, dont il sentit le regard dans son dos. Pourtant, il fit abstraction de sa présence et se focalisa entièrement sur la bêtise de son fils. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille l'explication de la directrice, souhaitant s'entretenir en privé avec Scorpius au plus vite. Draco était fatigué. Entre son travail, l'état d'Astoria qui se dégradait de jour en jour, et les enfantillages de son fils, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand McGonagall eut fini, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, comme si celle-ci lui eut envoyé une décharge électrique, et il poussa Scorpius devant lui. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, puis baissa la tête vers la petite tête blonde qui se tordait les mains.

— Ne me fait plus _jamais_ honte devant le professeur McGonagall, sermonna Draco à voix basse. Convoqué pour avoir failli tuer Miss Teigne et sécher les cours ? Tu vaux mieux que ça Scorpius, ta mère et moi ne t'avons pas élever comme ça.

— Non mais… Je sais… C'était un accident, je voulais simplement montrer quelque chose à-…, se plaignit-il avant d'être couper.

— Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu voulais faire. Fais honneur à ton nom.

Parler trop vite sans réfléchir ne faisait jamais honneur, et Draco regretta instantanément ses derniers mots. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son propre père parler à sa place. Pendant de nombreuses années, Draco avait tenu son père comme héros, son modèle. Il devait même avouer qu'il en avait eut peur. Mais chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque expression, Draco les retenait pour les imiter par la suite. Son admiration pour Lucius avait atteint son paroxysme, puis la désillusion avait fait effondré toutes ses croyances. Lucius avait montré au grand jour sa vraie lâcheté, tandis que son fils perdait tout repère. Aujourd'hui avec du recul, il comprenait ses erreurs et avait tâché de ne pas les enseigner à sa descendance. Pour cela, il avait eu l'aide précieuse d'Astoria, semblable à lui sur beaucoup de point. Tout deux avaient été à Serpentard, tout deux avaient été éduqué dans la haine des moldus, né-moldus, traitre à son sang, dans l'idée que leur famille était supérieure, mais n'y croyant quasiment plus après la guerre.

Draco avait éprouvé une infinie tendresse envers Astoria Greengrass. Cela avait été étonnant pour les personnes le pensant incapable d'aimer. Et pourtant, il avait vécu de belles années aux côtés de la brune. Du moins, des années plus agréables qu'elles ne l'auraient été sans compagnie féminine et un soutient permanent. Mais leur relation avait changé depuis la malédiction de sa compagne. Cela avait commencé par de la fièvre, puis des crises à répétition, et des vomissements. Son médicomage lui avait recommandé de rester alitée, mais il n'y avait plus grands espoirs. Tout le monde savait qu'Astoria était condamnée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

— J'espère que tes heures de retenues te feront oublier tes mauvaises habitudes, reprit Draco un peu plus doucement.

 _« Ne nous mène pas la vie dure, elle l'est déjà suffisamment. »_ L'ex Prince de Serpentard se retint de prononcer cette phrase, ne voulant pas rajouter un poids sur les épaules de son fils.

* * *

Draco avait laissé son fils retourner en classe, et s'apprêtait à partir au moment où une voix l'interpella de l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête et continua à avancer. Derrière lui, il entendit de petits pas précipités se rapprocher.

— Nous devrions avoir une petite discussion, _Malfoy_.

L'intéressé fit volte-face si brusquement qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de prévoir son arrêt, et failli le bousculer. La jeune femme se recula d'un bon mètre, reprenant contenance.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, _Granger_ , répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ça, Hermione aurait pu s'en douter : du Draco tout cracher. Il ne voulait bien discuter que quand ça l'arrangeait.

— Eh bien moi si.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle déclara d'une traite :

— J'ai demandé à Rose de ne plus voir Scorpius. J'aimerai donc que ton fils cesse de lui parler aussi.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dis que-…

Draco secoua la tête d'un air impatient. Il avait très bien entendu, mais n'arrivait juste pas à croire le culot qu'avait eu Granger. Comment osait-elle dicter les actes de son fils ? SON fils ? Plissant les paupières d'un air menaçant, Malfoy se pencha légèrement vers Hermione, marquant ainsi sa supériorité.

— Soit tu es tombée sur la tête, soit quelqu'un a dû verser une potion de confusion dans ton verre ce midi. Dans les deux cas, tu es complètement idiote. Laisse Scorpius faire ce dont il a envie. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris les secondes chances ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

— Oh, ne commence pas ce petit jeu…, grogna Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Elle avait pressenti que cette conversation ne serait pas aisée, mais elle ne pensait pas y passer toute la soirée non plus.

— Quel petit jeu ?

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua Hermione, piquante.

— Non, je ne sais pas, répondit Draco tout aussi buté.

Ils avaient beau être parents, ils agissaient comme des enfants. Soudain, Hermione perdit la confiance qui l'animait depuis qu'elle avait adressé la parole à Draco. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu ? Quelques années s'étaient écoulés, le temps d'avoir Rose et Scorpius… La sorcière déglutit, alors que son cerveau criait l'alerte. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de préciser ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. De plus, elle était persuadée que Draco comprenait où elle voulait en venir, et lui tirait les vers du nez uniquement pour l'embarrasser à mort.

— Ce qui s'est passé en quatrième année, à la fin du bal de Noël…

Hermione s'arrêta net. Deux élèves étaient arrivées en gloussant, puis s'étaient raidies en voyant deux adultes. Leur regard curieux s'attarda sur eux, et elles ne tardèrent pas à chuchoter. Hermione oubliait parfois sa notoriété ainsi que celle de Draco, et la vue de ces deux-là à Poudlard devait bien être troublante. Trop troublante. A l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles, Draco se redressa promptement. Heureusement que Granger s'était tue à temps, autrement, il n'aurait pas hésité à la bâillonner. Les dents serrés, il siffla :

— Tu es complètement inconsciente, tu aurais pu nous faire prendre. Ce qui s'est passé restera à jamais entre nous, personne ne doit savoir. Passe à autre chose Granger. Et laisse mon fils en dehors de tout ça.

Bouillant de colère, Draco la planta là, mettant fin à toute discussion. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il remerciait sa tante Bellatrix de lui avoir enseigné l'Occlumencie. Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé croire à Hermione, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé en quatrième année le hantait toujours.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour chaque fin de chapitre, je posterai une musique en lien avec le chapitre. Bonne écoute !

Examples - Close Enemies

 _There's light at the end of the tunnel_

 _There's fight at the heart of a struggle_

 _You're smile should've told me you're trouble_

 _No more, no more, no more_

 _You owned me when I told you, "I love you."_

 _You buried all my words with a shovel_

 _You're smile should've told me you're trouble_

 _No more, no more, no more_

 _No more goodbyes,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long now_

 _No more white lies_

 _You used to be the one true thing in my world_

 _You told me that you loved me_

 _You're in love with yourself_

 _Shoulda listened to my mother_

 _You messed around the others_

 _Now you're dead to me_

 _I've been sleeping with the enemy_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _You should keep your best friends close by_

 _But keep your enemies closer_

 _But keep your enemies closer_

 _So many evil talents you juggled_

 _It's fair to say you didn't act subtle_

 _Your smile should've told me you're trouble_

 _No more, no more, no more_

 _Came crashing down I'm staring at rubble_

 _They need to send you into space in a shuttle_

 _Your smile should've told me you're trouble_

 _No more, no more, no more_

 _No more goodbyes,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long now_

 _No more white lies_

 _You used to be the one true thing in my world_

 _You told me that you loved me_

 _You're in love with yourself_

 _Shoulda listened to my mother_

 _You messed around the others_

 _Now you're dead to me_

 _I've been sleeping with the enemy_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _You should keep your best friends close by_

 _But keep your enemies closer_

 _But keep your enemies closer_

 _Strange and deranged_

 _Seek fame was the name of the game_

 _Defeat rivals Abel and Kane_

 _Get trophies they'll look great in a frame_

 _What would you have done, take all the blame?_

 _With your hands held firm over naked flames_

 _Being grilled now you're shaking again_

 _Faking the pain, dark visions of Satan_

 _Contemplating, talking man to man_

 _She was a girl on film Duran Duran_

 _She called me her ape man orangutan_

 _Me Tarzan, she Jane_

 _Take all the blame I'm the bloke in the chorus_

 _We were sweet once everybody saw us_

 _I ain't flawless still unsure_

 _I loved us but I loved me more_

 _No more goodbyes,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long,_

 _So so long now_

 _No more white lies_

 _You used to be the one true thing in my world_

 _You told me that you loved me_

 _You're in love with yourself_

 _Shoulda listened to my mother_

 _You messed around the others_

 _Now you're dead to me_

 _I've been sleeping with the enemy_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _Should keep your best friends close by_

 _You should keep your best friends close by_

 _But keep your enemies closer_

 _But keep your enemies closer_


	2. Secretum

Enjoy...!

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Le bal de Noël avait touché à sa fin, et Hermione était aux anges. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Viktor Krum. La fin du bal avait été tellement amusante qu'elle en avait oublié le petit accrochage qu'elle avait eu avec Ron à un moment donné. Mais lorsque celui-ci était rentré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le dernier des fils Weasley en avait rajouté une couche.

— J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas parlé de Harry à _Vicky_ , sinon, il risque de perdre la Coupe des Quatre Sorciers !

Ron avait encore surnommé Viktor « Vicky » alors qu'elle lui avait expressément ordonner d'arrêter. La bonne humeur d'Hermione retomba aussitôt, et elle fronça les sourcils.

— _Arrête de l'appeler Vicky !_ Et tu es en train d'insinuer que si Harry perd la Coupe, ce sera ma faute, c'est ça ?! hurla-t-elle furibonde.

— Peut-être bien, oui ! rétorqua Ron en haussant d'un ton comme pour crier encore plus fort qu'Hermione.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir !

Ça y est, elle avait enfin fini par avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le début du bal. Toutefois, Ron ne sembla pas comprendre son sous-entendu.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ?

— La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.

Puis, elle s'enfuit par le portrait de la grosse dame, laissant un Ron bouche bée. Hermione était au courant du couvre-feu, mais rester dans la salle commune ou dans son dortoir ne lui avait pas paru judicieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer, car en effet, elle s'était laissée aller à de lourds sanglots une fois hors de vue et d'oreille de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione ne pouvait plus le nier désormais, elle éprouvait des sentiments un peu plus fort qu'une simple amitié envers Ron depuis le début de cette année. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le courage -ou tout simplement pas l'envie ?- de lui demander d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, et elle en avait été extrêmement déçue.

Alors, quand Viktor Krum avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle, elle avait fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Comme par hasard, ils se retrouvaient toujours à la bibliothèque aux mêmes moments, à la même table. Les gloussements incessants de son fan club avaient en premier lieu gêné la sorcière, jusqu'à ce que Krum arrive habilement à se débarrasser d'elles. Une autre solution voulait que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, les ait exclues de son havre de paix à cause du vacarme qu'elles faisaient. Au bout de quelques jours, Viktor s'était enfin décidé à lui parler, et puisque Ron ne semblait toujours pas vouloir l'inviter au bal, elle n'avait pas refuser ses compliments. Était-ce un crime de se laisser séduire par quelqu'un à qui nous plaisons, à défaut de ne pas plaire à une personne en particulier ? Hermione ne le croyait pas, et en plus de cela, avait commencé à apprécier Viktor. Il n'avait pas une conversation des plus intéressante, mais se proposait toujours pour lui porter ses livres et son sac.

Enfin, quand le champion de Durmstrang l'avait invité au bal, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire non. De toute façon, elle s'était faite une raison à propos de Ron : il ne l'inviterait pas. Plutôt que de se morfondre sur cette situation, Hermione avait profité un maximum du bal, mais l'idée que Ron puisse être jaloux ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Une question s'était donc imposée : s'il n'avait pas voulu l'inviter, pourquoi n'était-il pas content pour elle ? De son côté, elle n'avait opposé aucun véto contre Padma Patil, qu'elle comptait dans ses amies.

Plusieurs larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle essuyait systématiquement du revers de la main. A force, ses joues irritées rougirent, et son maquillage disparaissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi donc les relations entre un homme et une femme devaient-elles être aussi compliquées ? Hermione avait toujours été d'une patience d'ange avec Ron, l'aidait à faire ses devoirs alors qu'elle devait aussi aider Harry et Neville.. Voilà comment sa gentillesse était récompensée : par une vulgaire crise de jalousie. Cette fois, c'était fini. Hermione en avait assez de faire des efforts, et n'excuserait pas Ron tant que lui-même ne se serait pas excuser pour son comportement idiot au préalable.

Désormais plus énervée que triste, elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là que ses pieds l'avaient mené plus loin de sa salle commune qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait dû marcher pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, car ses pieds dans ses chaussures à talons la faisaient souffrir. N'ayant en plus pas l'habitude de marcher avec, Hermione avait l'impression de se trouver sur des échasses. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se prit les pieds dans une pierre au sol un peu surélevée par rapport aux autres, et trébucha contre une masse solide, mais plus chaude que des pierres.

— Eh, regarde où tu marches, _sang-de-bourbe_ ! s'écria la masse avec dégoût.

Hermione se recula précipitamment de la masse qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy -qui d'autre pour la traiter de ce nom abominable ? Elle s'essuya les yeux encore humides et rougis. Par Merlin, si ce monstre la voyait pleurer, s'en était fini pour elle. Et comme d'habitude, son insulte lui fit l'effet d'un fer brûlant contre le cœur.

Draco non plus n'était pas aussi pimpant qu'au début du bal. Il portait un costume noir en queue de pie avec une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un noeud papillon noir. Une élégance simple, en somme. Durant tout le mois de décembre, toutes les filles de Serpentard s'étaient demandées avec qui le grand Malfoy irait au bal, rêvant secrètement qu'il leur fasse sa déclaration. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à sa cavalière, et s'était naturellement décidé à la dernière minute. Du moins, Blaise Zabini et Daphne Greengrass avait fait pression sur lui pour qu'il invite Pansy. Apparemment, la jeune fille les avait tanné tout le mois, se lamentant que personne digne d'elle ne l'invite. A ce qu'elle voulait bien raconter, elle avait refusé au moins quatre invitations en renvoyant sèchement ses prétendants et leurs cadeaux.

Le Prince des Serpentard n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que Pansy avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, et attendait désespérément son invitation. De son côté, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour la sorcière, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver seul lors de ce satané bal de Noël. A sa proposition, Pansy s'était jetée à son cou comme une furie, et Draco s'était juré de ne plus jamais inviter personne nul part. Trop de responsabilité, disait-il. Il ne voulait « pas briser le cœur de Pansy, ni de toutes les autres filles de Serpentard » tout en s'en fichant royalement.

A la cérémonie d'ouverture par les champions des écoles, Draco s'était largement fichu de Saint Potter, mais ses rires avaient été couvert par le son de la musique. Puis, il s'était vanté auprès de qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il savait mille fois mieux danser que Potter. Mais, on s'en serait douter, il n'avait pas voulu danser la valse. Pourtant, il savait effectivement virevolter au rythme de cette musique à trois temps. Plus jeune, sa mère avait insisté pour lui apprendre, dans le salon du manoir. Ils avaient répété tous les après-midis de l'été de ses dix ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache mieux danser que sa mère. Même sous Endoloris néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais avouer avoir chérit ces moments avec sa mère, ainsi que maîtriser la valse.

Vers le milieu du bal, Pansy avait commencé à être beaucoup trop collante à son goût. Malfoy avait donc trouver le moyen de s'échapper, et errait jusqu'à maintenant dans les couloirs, peut-être à la recherche d'un nouveau mystère de Poudlard. Il avait retiré son noeud papillon et sa veste, et ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Enfin, ses cheveux longs ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air encore plus débraillé. L'obscurité régnant dans le couloir l'empêcha de voir les yeux brillants d'Hermione, qui lui lança avec colère :

— Tu n'es pas censé être hors de ton lit à cette heure-là !

Le blond haussa les sourcils, faussement impressionné. Elle voulait faire la maligne ? Jouer à la plus intelligente des deux ? Pas avec lui, surtout pas avec l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire. Un rire moqueur lui secoua les épaules, et il répondit posément :

— Va donc appeler un professeur, et tu te trahiras toi-même.

Mouchée, Hermione se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Oh, ce que c'était délicieux de fermer le clapet de cette ingénue ! Le calme du couloir fut rompu par un brouhaha indistinct. Le bruit oscillait entre un éclat de voix brisé, le cris d'un monstre ou les deux à la fois. Le sang de Malfoy ne fit qu'un tour, et il observa Hermione. Elle paraissait tout aussi inquiète que lui, mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il avait été pris au piège. Weasley et Potter devaient se cacher quelque part, et ils essayaient de lui faire peur pour l'humilier. Le pire, c'était que ça marchait à merveille.

— Arrête ça tout de suite Granger, je sais très bien que c'est toi ! dit-il avec humeur.

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas moi !

Le bruit recommença un peu plus fortement, et cette fois, Draco émit un petit gémissement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

Comme si Hermione pouvait le savoir ! Elle était dans le même cas d'ignorance que lui. Mais contrairement à lui, elle était prête à en découdre.

— Ça vient des toilettes des filles, chuchota la Gryffondor.

Elle contourna Draco et s'avança vers le bout du couloir, où se trouvaient les toilettes. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, personne n'était censé y être.. Mais comme l'avait justement fait remarqué son ennemi, ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à être hors de leurs dortoirs.

— Tu ne vas pas y aller ?!

Draco n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et ses yeux bleus étaient nettement plus visibles car écarquillés par la peur.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea Hermione. Et si un élève est en danger ? Tu ne comptes pas rester là les bras croisés ?

Hermione plissa des yeux, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que comptait faire Malfoy. Mais comme elle lui avait lancé une sorte de défi, et que jamais il ne pourrait montrer ses faiblesses devant une née-moldue, il viendrait avec elle. Même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, deux baguettes valaient mieux qu'une.

— Hein ? Evidemment, que je viens, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu n'y arriverais pas sans moi, ajouta-t-il.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette, et s'approchèrent sans bruit jusqu'aux toilettes. Pourtant, le cœur de Draco battait si fort dans sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression que l'on entendait que ça dans le château. En comparaison, Hermione était bien plus sereine et concentrée que lui. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un deuxième chapitre ce termine ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se cache dans les toilettes ? N'oubliez pas les reviews, et à la semaine prochaine :D

Musique du chapitre : Woodkid - Iron

 **Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away**

 _Au fond de l'océan, mort et délaissé_

 **Where innocences burn in flames**

 _Où des innocences brûlent dans les flammes_

 **A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead**

 _A un million de milles de ma maison, je marche en avant_

 **I'm frozen to the bones, I am**

 _Je suis glacé jusqu'aux os, je suis_

 **A soldier on my own, I don't know the way**

 _Un soldat de mon propre chef, je ne connais pas le chemin_

 **I'm riding up the heights of shame**

 _Je gravis les hauteurs de la honte_

 **I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest**

 _J'attends l'appel, la main sur la poitrine_

 **I'm ready for the fight, and fate**

 _Je suis prêt pour la lutte, et le destin_

 **The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,**

 _Le bruit des fers qui s'entrechoquent est coincé dans ma tête_

 **The thunder of the drums dictates**

 _Le fracas des tambours dicte_

 **The rhythm of the falls, the number of deads**

 _Le rythme des chutes, le nombre de morts_

 **The rising of the horns, ahead**

 _Le soulèvement des cors, en avant_

 **From the dawn of time to the end of days**

 _Depuis la nuit des temps jusqu'à la fin des jours_

 **I will have to run, away**

 _Je dois courir, loin_

 **I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste**

 _Je veux sentir la douleur et le goût amer_

 **Of the blood on my lips, again**

 _Du sang sur mes lèvres, à nouveau_

 **This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands**

 _Cette explosion meurtrière de neige me brûle les mains_

 **I'm frozen to the bones, I am**

 _Je suis glacé jusqu'aux os, je suis_

 **A million mile from home, I'm walking away**

 _A un million de milles de ma maison, je m'en vais_

 **I can't remind your eyes, your face**

 _Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tes yeux, de ton visage_


	3. Fraus

"Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !" + les chapitres ont tous pour titre des mots en latin, en relation avec le thème du chapitre. Je laisse pour les curieux le plaisir de découvrir la signification de ces mots ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Suite à sa sortie « lucrative » à Poudlard, Draco rentra chez lui. Il dépassa le portail en fer forgé noir et dût traverser une partie du jardin pour atteindre l'entrée du _Malfoy Manor_. Vue de l'extérieur, la demeure était on ne peut plus austère, et manquait d'entretien. Autrefois, le jardin avait été manipulé par Narcissa Malfoy, et était aussi luxuriant que l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Selon sa mère, impossible perfectionniste, tout devait être rangé, carré, à sa place. Les haies étaient donc taillées au millimètre près, aucun petit caillou des allées ne débordaient sur l'herbe, et aucune fleur fanée ne gâchaient le paysage. Le style du jardin suivait les règles du classicisme et les symétries à la française -la ligne droite au service du pouvoir.

La préoccupation du jardin avait ensuite été reprise par Astoria durant ses temps libres, qui avait parfaitement respecté les bons vouloir de Narcissa. Ensuite laissé à l'abandon, la nature avait repris ses droits, et le jardin ressemblait à une jungle occulte où il était peu prudent de s'aventurer. Les branches poussaient dans tous les sens, conférant une atmosphère fantasmatique. La Nature comme pour se moquer un peu plus du sort d'Astoria, avait fait du jardin une sorte de miroir à sa malédiction : les mauvaises herbes étaient au jardin ce que la malédiction était à Astoria, et pourrissait son hôte.

Draco entra dans le manoir silencieux. La bâtisse, tout comme Draco, avait garder des stigmates de la guerre. Les nombreuses perquisitions du Ministère les avait ruiné. Ainsi, les pièces, à l'origine déjà froides, manquaient cruellement de mobilier, et rendait le tout peu accueillant et vide. Les habitants du _Malfoy Manor_ pouvait sentir une sorte d'aura émanant de la maison, comme son âme lors de ses temps glorieux. La famille Malfoy, dans le temps, était réputée pour organiser des soirées magistrales (plus tard sous le signe de la magie noire), et quiconque n'était pas invité avait du soucis à se faire pour sa réputation. Les seules choses que le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas trouvé étaient les artefacts que sa famille possédait depuis des générations. Draco en prenait un grand soin, car ils représentaient pour lui les derniers vestiges de la grandeur de sa famille.

Le jeune homme monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au premier étage, tourna à droite, se dirigea tout au bout du couloir et rejoint la chambre principale. La vue du lit vide aux couvertures froissées lui provoqua une sueur froide, qui s'envola bien rapidement en voyant Astoria devant sa coiffeuse. Son teint était semblable à celui d'une poupée de cire, ses joues étaient creuses et ses cheveux noirs indomptés, signe qu'elle était restée au lit une bonne partie de la journée. Elle scella une lettre à l'aide de sa baguette, puis leva les yeux vers son époux.

— Daphne n'est pas là ?

Daphne Greengrass, la sœur aînée d'Astoria, devait s'occuper d'elle la journée quand Draco était absent. Astoria secoua la tête et l'informa qu'elle venait de partir. Heureusement qu'il était revenu à temps. Il exécrait qu'on laisse Astoria sans surveillance, au cas où il lui arriverait des malheurs.

— Pour qui est cette lettre ? demanda-t-il en retirant veste et chaussures.

— Pour toi.

Le regard d'Astoria s'illumina un instant de malice, mais la flamme que Draco chérissait tant disparu quelques secondes plus tard. Avant la malédiction, le regard d'Astoria était toujours allumé d'une vivacité d'esprit incroyable. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Draco était tombé sous son charme. Voir ainsi cette lueur disparaître lui faisait du mal, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il arqua néanmoins un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire lubrique étirait ses lèvres. Aussi agile qu'un serpent, Draco se rapprocha d'Astoria en passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il attira ainsi le bassin de la sorcière contre le sien, non sans douceur : cette partie du corps d'Astoria était devenu si fin qu'il aurait pu se briser à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque. La brune tenant toujours la lettre entre ses mains, Draco se hâta de la lui subtiliser. L'enveloppe, fermée par de la magie, ne semblait pas pouvoir se déchirer aussi facilement. Il devrait sans doute recourir à sa baguette pour l'ouvrir. Si Astoria avait méticuleusement fermé cette lettre, c'était qu'elle devait être importante…

— Dois-je la lire à haute voix ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suave, son souffle chaud buttant contre les lèvres de sa compagne.

Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répondre, Draco fondit sur le cou d'Astoria, et y déposa une myriade de baiser. Chaque fois, ses lèvres laissaient une trace humide, et il s'appliquait à souffler très légèrement dessus dans le but de créer un contraste de température, entre ses lèvres chaude et son souffle frais. Lentement, il migra vers sa clavicule sans arrêter ses baisers. À son plus grand plaisir, il entendit la respiration d'Astoria s'accélérer, mais elle commença à gigoter sous ses caresses.

— Draco…

— Mh ?

Le blond, pensant bien faire, continua ses gestes et glissa ses mains sous le chemisier d'Astoria. La peau de sa taille et de son dos y était douce et chaude, mais il l'avait à peine effleurer que déjà, elle s'échappa de son emprise.

— Draco écoute-moi.

Contrarié et frustré, Malfoy fronça les sourcils et passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il plaqua en arrière. On aurait dit un gamin à qui on aurait enlevé son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Astoria prit un air contrit, mais n'en démordit pas et reprit la lettre.

— Tu ne dois pas lire cette lettre maintenant. Mais tu sauras quand l'ouvrir, fais-moi confiance.. Promets-moi que tu ne l'ouvriras pas dès que j'aurai le dos tourné.

Elle abandonna la dite lettre sur la coiffeuse, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Une bataille se livrait au sein même de son esprit : il était partagé entre l'envie de connaître le contenu de la lettre, mais ne voulait pas désobéir aux souhaits de sa concubine. Il resta donc silencieux, levant les yeux au ciel.

— _Promets-le-moi_ , répéta Astoria.

— « Je promets de ne pas-… », dicta Draco d'une voix acariâtre, mais eut la brillante idée d'étouffer ses propos avant la fin, en un baiser langoureux.

Visiblement surprise de cette réaction, Astoria ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, puis mêla sa langue à la sienne, entourant le cou de Draco de ses bras. Quand le baiser fut fini, elle émit un petit rire joyeux. Ce simple son mit du baume au cœur au jeune homme, qui ne demandait qu'à voir le moral de sa femme remonter.

— Eh bien ! Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois d'une humeur aussi charmante ?

Les muscles de Draco se raidirent à cette question pourtant innocente. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Non, il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Ron était en retard. Tous les jeudis soir, Hermione et lui avaient rendez-vous chez une conseillère conjugale moldue. Ron avait eu du mal à comprendre le principe -à quoi bon raconter sa vie amoureuse à une inconnue ?- mais avait fini par accepter, plus pour faire plaisir à Hermione qu'autre chose. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de se disputer plus jeunes, leur relation de couple n'avait pas fait disparaître ces phénomènes, mais l'avait au contraire accru. Hermione, ne pouvant plus supporter cela, avait prit cette décision de dernière instance.

La sorcière était en ce moment même dans la salle de consultation. Elle était assise sur le canapé réservé aux patients, droite comme un piquet, jambes et bras croisés. Son pied battait la mesure de son impatience depuis déjà vingt minutes. Enfin, un Ron essoufflé ouvrit la porte à la volée, et marmonna un « b'jour » avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé aux côtés d'Hermione, qui fixait un point devant elle. La conseillère conjugale les considéra derrière ses lunettes, puis rompit le silence de mort.

— Y a-t-il un sujet que vous aimeriez aborder pour la session d'aujourd'hui ?

— La ponctualité ? proposa Hermione du tac-au-tac, passablement énervée.

Ron se tortilla, mal à l'aise, mais osa tourner son visage vers sa compagne.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu à la boutique avec George…

Hermione se contenta de renifler. En réalité, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir attendu seule qui la mettait en colère. C'était plutôt le fait que Ron ne semblait pas prendre ces rendez-vous très au sérieux, et que sans cela, leur relation ne s'améliorerait jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à faire des efforts, bien qu'elle ne doutât pas une seconde de l'amour que lui portait Ron. Simplement, il manquait de tact. Le regard aussi perçant qu'un rayon-X de la conseillère s'arrêta sur Hermione, qui sentit aussitôt ses joues s'embraser. Quand la femme ciblait son regard à ce point, ça n'était jamais positif pour la personne visée. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet de note à l'aide de son stylo bic (dont Ron s'était moqué lors du premier rendez-vous, ne comprenant pas à quoi cela servait), puis observa de nouveau la sorcière au-dessus des verres de ses lunettes.

— Auriez-vous quelque chose à confier à Ronald ?

Les yeux d'Hermione doublèrent de volume, et elle resta coite une bonne minute. La conseillère avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? C'était tout comme, car Hermione pensait justement à l'événement de la vieille, lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée chez McGonagall. Hermione hésita encore, entamant des débuts de phrases qui ne connaitraient jamais de fin. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'énoncer quelque chose d'aussi clair ? Par Merlin, elle avait presque envie de boire une goutte de Veritaserum pour pouvoir débiter sans gêne ce qu'elle avait en tête. Les explications étaient là, parfaitement formulées, mais ni sa langue ni ses lèvres ne souhaitaient former les bons mots. Hermione déglutit difficilement, puis déclara lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe, tout en observant ses chaussures :

— Hier après-midi, ta fille, Rose, a été… convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle a manqué des heures de cours et a manqué de tuer Miss… _un chat_ ! se rattrapa Hermione, qui était allée un peu rapidement sur la fin, oubliant la présence moldue. Elle a évidemment récolté des heures de retenues, et tu n'étais pas là. Je sais que tu étais en Roumanie mais je préféré ne pas me retrouver seule dans ce genre de situation. Habituellement, ce sont des choses que les parents doivent faire ensemble… et j'étais seule, conclut-elle en relâchant sa respiration.

Avant même que Ron puisse plaider sa cause, la conseillère prit la parole.

— Avez-vous l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère, et de manquer du soutien de Ronald ?

Hermione ouvrit puis ferma la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Elle qui avait toujours les réponses aux questions, quel quelles soient, elle n'en trouvait pas. Excepté : un simple « oui. » Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Hermione possédait une capacité à intégrer de nouvelles choses très rapidement. Apprendre était comme une seconde nature pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle adorait ça. Il y avait cependant une barrière très nette entre apprendre et enseigner, ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire avec sa propre fille. La preuve, si elle avait réussi à lui inculquer un bon comportement à suivre à l'école, Rose n'aurait jamais eu d'heures de retenues. C'était donc la faute d'Hermione, et elle se sentait par conséquent indigne. Alors, sans un minimum d'aide de la part du roux, elle était perdue.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'éduquer un enfant se révélerait être aussi laborieux, et commençait même à se demander si elle était faite pour cela. Vrai, pour Ginny et Harry, cela semblait couler de source avec leurs enfants. Ils formaient une belle famille heureuse, et elle n'avait jamais entendu aucun de ses deux amis se plaindre que l'éducation était une tâche incommensurable. Hermione comprenait donc qu'elle était la seule à ne pas y arriver, et se sentait honteuse. Honteuse par rapport à Rose surtout, qui filait un mauvais coton à Poudlard par sa faute. Ses souliers devinrent mille fois plus intéressants que la conversation, et elle s'obstina à garder la tête baissée. Ron à son côté, posa une main réconfortante sur son genoux. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, mais celui-ci se débrouilla assez habilement pour lui faire comprendre que non, il ne la considérait pas comme une mauvaise mère. Il lui exposa plusieurs arguments relativement convaincants, et termina son discours par une touche d'humour : il avait toujours pensé que c'était lui, le mauvais parent.

Tout est bien qui fini bien, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione avait été on ne peut plus rassurée, Ron avait promis de faire plus d'efforts pour la soutenir, et la session avec la conseillère conjugale s'était terminée sur une note plus légère qu'à son début. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas tout à fait libérée du poids qui pesait sur sa conscience. Elle était encore perturbée par son entrevue avec Draco Malfoy, qui avait remué des souvenirs douloureux du passé. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, être supposément une mauvaise mère n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle cachait des choses à Ron, et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui avouer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Hermione n'était au final pas une mauvaise mère, mais une mauvaise compagne.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Merci d'avoir lu ce troisième chapitre ! Pour les petits malins (ou haters) qui vont s'empresser de se plaindre sur la relation d'Astoria et Draco... Abstenez-vous. Avant la sortie de The Cursed Child, tout le monde s'est acharné sur ce couple, en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arangé, qu'Astoria était idiote ou je ne sais quoi encore. Or, si vous avez lu le dernier tome de HP, vous vous rendrez compte que Draco et Astoria s'aiment vraiment -et heureusement ! Ce que Draco dit à son propos est tout simplement adorable, et je voulais vraiment m'en tenir à cela. Et puis, c'est plus original, et ça rajoute plus de complication pour le Dramione ;)

Musique du chapitre : Jaymes Young - Moondust

 **I'm building this house on the moon**

 _Je construis cette maison sur la Lune_

 **Like a lost astronaut**

 _Comme un astronaute égaré_

 **Lookin' at you like a star**

 _Te regardant comme je regarderais une étoile_

 **From a place the world forgot**

 _Depuis un endroit que le monde a oublié_

 **And there's nothing that I can do**

 _Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_

 **Except bury my love for you**

 _Excepté enterrer mon amour pour toi_

 **The brightness of the sun will give me just enough**

 _L'éclat du Soleil me donnera juste assez_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _Pour enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**

 _Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix, mais je fais le choix_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _D'enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **Nothing can breathe in the space**

 _Rien ne peut respirer dans l'espace_

 **Colder than the darkest sea**

 _Qui est plus froid que la plus sombre des mers_

 **I have dreams about the days driving through your sunset breeze**

 _Je fais des rêves sur les jours passant à travers la brise de ton crépuscule_

 **But the first thing that I will do**

 _Mais la première chose que je ferai_

 **Is bury my love for you**

 _Sera d'enterrer mon amour pour toi_

 **The brightness of the sun will give me just enough**

 _L'éclat du Soleil me donnera juste assez_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _Pour enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**

 _Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix, mais je fais le choix_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _D'enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **I'm a castaway, and men reap what they sow**

 _Je suis un naufragé, et les hommes récoltent ce qu'ils sèment_

 **And I say what I know to be true**

 _Et je dis ce que je sais être vrai_

 **I'm living far away on the face of the moon**

 _Je vis loin d'ici, sur la surface de la Lune_

 **I've buried my love to give the world to you**

 _J'ai enterré mon amour pour te donner le monde_

 **The brightness of the sun will give me just enough**

 _L'éclat du Soleil me donnera juste assez_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _Pour enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**

 _Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix, mais je fais le choix_

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 _D'enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_

 **I've buried my love in the moon dust**

 _J'ai enterré mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune_


	4. Fides

"Yes." "Yes, _sir_." "There's no need to call me "sir", Professor." + un chapitre court, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

CHAPITRE IV

Les quatre sorciers du Tournoi étaient sorti du lac après une heure d'épreuve. Ayant pris au pied de la lettre les instructions données dans son oeuf, Harry avait sauvé à la fois Ron et la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour afin de ne pas la laisser dépérir. La deuxième tâche était donc terminée, et les participants attendaient le verdict du jury. La tension était palpable du côté des supporters de Harry qui, comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione avec perspicacité, avait dépassé la limite de temps autorisé pour sauver son prisonnier. En outre, son prisonnier plus un.

Hermione frottait vigoureusement le dos de son meilleur ami, emmitouflé comme elle dans une épaisse couverture distribuée par Madame Pomfresh -la seule qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste face à cette épreuve. La Gryffondor elle-même grelottait de froid, mais le suspense la faisait tenir. Enfin, la décision du jury fut communiquée par monsieur Verpey. Fleur Delacour, pour son excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle reçue vingt-cinq points. Cedric Diggory, ayant également utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle et étant revenu le premier avec sa prisonnière reçu quarante-sept points. Viktor Krum fut le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière, Hermione, et reçu par conséquent quarante points. Les scores étaient à présent serrés, si bien que la brune commença à se mordiller nerveusement le bout des doigts. Elle retint sa respiration au moment où Verpey prononça le nom de Harry.

— Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien.

Hermione lança un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération. D'un autre côté, elle n'était point étonnée. La générosité, un peu trop développée parfois, de Harry le poussait toujours à agir pour les autres avant de réfléchir aux conséquences. Comment avait-il pu sérieusement penser que Dumbledore laisserait les prisonniers mourir noyés ? Cela lui échappait totalement.

— La plupart des juges — et Ludo Verpey lança alors à Karkaroff un coup d'œil féroce — pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Une explosion de joie se fit entendre dans les tribunes, notamment par les Gryffondor de Poudlard. Krum essaya d'engager la conversation avec Hermione, mais elle était trop occupée à acclamer Harry pour lui prêter attention. Un énorme soulagement s'était emparé d'elle, et elle pouvait enfin respirer et sourire normalement. Verpey ajouta quelques informations sur la dernière tâche, puis tout le monde fut invité à rejoindre le château. Les champions ainsi que les prisonniers furent regroupés par Madame Pomfresh qui les pressaient vers le château, dans une barque qui leur était réservée. Plus vite ils retourneraient au château, moins ils auraient de chance d'attraper froid. Et cela faisait évidemment moins de travail pour l'infirmière de l'école, qui paraissait surmenée ces derniers temps.

Une fois débarqué sur la terre ferme, Hermione fut la dernière à descendre de la barque. Elle était donc légèrement en retrait par rapport à son groupe, même Vicktor Krum ne l'ayant pas attendu. Il marchait le dos courbé et la tête baissée comme à l'accoutumé, mais était cette fois encore plus maussade pour avoir perdu cette deuxième tâche. Draco profita donc du fait qu'elle se retrouvait seule, sans oreilles indiscrètes pour épier leur future conversation, pour s'approcher par derrière.

— Ils auraient dû te laisser au fond du lac. Ça nous aurait évité beaucoup d'ennui, railla le blond, visiblement très fier de sa plaisanterie qu'il avait dû préparer depuis quelques minutes.

La Gryffondor fit volte-face, et secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, c'était d'un niveau.. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rétorquer :

— Au moins, les tritons sont moins détestables que toi.

Draco ne sembla pas entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou joua tout simplement au sourd, car il plongea les mains dans ses poches. Après cette blague pour « détendre l'atmosphère » il se sentait un peu plus nerveux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches : pour masquer leur tremblement, et non pour se donner un air détaché. Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, suivit du regard quelques filles de Beauxbatons qui venaient de descendre d'une barque et attendit qu'elles soient parties pour enfin prendre la parole. Hermione, qui avait été témoin en direct de cette scène de « relooking » avait fini par avoir envie de frapper ce petit imbécile prétentieux. Mais pourquoi se donner la peine de le frapper ? Elle n'avait qu'à partir.

— Je pense que nous devrions faire un _Serment Inviolable_.

La colère d'Hermione retomba, et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle ne sut cependant distinguer s'il s'agissait du vent traître ou de la proposition du Serpentard qui lui avait provoqué cette réaction. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce phénomène dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais qui se trouvait dans la réserve -autrement, les élèves n'y avaient pas accès sans mot d'un professeur. Le _Serment Inviolable_ relevait d'une très grande puissance magique. Il s'agissait d'un accord entre deux sorciers consentants qui ne peut pas être rompu. Du moins, le serment n'est pas littéralement « inviolable » car l'un des deux sorciers ayant fait le serment peut toujours revenir sur ces paroles, mais ne pas respecter le pacte causerait la mort du sorcier.

La jeune fille secoua de nouveau la tête en signe de négation. Non, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette décision. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry, Ron ou Ginny, mais si un jour elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide à cause d'une situation compromettante, elle ne voulait pas en mourir. De plus, il leur fallait une troisième personne pour faire le pacte, un Enchaîneur. Or pour cela, il fallait bien en parler à quelqu'un. Draco avait-il une personne en particulier en tête ? Hermione n'aimait absolument pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

— Non, je ne veux pas. Qui prendrais-tu comme Enchaîneur de toute manière ? Je t'ai donné ma parole, je ne dirai rien à personne, jamais.

Pris dans son propre piège, Malfoy plissa les yeux. Il n'avait que vaguement penser à l'Enchaîneur, et avait opté pour son père… Mais ce serait lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, et donc le décevoir. Il voulait éviter ça à tout prix, mais n'avait aucunement confiance en Hermione. Pour sûre, elle allait tout répéter à ses petits camarades quand il aurait le dos tourné.

— Je ne peux pas faire confiance aux gens de ton _espèce_ , cracha-t-il en la jugeant de haut en bas.

L'autre nuit, il avait été trop bouleversé pour faire remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant que les événements dataient de quelques jours, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Longuement, nuit et jour, pendant les cours et les repas. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire des images de cette nuit- _là_ et sentait petit à petit qu'il perdait les pédales. L'abcès étant crevé, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Les gens de son espèce ? Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais qu'elle avait autant sa place à Poudlard que lui ? Elle était une sorcière, et qu'elle soit née de parents moldus n'influençaient en rien ses capacités. Au début, ne connaissant rien du monde sorcier auquel elle appartenait, Hermione s'était donné du mal pour tout connaître et se faire ainsi « accepter. » Mais plus tard, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire cela. Elle n'était point la seule née-moldus ou sang-mêlés, et personne excepté Draco  & co. ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était inférieure.

— Eh bien tu vas devoir apprendre à faire me faire confiance, et à faire confiance aux nés-moldus, car je n'accepterai jamais de faire un _Serment Inviolable_ avec toi, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta tandis qu'il la regardait partir. Krum s'était arrêté un peu plus loin pour attendre sa belle, ce qui fit grimacer le Prince des Serpentard. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais, que de faire confiance à Hermione. Et en effet, il apprit à la lui accorder.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Encore un chapitre de terminé, et le mystère ne fait que s'épaissir ! Arrivera-t-on jamais à en finir ? Donnez-moi votre avis dans les reviews ! :D

Musique du chapitre : Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers

 **Oh I beg you, can I follow**

 _Oh je t'en prie, puis-je suivre_

 **Oh I ask you why not always**

 _Oh je te demande pourquoi pas toujours_

 **Be the ocean where unravel**

 _Sois l'océan où se dénouer_

 **Be my only, be the water where i'm wading**

 _Sois mon unique, sois l'eau où j'avance_

 **You're my river running high, run deep run wild**

 _Tu es ma rivière déferlant de haut, profonde et déchaînée_

 **I I follow, I follow you deep sea baby,**

 _Je je suis, je te suis mer profonde chérie,_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_

 **I I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey,**

 _Je je suis, je te suis, sombre tragédie chérie,_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_

 **Heed message, I'm the runner**

 _Tiens compte du message, je suis le messager_

 **He's the rebel, I'm the daughter waiting for you**

 _Il est le rebelle, je suis la fille qui t'attend_

 **You're my river running high, run deep run wild**

 _Tu es ma rivière déferlant de haut, profonde et déchaînée_

 **I I follow, I follow you deep sea baby,**

 _Je je suis, je te suis mer profonde chérie,_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_

 **I I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey,**

 _Je je suis, je te suis, Je te suis sombre tragédie chérie,_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_

 **You're my river running high, run deep run wild**

 _Tu es ma rivière déferlant de haut, profonde et déchaînée_

 **I I follow, I follow you deep sea baby**

 _Je je suis, je te suis mer profonde chérie_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_

 **I I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey**

 _Je je suis, je te suis, Je te suis sombre tragédie chérie,_

 **I follow you**

 _Je te suis_


	5. Relictio

"My father will hear about this!" + le prochain chapitre sera posté le jour de Noël !

* * *

CHAPITRE V

Hermione enfila ses chaussures à talons, lissa minutieusement les plis invisibles de sa robe, vérifia une dernière fois que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop hirsutes, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron qui attendait dans l'entrée. Toute sourire, la jeune femme entoura ses épaules de son châle, jouant quelque peu de l'effet fluide et ondulé qu'avait produit le fin tissu pour mettre sa robe en valeur. Hermione avait rarement été aussi élégante et féminine. Elle avait revêtu une robe de soirée bleue nuit, bustier malgré sa petite poitrine, où deux trous rectangulaires à droite comme à gauche découvraient la peau de son abdomen ; ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés, et ses poignets brillaient délicatement des diamants de ces bracelets. A son arrivée auprès de Ron, Hermione s'était attendue à ce que celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux admiratifs, et lui fasse de timides compliments. Porter cette robe, selon elle, aurait pu redonner un peu de piment à leur relation, en passant un moment intime tous les deux avant de se rendre à leur soirée.

Cependant, l'enthousiasme démontré par le sourire de la sorcière disparu lentement. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue. C'était à peine s'il avait vu des changements avec sa manière de s'habiller quotidiennement. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, prêt à transplaner. Merlin merci, le roux avait tourné le dos à Hermione, et ne put donc pas voir son air désespéré. Elle sentit son coeur sombrer dans sa poitrine comme une pierre dans un étang, alors même que ses espoirs se noyaient dans une mare de détresse. Comme toujours, elle faisait des efforts sans être récompensée jamais. Elle se sentait désormais bien sotte d'avoir pris grand soin de se préparer, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se rendaient qu'à une petite soirée entre amis.

Dehors, Hermione saisit le bras de Ron sans un mot et les fit apparaître dans un « crac » sonore, non loin de la maison de leur ami. Leur hôte alla leur ouvrir la porte après qu'ils aient frappés à l'aide du heurtoir ; une exclamation de joie s'échappa de la bouche de Ron et Harry, ne s'étant pas vu depuis un moment. Quand ce fut au tour d'Hermione de saluer son meilleur ami, Harry observa sa tenue un sourcil arqué, interloqué. Le regard implorant de la brune l'incita à ne pas faire de remarque, et il la serra dans ses bras. Ginny, qui s'affairait à remplir un peu plus un plateau d'amuse-bouche s'arrêta net dans sa besogne en voyant Hermione. Voilà deux fois que l'on s'arrêtait pour la regarder, rendant Hermione terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait réellement l'impression de faire tâche dans l'atmosphère décontractée régnant chez les Potter. Ginny portait une robe de cocktail verte qui faisait ressortir la rousseur de ses cheveux à ravir, et Harry portait une simple chemise bleue pastel. Tout comme Harry, Ginny eut le tact de ne rien dire, bien que l'expression de son visage laissait comprendre sa propre compréhension de la situation. Prenant son rôle de belle-soeur très à coeur, la nouvelle Mrs Potter tenta de faire les gros yeux à son frère, ce qui n'eut pour effet que la faire ressembler un peu plus à sa mère lorsqu'elle était mécontente.

Afin d'oublier sa peine, Hermione s'empara d'une coupe de champagne magique, qui ne perdait point son pétillement même au bout de plusieurs heures, et qu'elle ne lâcha pas de la soirée. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, les invités faisaient leur apparition : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, les soeurs Patil, Luna Lovegood, et même Neville, à présent professeur à Poudlard, avait réussi à se libérer pour venir. Il fut l'un des seuls à commenter la tenue d'Hermione, en quelques mots qui eurent le don de la toucher.

— Wow, Hermione ! Travailler au Ministère te réussit plutôt bien. Tu devrais t'habiller dans ce style-là tous les jours.

Ensuite, Neville commença à lui parler de botanique et des excellentes notes qu'avaient reçu Rose récemment. Le doute ne pouvait persister, Rose tenait bien de l'intelligence de sa mère. La deuxième personne qui évoqua sa tenue particulière fut Luna. Et même en réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle avait dit, Hermione ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens. Elle avait parlé de Niffleur, de clair de Lune et de faire attention. A moins que ce fut l'inverse… Dans tous les cas, cela n'avançait pas vraiment Hermione. Celui dont elle voulait absolument une remarque était bien trop occupé à faire des blagues vraisemblablement hilarantes à Dean Thomas et Padma Patil. L'un se tenait les côtes à en tomber par terre, tandis que l'autre ne cessait de s'essuyer les yeux et de prendre sa main pour un éventail.

Pas totalement indifférent à son désarroi, Harry vint à sa rescousse en milieu de soirée, lui présentant une lettre. L'écriture mal assurée en patte de mouche venait assurément de leur ami Hagrid, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de voir souvent. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des lettres, bien qu'écrire n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Harry interpella Ron d'un signe de tête, et tous trois s'éclipsèrent dans le jardin à l'écart des autres, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le rebord d'un petit muret, et Harry, qui se trouvait assis au milieu, entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Plusieurs tâches d'encre, de ratures et de fautes d'orthographe salissaient le parchemin, mais cela leur rappelait tant de bons souvenirs avec Hagrid qu'ils passaient outre ces détails. Harry commença à lire la lettre à voix haute.

 _« Chers amis,_

 _J'ai fait l'achat il y a peu de temps de Rudy. Il n'a que quelque mois pour le moment, mais il va grandir et devenir gros : voilà le problème. Je ne pourrais plus le cacher, car je sais que si le professeur McGonagall l'apprend, elle me le confisquera.. Un Malagrife tacheté dans l'enceinte de l'école, vis à vis des élèves, vous comprenez bien que « ce n'est pas correct »…_

 _Poudlard est un peu triste sans vous. Mais c'est toujours drôle de voir vos mini-vous se promener dans le château. Albus te ressemble beaucoup Harry, et les professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur la petite Rose ! Aussi intelligente que sa mère. J'ai néanmoins entendu parlé d'une histoire d'heure de retenues avec Scorpius Malfoy ?_

 _Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais eu une promotion au Ministère ? Ron, comment se porte la boutique de farces et attrapes (selon plusieurs élèves, ça marche plutôt bien) ? Hermione, comment avancent tes lois pour les elfes de maisons ?_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Rubeus Hagrid. »_

A la fin de la lecture, Harry relut la lettre une seconde fois pour lui-même, puis fronça les sourcils par rapport au point soulevé par Hagrid ; à savoir les retenues de Rose. Hermione lui expliqua donc ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours, les bras croisés en signe de défense.

— Et j'apprends maintenant qu'elle doit passer ses heures de retenues avec Scorpius, alors que je lui avait demandé de ne plus le revoir.., se plaignit Hermione.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle ne le voit plus ? Rose et lui semblent proches, comme Albus et Scorpius le sont… tiqua Harry.

Bien sûr, son meilleur ami avait raison. En soit, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'éloigner sa fille de Scorpius. Ainsi, sauvant sa crédibilité, elle lui expliqua qu'elle préférait que Rose n'ait plus de retenues à l'avenir, et que de toute façon, elle l'avait déjà annoncé à Draco.

— Tu as vu Malfoy ? Et comment a-t-il réagi ? demanda Harry.

— Mal, de toute évidence, dit Ron en enfonçant une porte ouverte.

Hermione, que le sujet irritait déjà suffisamment, soupira d'énervement, et tapa du poing contre le muret.

— Eh bien, c'est Malfoy !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois sorciers, jusqu'à ce que Ginny appelle son frère depuis l'intérieur. Hermione le regarda s'en aller, un air toujours aussi triste sur son faciès. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, Harry en profita pour prendre entre ses doigts un pan de la robe d'Hermione, afin d'estimer la texture du tissu. Il émit un petit sifflement admirateur, l'air de dire « _eh ben, ça c'est de la robe_ ». Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et comme d'un commun accord, les deux amis se mirent à rire. Il s'agissait plus d'un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, mais il était en quelque sorte libérateur. Elle laissait s'échapper toute la pression de cette soirée, en un rire qu'elle ne parvint même plus à contrôler. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri de bon cœur ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris de temps pour elle, au lieu de penser systématiquement aux autres ? Après avoir calmé son rire, Hermione baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Tout ceci était ridicule. Si sa relation avec Ron était vraiment normale, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin, ni se serait sentie obligée de s'apprêter de la sorte.

— Il ne l'a même pas remarqué…, souffla Hermione, comme si cette simple phrase pouvait résumé toute sa relation avec Ron.

Harry hésita un instant avant de parler. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas : il était difficile de ne pas prendre le parti de quelqu'un, et comme elle s'en était doutée, Harry lui répondit hasardeusement :

— Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

— Mais je ne fais que ça ! Patience est mon deuxième prénom !

Sous le coup de la colère, la jeune femme retira ses chaussures -qui lui faisaient un mal de chien- et les jeta férocement contre l'herbe du jardin. Les chaussures rebondirent un mètre plus loin, mais ne reflétait que sa propre idiotie. Silencieusement, Harry récupéra ses souliers et les garda contre lui pour le moment, au cas où son amie soit de nouveau prise de la lubie de les lancer le plus loin possible. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer ses émotions. Une fois la tempête de rage passée, une vague d'une infinie tristesse venait de s'abattre sur elle.

— J'ai tout essayé Harry… Je n'y arrive plus, conclut-elle alors avec toute la peine du monde.

Jamais des mots ne lui avaient paru aussi difficile à prononcer, à accepter. Ils tiraient tout bonnement et simplement un trait sur ses nombreuses années aux côtés de Ron.. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses. Plus de choses que la plupart des couples normaux. Et c'était peut-être ça qui, au final, les avaient séparés. Hermione avait procédé à un long processus pour en arriver à cette douloureuse conjecture, qui était à la fois tragiquement salvatrice. Elle n'avait plus de questions à se poser, elle était fixée.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Harry en posant une main réconfortante dans le dos d'Hermione.

En dépit des mots réconfortant de Harry, elle pensait absolument le contraire. La culpabilité, tel un monstre dévorant sa poitrine, s'était attaqué à son cœur. Elle crut un instant entendre le rugissement de la bête, avant de réaliser que ce son étouffé venait d'un premier sanglot.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un chapitre concentré sur Hermione et sa relation avec Ron ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Une petite review s'impose ! Pour les plus curieux, la robe que j'ai choisie pour Hermione est une robe portée par Emma Watson lors d'un shooting photo pour GQ Magazine, "Woman of the Year 2013".

Musique du chapitre : Years and Years - King

 **I caught you watching me under the light**

 _Je t'ai pris à me regarder sous la lumière_

 **Can I realign?**

 _Puis-je me recentrer?_

 **They say it's easy to leave you behind**

 _Ils disent que c'est facile de te laisser derrière_

 **I don't wanna try**

 _Je ne veux pas essayer_

 **Cut cover, take that test**

 _Transfère, assume ce test_

 **Hold courage to your chest**

 _Garde courage en ton sein_

 **Don't wanna wait for you**

 _Je ne veux pas attendre sur toi_

 **Don't wanna have to lose**

 _Je ne voudrais pas perdre_

 **All that I compromised to feel another high**

 _Tout ce que j'ai mis en péril pour ressentir une autre amplitude_

 **I've got to keep it down tonight**

 _Je dois la maintenir ce soir_

 **I was a king under your control**

 _J'étais un roi sous ton contrôle_

 **I wanna feel like you've let me go**

 _Je voudrais me sentir comme si tu me laissais aller_

 **So let me go**

 _Alors laisse-moi partir_

 **Don't you remember how I used to like**

 _Ne te souviens-tu pas comme j'aimais_

 **Being on the line?**

 _Être sur le fil?_

 **I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name**

 _Je rêvais que tu rêvais de moi appelant mon nom_

 **Is it worth the price?**

 _Est-ce que ça vaut la peine?_

 **Cut cover, take that test**

 _Transfère, assume ce test_

 **Hold courage to your chest**

 _Garde courage_

 **Don't wanna wait for you**

 _Je ne veux pas attendre sur toi_

 **Don't wanna have to lose**

 _Je ne voudrais pas perdre_

 **All that I compromised to feel another high**

 _Tout ce que j'ai mis en péril pour ressentir une autre amplitude_

 **I've got to keep it down tonight**

 _Je dois l'atténuer ce soir_

 **I was a king under your control**

 _J'étais un roi sous ton contrôle_

 **I wanna feel like you've let me go**

 _Je voudrais me sentir comme si tu me laissais aller_

 **So let me go**

 _Alors laisse-moi partir_

 **I had to break myself to carry on**

 _Je dois me faire violence pour avancer_

 **No love and no admission**

 _Pas d'amour et pas d'aveu_

 **Take this from me tonight**

 _Tiens-le de moi ce soir_

 **Oh, let's fight**

 _Oh, luttons_

 **I was a king under your control**

 _J'étais un roi sous ton contrôle_

 **I wanna feel like you've let me go**

 _Je voudrais me sentir comme si tu me laissais aller_

 **So let me go**

 _Alors laisse-moi partir_

 **Let go, let go, let go of everything**

 _Laisser aller, laisser aller, tout abandonner_


	6. Furor

Un joyeux Noël à vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, bien bu (pour les personnes majeures), et que vous avez été gâtés ! Mon cadeau pour vous est ce chapitre. Amour et chocolat, j'vous aime p*tain.

* * *

CHAPITRE VI

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE : Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice)_ _remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit. Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie._

Hermione fulminait. Cette vieille harpie avait enfin accéder à la tête de l'école, ce qu'elle et le Ministère convoitaient depuis le début de l'année. Leur censure démoniaque et leur règle « de sécurité » ne rendaient les élèves que plus révoltés, en particulier les (ex) membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Avec le départ précipité de Dumbledore et l'humiliation faite aux personnels du Ministère, et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Ombrage pour ne pas être discréditée, avait distribué des heures de retenues à chaque élève de l'AD. Bientôt, rares furent les élèves n'ayant pas reçus au moins une heure de retenue, et qui n'en portaient pas les stigmates sur le dos de la main.

Ernie Macmillan, alors qu'ils rentraient au château suite au cours de botanique se trouvant dans les serres, racontait la mésaventure d'Ombrage la veille. Elle avait essayé de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, la gargouille n'avait pas daigné s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Autant dire que ce refus ferme n'avait pas plus à la dame en rose, qui avait piqué une belle crise de colère. Heureusement que même les objets de Poudlard se liguaient contre cette directrice illégitime.

— Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer trônant à la place du directeur. Elle se voyait déjà régenter tous les autres profs, cette espèce de stupide vieille boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir…, s'emporta Hermione d'un ton hargneux.

La Gryffondor aurait volontiers poursuivit sa liste d'adjectifs péjoratifs, son vocabulaire étant loin d'être à sec à l'encontre d'Ombrage, mais une voix traînante l'interrompit et la fit frémir.

— Tu veux peut-être encore ajouter quelque chose, Granger ?

Draco avait surgi derrière Ernie Ron Harry et elle, toujours entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Son regard était posé sur Hermione, et brillait d'une lueur foncièrement méchante. Un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres, comme pour parfaire sa panoplie d'attitude de petit prétentieux. Hermione fronça les sourcils, sentant que Draco semblait drôlement heureux. Cela devait cacher quelque chose, que le blond ne tarda pas à expliquer.

— Bien peur d'avoir à enlever quelques points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Hermione tiqua instantanément à ses paroles. Que racontait-il encore comme âneries ? Il n'était pas en mesure d'enlever des points aux préfets, à tire-larigot, juste parce que cela lui chantait. Ernie en fit la remarque, mais Draco, dont la satisfaction ne semblait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait son pouvoir, rétorqua avec condescendance :

— Je sais bien que les _préfets_ ne peuvent pas s'enlever de points entre eux (ses deux acolytes ricanèrent). En revanche, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale…

— La quoi ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les choses. Elle savait pertinemment que jamais Draco ne se vanterait de quelque chose si ce n'était pas réellement important. Ainsi, elle le croyait quand il disait pouvoir enlever des points aux préfets, mais la logique de ce système lui échappait. Qu'est-ce donc que cette Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Au vu du nom, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'Ombrage s'était attribuée, à savoir Grande Inquisitrice, Hermione la soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose dans ce nouveau groupe.

— La Brigade Inquisitoriale, Granger, répondit Malfoy en montrant du doigt un minuscule I argenté épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, juste au dessous de son insigne de préfet. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet, qui soutiennent le ministère de la Magie et sont spécialement choisis par le professeur Ombrage. Or, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ont le droit d'enlever des points… Donc, Granger, je t'enlève cinq points pour avoir été grossière avec notre nouvelle directrice. Macmillan, cinq points pour m'avoir contredit. Potter, cinq points parce que je ne t'aime pas. Weasley, il y a un pan de ta chemise qui dépasse, ce qui te coûtera également cinq points. Ah, et puis, j'oubliais, tu es une _sang-de-bourbe_ , Granger, ça vaut bien dix points de moins.

Ron, en un réflexe relevant du primitif, sortit sa baguette, mais Hermione lui empêcha tout mouvement de son bras en le lui saisissant. Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir infliger des horreurs à cette vermine de Malfoy, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été deux fois cible de son injustice. Néanmoins, s'il disait vrai concernant son statut, mieux valait ne pas lui chercher la petite bête. Au contraire, Ombrage n'attendait que cela pour les torturer à nouveau avec ses plumes magiques.

Depuis tout le temps où il était arrivé, Draco n'avait presque pas lâché Hermione du regard, et son sourire mauvais s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'elle empêcha la belette de s'attaquer à lui. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point faible, aussi bien pour Hermione que pour ses camarades amis des _mudblood_. Ça avait été le but de son acte. Faire du mal à Granger, et à Weasley et Potter par la même occasion. La principale intéressée cependant était la sorcière, dont les yeux brûlaient d'un mépris inconsidérable, preuve que sa technique avait fonctionné. Tant mieux. Elle devait le détester, comme il devait la détester elle. Comme avant.

— Sage initiative, Granger. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence… Sois sage, petit pote Potter… et toi aussi, mon bon roi Ouistiti…

Le Prince des Serpentard partit d'un grand rire, et s'éloigna avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ernie ne voulut pas en croire ses oreilles, mais le Trio d'Or se retourna instinctivement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où se tenaient les quatre sabliers géants, appartenant respectivement aux maisons de Poudlard. Quelques rubis terminaient juste leur ascension vers la partie supérieure du sablier des Gryffondor, signifiant une perte de points. Depuis ce matin, le volume de rubis dans la partie inférieure avait considérablement diminué, tout comme les sabliers remplis de topaze et de saphirs. Au final, seul le sablier à l'extrémité droite, rempli d'émeraudes, n'avait pas bougé. Bougre, Draco ne les avait donc pas bernés ! Il possédait bel et bien cette autorité, tout en étant à la botte de cette folle d'Ombrage.

* * *

La journée qui s'écoula fut bien morne pour Hermione, notamment durant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Dès que les élèves entraient dans la salle, ils devaient impérativement sortir leur exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ , l'ouvrir au chapitre correspondant à la leçon du jour, et le recopier de façon bête et inutile sur leurs parchemins. Pour un peu, Hermione regrettait les cours du faux Maugrey Fol Œil, qu'ils avaient eu comme professeur l'an passé. Au moins, ils ne faisaient pas de théorie, mais uniquement de la pratique. En y réfléchissant bien, Maugrey et Ombrage étaient les deux extrêmes dans leur manière d'enseigner. L'un trop pratique et pas assez théorique, l'autre trop théorique et pas assez pratique. Habituellement, Hermione considérait les manuels comme des temples de papier, à conserver avec un soin tout particulier. Or, les pages de celui de défense contre les forces du Mal étaient cornées, froissées, et Hermione rêvaient de le jeter au feu et d'imaginer à la place les immondes vêtements roses d'Ombrage, se consumer lentement.

Le soir au dîner, Hermione ne toucha pas à la nourriture présente dans son assiette, excepté pour y jouer du bout de sa fourchette, le menton dans la paume. Quelque chose la taraudait depuis le matin, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur _lui_. Elle devait absolument avoir une conversation avec lui, et ne pourrait dormir en paix cette nuit qu'à la condition de satisfaire son obsession. Elle leva les yeux le temps d'une demi-seconde vers sa table, mais les baissa aussitôt de peur de paraître suspecte. Avec ça, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir s'il était présent -bien qu'il était évident que la réponse soit positive.

Finalement, quand tout le monde eut fini son repas et que l'on se levait de table pour rejoindre les dortoirs, Hermione s'excusa vaguement auprès de Ron et Harry, et fila à travers la foule, les yeux rivés sur sa cible, qui s'éloignait inexorablement. Hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Elle tira profit d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Crabbe et Goyle pour entraîner Draco en arrière, sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Le concerné lui, glapit de surprise avant de reprendre contenance face à la découverte de son assaillant. Hermione et lui se trouvait à l'écart de la foule montante des élèves, dans un couloir parallèle aux escaliers et aux cachots, ainsi cachés de la vue et des oreilles d'autrui. L'expression contrariée de la Gryffondor n'indiqua rien de bon au blond, qui s'empressa de se défendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour des menaces, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor. Ce sont tes petits camarades qui ne vont pas être contents de voir leur sablier vide à leur réveil.

La pulsion première d'Hermione fut de lui faire avaler son insigne argenté, ce qu'elle imagina très fortement pour s'empêcher de reproduire ce dessein dans la réalité. Cela aurait signé son arrêt de mort, ce qui n'était pas son objectif. Hermione secoua vivement la tête, serrant les poings.

— Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à ce point sur moi et sur mes amis ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade ! Que tu t'étais fait une raison à propos des nés-moldus ! s'exclama-t-elle en un souffle, aussi fort que le lui permettait la distance entre eux et les autres élèves quittant la Grande Salle.

Avec ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, aussi bien Draco qu'Hermione avaient appris à se faire confiance. Ils étaient encore loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais leurs accrochages se faisaient moindre. Hermione en était donc venue à penser que Draco avait enfin effacé de sa mémoire les mœurs inculqués par sa famille. Ou du moins, en faisait-il abstraction pour elle… Mais aujourd'hui, il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Alors, s'il n'avait jamais pensé différemment à son égard, pourquoi se manifester uniquement maintenant ?

Draco, quant à lui, ne s'était pas attendu à une question si franche. Hermione l'avait mise au pied du mur, en une fraction de seconde. Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi cette petite sotte ne s'était-elle pas tue ? Il pourrait toujours retirer des points à Gryffondor pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais il risquait d'être trop suspect. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse une ruse qui pourrait sauver sa peau. Il faisait bien parti des Serpentard non ? Alors pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à user de son talent de malignité ? Il la fusilla du regard pour se donner contenance, mais aussi pour gagner du temps.

— J'aime le pouvoir, Granger. Ombrage m'a donné la possibilité de l'exercer, je l'ai prise, voilà tout. Et ce que je pense de toi n'a pas changé, il n'a jamais changé d'ailleurs. Tu es une _sang-de-bourbe_ , je suis un _sang-pur_. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cela. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait faire des parties d'échec comme si de rien était ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Granger ? Pas celui des sorciers en tout cas.

Draco avait frappé fort. Il avait abattu son poing contre la table, et tout ce qui s'était trouvé dessus avait été ravagé. Exactement comme les sentiments d'Hermione. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle savait bien que Malfoy n'était pas un tendre, mais elle avait cru.. Oh, ce qu'elle avait été bête ! Comment avait-elle pu accorder le bénéfice du doute à ce monstre faquin ? Dégoûtée, elle lui lança un regard indéfinissable, qui exprimait bien pire que de la haine. Elle ne gâcha pas plus de salive pour Draco, et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de lui, qui l'observa s'en aller. Lui non plus n'avait rien ajouté, trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le regard que la Gryffondor lui avait lancé était compréhensible, et il ne s'en formalisait pas. C'était plutôt son silence, qui avait eu le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen. Parfois, le silence est pire que les mots. Ainsi, Hermione n'avait même pas eu besoin de parler pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait… Il l'avait bien cherché, non ? Il l'avait mérité, Draco le savait. C'était ce qu'il voulait, depuis ce matin. Mais maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il ne se sentait pas aussi bien que prévu. Maussade, il se dirigea vers les cachots où se trouvait sa salle commune, et fonça tête baissée vers son dortoir. Heureusement, ce dernier était encore vide, ses camarades étant encore dans la salle commune.

Le Prince des Serpentard tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne faisait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, si bien que ses couvertures étaient totalement défaites. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa mémoire les événements du soir, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, l'expression d'Hermione s'imprimait sur sa rétine. Ah, ce qu'il la _haïssait_! Il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui depuis un an. Ce qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas de vrais sentiments -et dans tous les cas, il ne l'aurait jamais avouer-, mais quelques changements dans son comportement étaient apparus. Par exemple, dès qu'Hermione se trouvait à proximité, il essayait inconsciemment de capter son regard. Et à chaque échec, il se sentait terriblement frustré sans en comprendre la raison. Il détestait aussi qu'elle traîne avec ces deux abrutis de Saint Potter et Weasmoche, ou bien Viktor-Krum-dont-la-cervelle-se-trouve-dans-ses-biceps, l'année précédente.

Or, Draco n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, si tant est que ce qu'il ressentait en soient. Ce n'était pas _bien_ , vis-à-vis de ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué. Qu'en penserait ses parents, ses amis ? Il déshonorerait sa famille et serait moqué de toute part. Alors, Draco se vengeait sur Hermione de ses propres faiblesses. Il s'était dit que s'il continuait d'être méchant avec elle, comme à son habitude, personne y compris elle ne remarquerait ses états d'âme, et il reprendrait même plaisir à la faire souffrir. Il y avait cru. Mais ce soir, après avoir balancé à Hermione ses dernières paroles, il s'était fait souffrir autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir. Pour cela, il se haïssait avec autant de ferveur qu'il la haïssait elle. Ce trop plein de sentiments virulents et contradictoires lui donnaient bien trop chaud, et Draco se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de perdre l'esprit. Il finit par retirer son haut de pyjama ; son corps était brûlant et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Sa respiration devint plus forte et plus hachée, tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Enfin, alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers le plafond de son lit à baldaquin vert, Draco laissa s'échapper un long et profond soupir.

 _Cette fille allait le rendre fou._

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un nouveau chapitre de fini, et les choses commencent à bouger ! Un avis sur ce chapitre, et sur Draco ? Avez-vous compris ce que ce coquin a fait, huhu ? Rated M, ça vient ça vient ! Maintenant, toi, oui toi, le lecteur ! Me ferais-tu un petit cadeau de Noël ? Une review me ferait extrêmement plaisir !

Musique du chapitre : IAMX - The Unitied Field

 _We are all insane_

 _Counting down every single living day_

 _We are prisoners of fate_

 _I smile at the way everybody accepts the pain_

 _Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't feel_

 _Just because I don't feel doesn't mean I don't understand_

 _We are one in the unified field_

 _We are not in the dark_

 _Our animal anger is eating our human hearts_

 _How come everything hurts if nothing lasts_

 _I smile at the way everybody lives in the past_

 _Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't feel_

 _Just because I don't believe doesn't mean I don't understand_

 _We are one in the unified field_

 _We are all the same_

 _Counting down every second every living day_

 _We are prisoners of fate_

 _I smile at the way everybody accepts the pain_

 _Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't feel_

 _Just because I don't believe doesn't mean I don't understand_

 _We are one in the unified field_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't believe_

 _But I feel, I feel_


	7. Mori

La petite review à la fin du chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fanfiction ou ceux qui viennent de me rejoindre dans cette aventure ! Bonne année 2017 !

* * *

CHAPITRE VII

La tornade Ron Weasley était passé, laissant derrière elle les vestiges d'une relation passée, et une Hermione estomaquée et accablée. Elle ne pensait clairement pas que leur discussion allait être aussi mouvementée. Lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de ses sentiments, Ron qui avait feint l'écouter, sursauta brusquement sur le mot « fini. » Et comme une guêpe qu'on aurait taquiné, Ron avait pointé son dard directement vers le cœur d'Hermione. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre, s'était plaint d'avoir fait énormément d'effort, notamment depuis qu'ils voyaient une conseillère conjugale, et cerise sur le gâteau, l'accusa à tort de l'avoir trompé. Hermione qui jusqu'ici était restée calme, s'offusqua de cette accusation non-fondée, basée uniquement sur le délire du rouquin. Ce dernier ne voulut pas admettre qu'il se méprenait sans doute, et au fur et à mesure, le ton montait, les mots s'envenimaient, la porte claqua. Ron avait pris la décision de partir le soir-même, sans même prendre le temps d'empaqueter quelques affaires. Après son départ, la colère d'Hermione était retombée, et elle regretta amèrement leur dispute. Dans l'idéal qu'elle s'était imaginée de cette conversation, Ron et elle hochaient raisonnablement la tête, dormaient séparément jusqu'à ce que Hermione trouve un appartement afin de déménager dans la semaine ou le mois. Or maintenant, elle vivait un vrai cauchemar.

Plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, des dizaines de mouchoirs froissés jonchaient le sol de la maison, dans toutes les pièces, et Hermione n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit avant de recevoir des nouvelles de Ron. Ou du moins, des nouvelles de lui par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était impensable qu'il lui envoie bien gentiment un hibou. Hermione s'était alors postée à la fenêtre de sa chambre et avait contemplé le ciel avec envie. Ce dernier, bien que dénué de nuages et de toutes étoiles, faisait resplendir par sa noirceur l'éclat de la lune. L'astre était éclairé de moitié, pas tout à fait ronde ni en croissant, et semblait si proche qu'Hermione n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour l'effleurer. La sorcière rêva un instant de s'installer là-haut pour toujours. Elle se loverait dans un cratère, se familiariseraient avec les éventuels atomes vivants de la galaxie, et regarderait d'un air railleur la Terre bleue au loin. Elle se moquerait grassement des problèmes d'autrui qui ne la concernaient plus et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais, bien esseulée sur sa Lune où elle règnerait en maître. Cette perspective était aussi tentante que vicieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits par un petit mot griffonné de George. Ron s'était installé chez lui pour quelques jours.

Malgré avoir été rassurée par George, Hermione ne trouva le sommeil que très tard, et se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'aube. Au total, elle avait dût dormir quatre heures, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour tenir tout une journée de boulot à défendre correctement les elfes de maisons. Pourtant d'habitude, elle ne ratait le travail pour rien au monde, même l'état grippal ne l'arrêtait pas, quitte à mourir dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui, ses forces physiques et morales l'avaient lâchement abandonnées, ce qui l'obligea à se faire porter malade au Ministère. Une fois chose faite, elle déambula comme un fantôme à travers sa maison étrangement vide. Chaque pièce lui rappelait un souvenir passé avec Ron, ou bien Ron et Rose, et se dire que ce genre d'événement heureux n'arriverait plus jamais par sa faute lui était insupportable. Elle avait beau se persuader qu'il avait été préférable de dire la vérité à Ron plutôt que de le faire vivre dans le mensonge, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se consoler. Dans ces moments de crise, _une seule et unique chose pouvait la réconforter_.

Hermione revint sur ses pas jusque dans sa chambre, et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque. Elle était bien petite, comparée à celle du salon qui regorgeait de bouquins, mais ceux présents dans sa chambre, au plus près d'elle, étaient ceux qui possédaient une signification particulière pour elle. La jeune femme saisit un livre dont la reliure l'avait immédiatement attirée. Par Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas touché à ce livre depuis des années, et se demanda si ses pages n'allaient pas tomber en poussière sous ses doigts. La couverture présentait deux personnes effondrées sur un lit, tandis que leurs visages exprimaient tout l'effroi de leur tragédie. Une pièce de théâtre que tout bon anglais moldu se devait d'avoir lu. Il n'avait pas échappé aux yeux expert d'Hermione alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, l'âge de l'héroïne, et avait été profondément bouleversée à la fin de sa lecture. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'avoir une baguette n'était pas nécessaire pour être un génie, et était par conséquent d'autant plus fière de ses origines moldues.

De la pulpe de son index, Hermione suivit le tracé des courbes des lettres, formant le nom de l'auteur, comme pour le rendre familier avec elle-même. William Shakespeare. Elle débuta l'ouvrage à la première page, et ne s'arrêta de lire qu'au bout d'une demi-heure. Les deux protagonistes de la tragédie venaient de se rencontrer lors d'un bal ; à la fin de celui-ci, la jeune fille découvre qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de l'héritier de la famille ennemie à la sienne. Commence alors le tragique destin de Roméo et Juliette. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione relit plusieurs fois quatre vers. Elle en comprenait très bien le sens dans la tragédie, mais quelque chose de plus enfouie en elle lui soufflait de relire attentivement, encore et encore.

 _My only love sprung from my only hate!_

 _Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

 _Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

 _That I must love a loathed enemy._ *

Son cerveau tourna a plein régime, mais par l'ironie tragique qu'insufflait en elle cette pièce de théâtre, elle ne vit pas ce qui était pourtant évident. Hermione était encore aveuglée, encore tourmentée et laissa le livre à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas restée ainsi prostrée toute la journée, il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle arrangea rapidement ses cheveux, s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et utilisa la poudre de cheminette dans le but de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse _._ Sa raison ? Elle devait se rendre chez Fleury & Bott acheter de nouveaux livres.. D'un autre côté, elle espérait aussi croiser Ron, qui travaillait aujourd'hui à la boutique, afin de pouvoir s'expliquer.

La sorcière fit tinter la petite clochette de la boutique signalant un nouvel arrivant, et salua poliment le propriétaire. Elle le connaissait bien, puisqu'elle venait faire ses emplettes tous les ans chez lui, lorsqu'elle étudiant encore à Poudlard. Et depuis, dès qu'elle avait besoin d'un livre venant tout juste de sortir de chez l'éditeur, Hermione allait directement le voir. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, la brunette parcourut les étalages, puis se trouva un petit coin tranquille pour lire, c'est-à-dire sur l'espèce de balcon du premier étage, donnant sur l'entrée du libraire. Elle feuilleta distraitement un manuel sur les animaux fantastiques, puis fut interrompue dans sa lecture par une voix nasillarde. Deux femmes discutaient -ou plutôt piaillait- juste en dessous du balcon où elle s'était installée, et ne semblaient visiblement pas vouloir partir. Hermione retint un soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait été plus en colère, elle aurait certainement laissé tomber son manuel sur la tête des deux pauvres femmes. Elle n'entendait pas exactement ce qu'elle disait, et s'en fichait éperdument, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs mots retinrent son attention. Elle écouta alors les commérages des deux sorcières, à défaut de pouvoir lire en paix.

— … famille… était en danger… ce pauvre Lucius Malfoy !

— _Pauvre ?!_ J'espère que tu plaisantes ! hurla presque l'une des mégères.

— … même pas pour dix gallions ! ricana bêtement l'autre. Mais… son fils… avec Greengrass… doivent pas être dans la misère non plus.

Là, Hermione se surprit à tendre l'oreille, tandis qu'elle entendait son sang pulser contre ses tympans. Elle se pencha très légèrement au dessus de la rambarde, ne voulant plus louper une miette de ce qui se racontait en bas. L'autre femme avait prit un air grave, et la main sur le cœur, haussa les sourcils dans une imitation de la surprise à en couper le souffle.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai appris ce matin… Une bien triste nouvelle.

— Oh, je t'en prie, mets-moi dans la confidence Adeline !

— C'est mon mari qui me l'a annoncé.. Il était très proche de la famille Greengrass. Fut un temps où il travaillait encore avec le père du père de famille. Tu sais ce qu'il en est du côté de la mère.. _Malédiction_ , murmura craintivement la dénommée Adeline.

L'autre sorcière mima un frisson d'horreur.

— Eh bien, ça n'a pas loupé, continua Adeline. Astoria Greengrass est morte cette nuit.

* * *

Astoria avait passé une bonne journée, une rare bonne journée. La meilleure depuis longtemps. Son teint était moins pâle, et elle avait trouvé les forces nécessaire pour se lever, s'habiller et rester debout une majeure partie de la journée -sans sortir du manoir bien entendu. Draco était aussi rester à ses côtés, au cas où elle se sentirait mal. Il demeurait toujours dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais lui laissait ses libertés en ne se mêlant pas de ses affaires. De même, Astoria avait retrouver l'appétit : leur elfe de maison leur prépara alors un énorme petit-déjeuner, qui ferait aussi office de déjeuner. Tant mieux si Astoria mangeait bien, mais elle ne devait pas manger trop. La petite taille de son estomac depuis des mois ne le supporterait pas, et cela serait pire que tout si elle en devenait malade. Astoria l'avait traité de rabat-joie au moment où il lui conseilla d'être raisonnable sur sa ration de nourriture, cependant plus amusée qu'ennuyée. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait faire attention, et Draco n'était que le gardien de sa santé. Elle lui en était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber. Tandis que de son côté, il trouvait cela normal. Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace s'il abandonnait la femme qu'il aimait ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

Si Astoria était de bonne humeur ce jour-là, Draco était comblé. Son sentiment d'allégresse ne se voyait évidemment pas sous son expression de marbre, comme à son habitude, mais il était réellement joyeux. Astoria avait dû le remarquer, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rien n'aurait pu ébranler sa bonne volonté. Elle allait mieux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux et à ceux de Draco. Cependant, une ombre se profilait sur le tableau, et le jeune Malfoy le pressentait. Ce jour était trop beau pour être vrai : le matin-même, il avait espéré que ce jour de rémission signifie la disparition de la malédiction. Mais ça ne se pouvait. Un médicomage lui avait déjà expliqué quelques effets d'une maladie, semblable à une malédiction. Souvent, les patients passent une bonne journée, avant que le pire ne se produise le lendemain. Draco redoutait donc le moment de recrudescence, où il risquait de perdre Astoria à jamais. Au lieu de se morfondre, il profita de chaque instant passé en compagnie de sa femme, aussi dans le but de ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

En pleine nuit, Astoria s'agita dans son sommeil, jusqu'à se réveiller complètement. Draco, qui ne dormait plus que d'une oreille ces derniers temps, se réveilla immédiatement. Il alla chercher un peu d'eau fraîche pour sa compagne, qui se plaignait d'avoir trop chaud. Puis, sans raison apparente, la jeune femme commença à pousser des gémissements. Ceux-ci étaient tout d'abord infimes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent en sonorité. Finalement, Astoria poussa des gémissements à en fendre l'âme, comme si elle souffrait atrocement physiquement. Pourtant, elle n'avait mal nul part. Non, son mal venait d'ailleurs, de l'esprit, de son sang, de son âme. Tout ce qui relevait du métaphysique était contaminé et brûlait à la manière d'un puissant poison. Draco était totalement vulnérable face à se mal, tandis qu'Astoria continuait à se démener contre une entité invisible aux yeux du blond. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se lever, des spasmes la saisissait, la clouant au lit. Un râle infâme s'échappa des lèvres gercées de la sorcière, suivi d'un sanglot débile. Draco lui-même se sentait faiblir, incapable de trouver de quoi calmer la crise de sa bien aimée. Ces tortures étaient pire que tout, puisque totalement psychologique. Encore, s'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, lui apporter une bassine, de l'eau, ouvrir les fenêtres.. Mais rien, _rien_ ne serait efficace. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure tout en ratant plusieurs battements -par chance, il n'était pas cardiaque.

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir oeuvré comme un fou pour sauver Astoria, celle-ci s'affaissa lentement sur ses oreillers, elle ne lança plus de paroles incompréhensibles, et elle devint silencieuse. Draco resta là, immobile, le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, et son cerveau, comme pour lui éviter une vérité trop intolérable, s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Mais le temps, lui, ne s'arrêta pas. Astoria était morte sous ses yeux. Le jour fatidique était arrivé, mais Draco ne pouvait pas y croire.. Un corps, si longtemps animé par la vie, ne pouvait pas simplement s'arrêter, tel un automate cassé ?! Le désormais veuf était révolté. Il en voulait à la terre entière, et aurait été prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage si la vue du corps d'Astoria ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle avait encore les yeux ouvert, mais ils fixaient dans le vide. Un voile légèrement trouble s'était déposé sur ses iris, et une larme avait perlé au coin de son œil. Sa bouche était déformé, d'une couleur étrangement foncée. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Draco fut sa rigidité cadavérique. Ce phénomène avait rendu les traits de son visage plus durs que d'accoutumée, tant et si bien que Draco avait du mal à reconnaître ce visage qu'il avait pourtant si souvent côtoyé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco resta une heure durant à observer un corps inerte et froid. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, bien que ce fût déjà le cas. Il appela, dans des gestes mécaniques et contrit, Sainte-Mangouste, et en dépit de ses plaintes, on lui retira l'enveloppe charnelle d'Astoria. Juste avant, il prit soin de lui fermer les paupières, et la laissa aux mains des infirmiers. Pas d'adieu. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Au petit matin, Draco, dont les cernes violettes barraient le visage, envoya une missive de la plus haute importance à Poudlard. Dans l'heure suivante, on lui renvoya son fils. Draco était resté assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, et n'entendit même pas que Scorpius s'approcha, l'air grave. Le garçon secoua maladroitement le bras de son père, ne sachant comment le sortir de sa léthargie. Draco sursauta, et posa ses grands yeux acier sur le visage de Scorpius. Il y a quelques années à peine, il n'était qu'un bébé, apprenant à marcher, où qu'Astoria berçait dans ses bras pour l'endormir.. Cette pensée lui serra la gorge, alors que tout son esprit lui hurlait d'annoncer à Scorpius que… Il s'éclaircit la gorge, plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et prit une petite inspiration, comme pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

— Ta mère est…

Son dernier mot se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais Draco n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour que le jeune sorcier comprenne. Il hocha la tête sans un mot, puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il redescendit dîner -manger un morceau de pain- il avait les yeux rouges, et des lignes horizontales brillaient sur ses joues, sillage tracé par le sel de ses larmes. Draco ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir pleuré. Seulement, il se sentait honteux de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir. Scorpius avait ressenti le besoin de se retirer, peut-être par peur de réprimande face à un père en apparence stoïque.

* * *

L'après-midi, Draco avait dût préparé l'enterrement, finissant par choisir la robe qu'Astoria porterait dans son cercueil. Cela n'avait pas posé de problème de choisir un cercueil, une pierre tombale et sa gravure, mais la robe… Il n'avait jamais été un expert avec les domaines féminins, mais il avait tenu à ce qu'il choisisse une robe. Une robe qui aurait plu à sa femme. Mais laquelle ? En ouvrant sa penderie, une vingtaine de robe se dévoila sous ses yeux fatigués. Il élimina d'abord celles qu'il considérait comme trop décontracté, et celles trop raffinées. Il n'en restait plus que sept, ce qui était encore énorme pour un homme désemparé. Il plaça les tenues sur le lit, en saisissait une, puis une autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, où il n'arrivait toujours pas à choisir, il fronça les sourcils et en prit une au hasard. Si Astoria les avait acheté, c'est qu'elle les aimait toutes, non ?

— Celle-ci est bien trop démodée, déclara une voix à la fois ferme et douce.

Draco leva les yeux sur Narcissa Malfoy qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, et qui s'approchait du lit pour considérer les robes. Sans la lâcher du regard, de peur qu'elle ne se volatilise si jamais il osait détourner son attention, il laissa sa mère se charger de cette tâche. Appliquée, elle contempla toutes les robes une à une avant de jeter son dévolu sur l'une d'elle. Narcissa la leva pour la montrer à son fils, qui ne cessait de la regarder elle.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle afin qu'il approuve son choix.

Draco secoua imperceptiblement la tête, et regarda la robe. Elle était d'une simplicité étonnante, d'un vert d'eau tirant sur le bleu, où de petits strass noirs scintillaient semblables à un ciel étoilé en négatif. Elle correspondait parfaitement au tempérament d'Astoria. A sa plus grande surprise, il donna sa bénédiction au premier choix de sa mère. Sa mère… Il ne savait pas comment elle était parvenue jusqu'ici, bien que ce soit son ancienne demeure, et il ignorait aussi comment elle avait été au courant pour Astoria, puisqu'il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents. Quoi qu'il en soit, voir la figure de Narcissa aujourd'hui l'apaisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de porter son masque d'indifférence avec elle ; il pouvait laisser exprimer à son visage toute la peine qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Narcissa passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa progéniture, aplatissant une mèche de cheveux folle grâce à un geste purement maternel. Enfin, elle scruta son regard et fut frappée de plein fouet par tout ce qu'il laissait transparaître. Il y avait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas été aussi désespéré. Alors, brusquement, elle serra son enfant tremblant dans ses bras, prenant un peu de sa souffrance sur ses épaules pour le libérer. Ça n'était rien si elle souffrait, tant que son fils pouvait être soulagé l'espace d'un instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, un grand nombre d'invités se présentèrent à l'enterrement d'Astoria. Tout le monde était assis en rang devant un cercueil fermé, tandis qu'un petit homme au front dégarni récitait quelques mots en l'honneur de la défunte. Draco se trouvait au premier rang. A sa droite Scorpius, accompagné d'Albus Potter. Son arrivée d'ailleurs avait provoqué des chuchotements dans l'assistance, mais Draco fut le seul à ne rien dire. Il était d'accord avec sa présence, si seulement il pouvait apporter un certain réconfort à Scorpius, puisque lui-même ne le pouvait pas. A sa gauche se trouvait la famille proche d'Astoria, c'est-à-dire son père, sa mère, et sa sœur Daphne. Celle-ci avait brièvement serré la main de Draco, contrairement à ses beaux parents qui ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Enfin, derrière le premier rang se trouvaient les parents de Draco, puis des amis d'Astoria, des collègues de longues dates, des connaissances.. Malfoy ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Il aurait mieux préféré faire l'enterrement en petit comité, quelque chose de plus intime. Pourtant, s'il cherchait bien dans le fond des rangs, il pourrait trouver de sales journalistes non invités, qui seraient prêts à tout pour vendre du parchemin.

Hermione transplana une trentaine de mètre plus loin, cachée par un saule pleureur. Mal à l'aise, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et observa ce qui se passait plus loin. Elle n'avait pas été invitée -pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ?- mais ayant appris la mort d'Astoria, sa bonne âme et son côté bonne samaritaine avait pris le dessus. Elle portait une simple robe noire, celle qu'elle avait déjà portée pour d'autres enterrements après la Guerre de Poudlard. Au loin, elle distingua Scorpius, puis sa version plus âgée à côté de lui, Draco. Il portait un costume noir, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires, une chemise noire et une cravate noir, qui contrastaient largement avec la pâleur de sa peau et la couleur blonde de ses cheveux. Le sorcier fixait sans ciller le cercueil devant lui, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient visibles même à trente mètres, et ses mains étaient fermées en deux poings crispés. Et malgré cette posture immobile, Hermione le trouva majestueusement beau. Le chagrin, tragiquement, le rendait beau. Hermione n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer plus, que Draco eut un mouvement de la tête. Il avait senti des yeux inquisiteurs se poser sur lui, et il croisa le regard d'Hermione. L'éclair de haine qu'elle vit passer dans ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne s'était certes pas attendue à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais leur relation s'étant quelque peu améliorée, elle ne comprenait pas ce regard. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec tant de fureur dans ses yeux aciers, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde se leva, et Draco en profita pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au saule pleureur. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, et attendait le cœur battant sa sentence. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus se défilée. Campé sur ses deux jambes, le visage fermé, Draco siffla :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Autant d'agressivité laissa la jeune femme bouche bée. Il ne l'avait pas insulté, mais n'avait même pas prononcé son nom pour la désigner. Elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autres, et sa présence-même le dérangeait. Elle papillonna des cils, aussi désorientée que si on lui avait donné un coup de pelle sur le crâne.

— Je suis venue parce que… J'ai appris pour Ast-… Je voulais seulement vous… Te donner mes sincères condoléances, balbutia-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, juste derrière la silhouette de Draco, Hermione vit Albus Potter les observer furtivement, puis se détourner pour rejoindre son ami. Bon sang, il l'avait vu, elle en était sûre. Elle qui avait voulu passer inaperçue..

— Je me fiche de tes condoléances Granger. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors rentre chez toi. Va t'en.. _Va t'en !_

Était-il sérieux ? Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés face à un Draco imperturbable. Oui, il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête en se pointant ici comme une fleur ? Elle recula de quelques pas telle une biche blessée, et ne tarda pas à transplaner sans quitter Draco des yeux. Lui non plus n'avait pas détourner le regard, et il regarda encore dans la direction d'Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait laissé que du vide après son départ. Du vide, c'était exactement ce que ressentait Draco. Du vide, et une culpabilité atroce, qui lui ferait plier les genoux et tomber à terre s'il ne devait pas rejoindre les personnes qui l'attendaient. Il en voulait énormément à Granger d'être venue, bien que ce soit lui le premier fautif dans cette histoire. Il venait de mettre sa femme en terre, cette femme qu'il avait chéri. Et malgré ça, il ressentait encore des sentiments vis à vis de l'ex-Gryffondor. Ainsi, se refusant à ces penchants indignes, c'était elle qu'il avait repoussé et blâmé. Mieux valait qu'elle le haïsse, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas l'espoir qu'elle revienne un jour vers lui. C'était une victoire à la Pyrrhus : _une victoire obtenue au prix d'une terrible perte_.

* * *

Hermione se rendit le lendemain chez Harry, qui l'avait invité à prendre un thé. La brune avait hésité : elle se sentait atrocement fatiguée avec tous les événements qui lui étaient tombés dessus d'un coup. Littéralement, le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Et les choc avait été douloureux. Elle dormait peu, elle mangeait peu, et son corps fragile lui faisait comprendre qu'elle fichait sa vie en l'air, surtout si elle continuait sur cette voie. Finalement, elle se décida à accepter la proposition de son meilleur ami, qui ne pouvait lui faire que du bien… N'est-ce pas ?

— Ça va ? s'enquit Harry en la laissant entrer.

L'intéressée esquissa un sourire -tordu certainement, vu tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour contracté ses muscles.

— Oui.

 _Mensonge._ Sa vie était un foutoir sans nom. Hermione baissa les yeux de sorte que Harry ne puisse pas voir leur tristesse, et ne releva même pas les yeux quand il lui apporta sa boisson chaude. Là, tout de suite, elle avait une envie irrésistible de se noyer dans les trente centilitres de thé brûlant. Harry et elle discutèrent brièvement de Ron, puis un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle sentait que Harry allait aborder un sujet déplaisant. Le signal fut la tasse qu'il reposa sur la table de la cuisine.

— Albus m'a dit t'avoir aperçu à l'enterrement d'Astoria Greengrass. Je ne remets pas en doute Albus, mais je voulais attendre d'avoir ta version des choses.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas mentir, et cela n'aurait servit à rien. Elle pouvait compter sur Harry, elle le savait. Alors, elle hocha doucement la tête, toutefois bloquée dans son mutisme. Harry se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes, comme pour mieux voir. Et en effet, il fut frappé d'un éclair de lucidité.

— Hermione… Tu l'aimes.

Ça n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il avait dit cela calmement, sans une once de reproche. Stupéfaite qu'il énonce clairement quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis aussi longtemps, elle releva son visage, l'air interdit. Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle-même ne l'avait pas comprit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle eut l'impression que ses joues prenaient feu, puis demanda d'une petite voix aiguë :

— Comment…?

Harry eut un petit sourire plein de compassion.

— Je suis ton meilleur ami, répondit-il dans une réplique semblable à ce que Hermione lui avait déjà dit en sixième année, alors qu'il ne sortait pas encore avec Ginny.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas du tout énervé. Il devait sans doute être un peu choqué sans le montrer, et se poser un tas de question. Il ne devait absolument pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouvait, et comme réponse à cette question silencieuse, elle lança :

— Tu sais, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il veut le faire croire…

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un nouveau chapitre se termine (long cette fois, rien que pour vos beaux yeux !). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A votre avis, comment va se développer la relation de Draco et Hermione ? Avez-vous hâte d'avoir la suite ? (moi oui huhu !). Une petite question supplémentaire : j'essaie de faire en sorte que les personnages soient IC (In Character, soit fidèle au caractère des personnages des livres). Trouvez-vous cela réussi ? Dites-le-moi dans votre review, afin que je puisse m'améliorer si nécessaire. Des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !

* _Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine_

 _Je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître vraiment_

 _Prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître_

 _Qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté_

Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose deux musiques. Une sur le point de vue de Draco, et une autre pour Hermione.

Musique de Draco : Daniela Andrade - Crazy (cover)

 **I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**

 _Je me souviens de, je me souviens, je me souviens de quand j'ai perdu la tête_

 **There was something so pleasant about that face**

 _Il y avait quelque chose de si agréable dans ce visage_

 **Even your emotions had an echo in so much space**

 _Même vos émotions ont un écho dans tant d'espace_

 **And when you're out there, without care**

 _Et quand tu sors de là, sans faire attention_

 **Yeah I was out of touch**

 _Ouais j'étais hors de portée_

 **But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**

 _Mais ce n'était pas car je n'en savais pas assez_

 **I just knew too much**

 _C'est juste que j'en savais trop_

 **Does that make me crazy ?**

 _Cela fait-il de moi un fou ?_

 **Possibly**

 _Probablement_

 **Come on now who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you**

 _Allez maintenant, qui pensez-vous, qui pensez-vous, qui pensez-vous, qui pensez-vous_

 **Think you are ? Ha ha ha, bless your soul**

 _Être ? Ha ha ha, que votre âme soit bénite_

 **You really think you're in control**

 _Vous croyez vraiment avoir le contrôle_

 **I think you're crazy**

 _Je pense que vous êtes fou_

 **Just like me**

 _Tout comme moi_

 **Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**

 _Et depuis que je suis tout petit, et depuis que je suis tout petit ça me semblait marrant_

 **And there's no considence I've come**

 _Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis venu_

 **And I can die when I'm done**

 _Et je pourrais mourir quand je serai comblé_

 **But maybe I'm crazy**

 _Mais peut-être suis-je fou_

 **Maybe you're crazy**

 _Peut-être êtes-vous fou_

 **Maybe we're crazy**

 _Peut-être sommes-nous fous_

 **Probably**

 _Probablement_

Musique de Hermione : Blue Fondation - Eyes On Fire

 **I'll seek you out,**

 _Je te dénicherai_

 **Flay you alive**

 _T'écorcherai vif_

 **One more word and you won't survive**

 _Un mot de plus et tu ne suirvivras pas_

 **And I'm not scared of your stolen power**

 _Et je n'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir volé_

 **I see right through you any hour**

 _Je vois clair en toi à n'importe quel moment_

 **I won't soothe your pain**

 _Je n'apaiserai pas ta douleur_

 **I won't ease your strain**

 _Je ne dissiperai pas ta pression_

 **You'll be waiting in vain**

 _Tu attendras en vain_

 **I got nothing for you to gain**

 _Je n'ai rien pour toi à obtenir_

 **I'm taking it slow**

 _J'y vais mollo_

 **Feeding my flame**

 _Nourrissant ma flamme_

 **Shuffling the cards of your game**

 _Mélangeant les cartes de ton jeu_

 **And just in time**

 _Et juste à temps_

 **In the right place**

 _Au bon endroit_

 **Suddenly I will play my ace**

 _Soudainement je jouerai mon as_

 **I won't soothe your pain**

 _Je n'apaiserai pas ta douleur_

 **I won't ease your strain**

 _Je ne dissiperai pas ta pression_

 **You'll be waiting in vain**

 _Tu attendras en vain_

 **I got nothing for you to gain**

 _Je n'ai rien pour toi à obtenir_

 **Eyes on fire**

 _Yeux sur le feu_

 **Your spine is ablaze**

 _Ta colonne vertébrale est en feu_

 **Felling any foe with my gaze**

 _Faisant tomber les ennemis avec mon regard_

 **And just in time**

 _Et juste à temps_

 **In the right place**

 _Au bon endroit_

 **Steadily emerging with grace**

 _Emergeant fermement avec grâce_

 **Felling any foe with my gaze**

 _Faisant tomber les ennemis avec mon regard_


	8. Periculum

Réponses aux reviews anonyme (que je n'avais pas fait avant, honte à moi !)

dramionelove : Merci beaucoup !

Berenice : Merci merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

No : Grazie mille !

nanapanda : Merci infiniment pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai, je préfère qu'ils soient plus "fragiles" (humains en somme), car il ne faut pas oublier tout ce que Harry Potter implique.. De la discrimination, du racisme très dur, un régime autoritaire, une guerre. Ce n'est pas rien, et je pense que ça marque les esprits à jamais, et conditionne toutes les actions par la suite.. Alors, qu'Hermione et Draco se sautent dessus au bout de deux heures : c'est juste impensable ! Merci pour ton compliment ton mon écriture, mon cœur a fait boom ! :D

Sachez que je lis absolument TOUTES vos reviews, et que j'essaie toujours d'y répondre. C'est vraiment très encourageant de recevoir des messages comme ça, même s'ils sont courts. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est un soutien important. Certes, j'écris d'abord pour mon plaisir personnel, mais on va pas se mentir, c'est toujours très gratifiant de voir que l'on apprécie un travail sur lequel on s'est donné du mal ! Alors allez-y, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur (même si c'est négatif MAIS constructif), j'en prendrai note.

* * *

CHAPITRE VIII

 _Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette, et s'approchèrent sans bruit jusqu'aux toilettes. Pourtant, le cœur de Draco battait si fort dans sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression que l'on entendait que ça dans le château. En comparaison, Hermione était bien plus sereine et concentrée que lui. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes…_

Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés, et alla directement se cacher derrière des cabinets de toilettes, Draco à ses talons. Elle tendit tout d'abord l'oreille, intimant à Draco de faire silence en posant son index contre sa bouche. Tous deux entendirent des murmures indistincts, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour entendre ce que disait la voix. La Gryffondor pencha donc la tête, de sorte de voir sans être vue. Draco, impatient, fit de même en plaçant sa tête juste au dessus de celle d'Hermione.

Un garçon, de deux ans plus vieux qu'eux, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rouge, fixait les lavabos et parlait tout bas. Encore une fois, ils ne purent comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais Hermione fit justement remarquer la robe à Draco.

— Eh bien quoi ? D'accord, sa robe est d'une laideur effrayante, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour lui lancer un Stupéfix, railla le blond.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention ! siffla Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

Elle n'était pas comme lui, à vouloir faire du mal à n'importe qui sous des prétextes ridicules. Elle secoua la tête tout en faisant trembler les boucles de ses cheveux.

— Et je parlais non pas de l'esthétique de la robe, mais de la couleur. Elle est rouge, comme celle qu'avait Viktor Krum ce soir (Hermione se sentit rougir, et se demanda pourquoi elle avait été obligée de mentionner ce détail). Il vient de Durmstrang, lui aussi.

Draco se focalisa alors sur la robe du garçon, et ne put qu'hocher la tête. Bonne remarque, ce type ne venait pas de chez eux. Qui d'autres seraient assez fous pour se rendre en pleine nuit dans les toilettes des filles afin d'y murmurer des choses, excepté ces gens de l'Est ? Il avait toujours dit que ces Bulgare étaient louches.

— Ah oui, Krum…, ricana Draco, qui avait bien entendu noté la remarque d'Hermione, et ne comptait pas la laisser indemne. Je me demande vraiment comment il a pu t'inviter _toi_. On a dû lui lancer un _Imperio_ , pour lui faire une blague ! Ou alors, il se sert de toi pour piéger Potter.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! cracha Hermione, qui en avait sérieusement marre qu'on lui rabâche les mêmes choses sur Viktor.

Hermione était si remontée qu'elle aurait écrasé le bout du pied de Malfoy, si seulement ils ne devaient pas restés discrets.

— Oh, moi ? Rien ! C'est plutôt lui qu'il faut plaindre ! chuchota-t-il toujours.

— Ferme-la un peu, et écoute ce que le garçon de Durmstrang dit ! réprimanda la brune, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il marmonnait.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Il est seulement en train d'invoquer l'esprit des toilettes. Et vraiment, je ne tiens pas à être là quand il arrivera, dit-il dégoûté, amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione dans un souffle, attrapant _in extremis_ la main de Draco.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris, et la jeune fille relâcha son emprise, comme si la main de Draco l'avait brûlé. Quant à lui, il était toujours hors de vue mais bien plus proche du garçon qu'auparavant, et se figea soudain. La température dans la pièce chuta de quelques degrés, si bien qu'Hermione en eut des frissons. Pourquoi Malfoy tirait brusquement une tête de six pieds de long ? Ça n'était absolument pas rassurant, surtout lorsqu'il annonça gravement :

— C'est normal que nous ne puissions pas comprendre ce qu'il dit, ce n'est ni de l'anglais ni du bulgare… Il parle en _fourchelang_.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, se demandant si Malfoy ne lui jouait pas un tour. Et elle aurait largement préféré ! Malheureusement, il avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse, son cerveau étant littéralement en ébullition. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ce garçon agissait en pleine nuit, il ne voulait pas être vu. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ce garçon avait choisi _ces_ toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, et qu'il parlait _fourchelang_ devant _ces_ lavabos.

— Il essaie d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! glapit Hermione tout à coup paniquée.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue là-bas, mais savait exactement où se trouvait l'entrée. Et après tout, elle avait passé plusieurs mois dans ces toilettes à préparer du Polynectar. Avant que le fanatique n'atteigne son but, Hermione sorti de l'ombre, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Bien que mal assuré, Draco la rejoignit. Par Salazar, mais que fichait-il ?! Il aurait dû la laisser se débrouiller et sauver sa peau ! C'était ce à quoi il était doué non ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se défiler.

— Ce que tu essaies de faire est interdit. Il n'y a plus rien en bas de toute façon. Pose ta baguette sur le sol et fais-la glisser doucement vers moi. Draco, va appeler Dumbledore !

Était-elle stupide à ce point ? hurla la conscience de Draco. Nul doute que le garçon n'allait pas coopérer. Si elle s'était tue, il aurait pu le maîtriser d'un simple maléfice… Comme soupçonné, le garçon ne tenta même pas de collaborer, et pointa directement sa baguette vers les deux jeunes gens.

— _Confringo_ _!_ hurla-t-il, et la porte des toilettes derrière Hermione vola en éclat.

Immédiatement, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard coururent se mettre à l'abri. Bientôt, les sorts fusèrent de toute part, tandis que Draco maudissait Hermione à haute voix.

— Bravo Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, tu as vraiment le sens de la diplomatie ! Maintenant il veut nous tuer !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! cria Hermione par-dessus une nouvelle explosion. _Stupéfix_ _!_

— _Crucio_ _!_

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur face au Sortilège Impardonnable que venait de lancer le garçon, et qui l'avait manquer de peu. Finalement, peut-être que Draco avait raison.

— _Incendio !_

Un des lavabos explosa, arrosant tout le monde et rendant le sol glissant. Les sorts jetés étaient en si grand nombre et tant incessant qu'Hermione avait du mal à suivre le fil. Elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer qui avait lancé tel sort contre qui, et Draco était dans le même cas de confusion.

— _Expelliarmus !_

— _Protego !_

— _Incarcerem !_

— _Petrificus Totalus !_

— _AVADA…!_

Une détonation sourde retentit, suivi d'un flash de lumière. Un « _CRAC_ » se fit entendre, et quelque chose de lourd s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, désolée ! J'espère tout de même que vous l'avez aimé ! Le mystère se dévoile... A la semaine prochaine !

Musique du chapitre : IAMX - Volatile Times

 _Look at me, what have I become_

 _I am lost I was once a gentleman_

 _But the thief came out in old London town_

 _So I must leave you now_

 _But I will remember the ups and the downs_

 _Goodbye my friends_

 _Goodbye to the money_

 _Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

 _I just want to turn the lights on_

 _In these volatile times_

 _Look at me in the apocalypse_

 _My European guilt, expecting instant fix_

 _I imagine all the brutal services_

 _Of ancient infidels_

 _Of all the wounded and the crying witches_

 _Goodbye my friends_

 _Goodbye to the money_

 _Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

 _I just want to turn the lights on_

 _In these volatile times_

 _I drove through countries like a marching funeral_

 _In the search of fools and utopias_

 _Along the lonely roads_

 _with all the empty human souls_

 _Filling their heavy hearts_

 _With slum religion and Coca-Cola_

 _Every book is read and I'm paralyzed_

 _Every fist is clenched, but I'm so tired_

 _Goodbye my friends_

 _Goodbye to the money_

 _Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

 _I just want to turn the lights on_

 _In these volatile times_


	9. Luctus

Message important en fin de chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE IX

Le ciel était gris, rendant l'atmosphère plus pesante et humide. Le jeune homme traversa la grille laissée ouverte par un propriétaire imprudent, et ne s'arrêta pas pour déplorer l'état monstrueux du jardin. La demeure était silencieuse. On aurait presque pu croire que toute âme avait quitté les lieux, mais le sorcier savait qu'il restait bien une personne. Il monta les escaliers, puis se rendit dans la chambre principale. Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir, et des ronflements parvinrent aux oreilles du métis. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre. La brusque clarté frappa le visage de Draco Malfoy, qui se réveilla en sursaut et en grognant.

— Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous-en et fermez ces foutus rideaux.

— Ça pue l'hyppogriffe ici, marmonna l'intéressé.

Surpris de cette audace, le blond releva légèrement la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses draps. Reconnaissant le visage de son invité, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

— Blaise Zabini, quel honneur.

Ce dernier, lors de sa dernière réplique, avait volontairement omis un détail concernant l'odeur. La pièce était saturée d'une douce odeur acre, dont Blaise découvrit la raison en éclairant la pièce. Plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, du Whisky Pur Feu en l'occurence, jonchaient le plancher. L'une était renversé, la moitié de son contenu répandu sur le sol, et une autre encore intacte était précieusement gardée par Draco, comme un dragon surveillant son butin. La comparaison était d'ailleurs tout à fait juste, car il le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir lâché la bouteille même pendant son sommeil.

— _Récurvite_ , lança Blaise, et le sol redevint propre.

Quant à Draco, il marmonnait dans sa barbe sans que Blaise ne puisse saisir un seul mot. Un coup d'œil plus appuyé lui permit de noter les cheveux en bataille de son ami, sa barbe de quelques jours, ses cernes et ses vêtements froissés. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy, le grand Draco Malfoy n'avait-il pas pris de douche ? Ne s'était-il pas regardé dans un miroir ? Et encore, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Draco n'avait toujours pas changé les draps de son lit depuis la mort de son épouse. Elle était morte dedans. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne trouvait pas cela « glauque ». Non, Draco se raccrochait le plus que possible à une illusion. Il se disait que s'il changeait les draps, il perdrait l'odeur d'Astoria pour toujours. Blaise poussa un léger soupir : voir son ami dans cet état n'était absolument pas plaisant, et il se sentait totalement impuissant. La démarche de rétablissement devait venir de Draco, pas de lui.

— Tu devrais faire quelque chose de tes journées Draco.. Te bouger un peu. Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'Astoria… n'est plus là, finit-il par dire, ayant de justesse évité le mot « décédée ».

Le blond se contenta de bougonner. De ce que Blaise pouvait en déduire, Malfoy était encore saoul, et avait tout d'un dépressif alcoolique. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas tomber si bas…

— Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi Draco.. Tes parents, moi, Pansy…

Le soudain rire moqueur de Draco résonna dans toute la chambre. Avec bien des efforts, il se mit en position assise dans son lit, gardant le Whisky Pur Feu auprès de lui. Il contredit immédiatement les paroles de son ami, insistant sur Pansy. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des lustres, et il la savait en colère contre lui. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, et au plus profond de lui, s'en fichait. Il avait toujours détesté cette petite pimbêche, de toute façon. Blaise resta un instant bouche bée, puis secoua la tête avec aberration.

— Pansy t'a invité à son mariage, il y a deux ans. Tu n'es pas venu. Voilà pourquoi elle t'en veut. C'est compréhensible.

Draco haussa les épaules, ricanant quelque peu. Il se souvenait en effet vaguement avoir reçu un carton d'invitation, mais avait dû l'utiliser pour alimenter un feu de cheminée.. Par inadvertance.. Blaise était complètement désarmé face à ce comportement puéril. En réalité, lui-même ne savait pas comment agir : il devait faire preuve d'indulgence, puisque son ami vivait vraisemblablement mal son veuvage, mais il devait aussi se montrer ferme afin de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Ainsi, il tenta de lui prendre la bouteille des mains, mais Draco fut étonnement plus rapide et agile. Malfoy se leva de son lit en titubant et plissa les yeux.

— Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Zabini. N'essaie jamais de tromper un Occlumens, menaça l'ex Prince de Serpentard.

Comme pour provoquer le métis, Draco dévissa le bouchon de sa boisson et but au goulot. A force d'avoir bu bouteille sur bouteille, il ne sentait même plus la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa langue, ce qui l'incitait à boire encore plus. Finalement, il chancela, buta contre la coiffeuse avant de reprendre son équilibre. Suite au choc contre le meuble, une enveloppe qu'aucun des deux hommes dans la pièce ne remarqua, atterrit sur le sol.

— Rentre chez toi Blaise, j'ai b'soin d'personne, compris ? Mon elfe de maison va s'occuper de tout.. J'ai pas b'soin de t'indiquer la sortie, t'as bien su comment v'nir jusqu'ici.

Blaise, toujours déterminé à aider son ami, secoua la tête avec un petit rire las.

— Je te connais Draco. Si tu voulais quelque chose, ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

« Or, tu es toujours dans un état minable et pathétique ». Ces mots lui titillaient la langue, mais il ne les prononça pas. Il ne ferait que s'attirer les foudres de Malfoy, déjà bien excité par l'alcool. Il continua cependant :

— Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, même si c'est difficile. Que tu ailles de l'avant, et que tu cesses de culpabiliser.

Ce fut sans doute la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, car Draco s'immobilisa, puis commença à rire à gorge déployée, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se demanda même si on ne lui avait pas lancé un sortilège, puis sa « bonne » humeur retomba. Que voulait dire cet enfoiré, hein ?

— Culpabiliser ? cracha Draco. Je ne culpabilise pas. Astoria était maudite.

Vrai, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si Astoria était morte, même s'il pensait qu'il aurait pu mieux s'occuper d'elle. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, et préférait voir son « ami » le laisser seul avec sa conscience. Zabini, campé sur ses deux jambes, ne semblait toutefois pas avoir envie de partir. Son ton se fit d'ailleurs plus dur, moins patient.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, depuis tout ce temps…

— Désolé de ne pas être un génie, mais non, je ne vois pas, se renfrogna Draco.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et planta son regard brun dans celui acier de Malfoy.

— Tu n'as jamais été discret, tu sais. A Poudlard j'entends. Tu jouais les méchants pour que personne ne te soupçonne, mais je n'ai jamais été dupe. Mais je te comprends, elle a beaucoup de qualités plaisantes. Jolie, intelligente, et ambitieuse par dessus le marché. Granger-…

Le métis ne put terminé sa phrase, coupé par le rugissement indigné de Draco. Celui-ci avait au départ pensé qu'il parlait de Parkinson, ou d'une autre fille de la maison Serpentard. Mais qu'il ose prononcé le nom de la Gryffondor, lui était impensable. Il se sentait insulté.

— Granger ?! Tu délires, mon pauvre ! Je l'ai toujours détesté, c'est une _sang-de-bourbe_! Et je suis un _sang-pur_! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? C'est répugnant.

Blaise sentit la colère monter, et ne pu la contenir plus longtemps.

— Ferme-la Malfoy, tu dis que des conneries ! Tout ça, c'est des mœurs dépassées ! Tu te voiles la face : le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'indifférence. Si tu ne ressentais vraiment rien pour elle, tu ne la détesterais même pas. On s'en fout que ses parents soient moldus : Voldemort a disparu et des gens sont morts pour ça, et c'est pas pour que des cons arrogants comme toi remettent le sujet de la race sur le tapis !

Avec un cris de rage, Draco lâcha sa bouteille et se rua sur Blaise pour lui agripper le col de sa chemise. Front contre front, les deux hommes se regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux, le souffle court, et attendant que l'un d'eux frappe l'autre. Ils en avaient même oublié leurs baguettes. Les mains de Draco tremblaient violemment, mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne s'était produit.

— Eh bah vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? _Frappe-moi !_ siffla Blaise et collant un peu plus sur front contre celui de Draco, comme un taureau prêt à foncer sur sa victime.

Draco leva son poing serré, hésita quelques secondes, puis relâcha son emprise en poussant Blaise non sans violence. Mieux valait que cet abruti parte. Zabini passa une main sur sa gorge endolorie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer une dernière pique en sortant.

— Tu es aussi lâche que ton père, en fin de compte.

Aussi agile qu'un serpent, Draco lança son verre de cristal, qui explosa sur la porte de la chambre, en une gerbe de morceaux coupants, à seulement deux centimètres du visage de Blaise. Ce dernier s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant Draco bouillant de colère. Il se sentait désormais totalement sobre, mais avait une envie irrépressible de démolir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il fit les cent pas durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent enfin sur l'enveloppe esseulée, par terre. Son sentiment de puissance retomba aussitôt que des souvenirs affluaient sa mémoire. Il connaissait cette lettre. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Lentement, il la saisit et s'installa sur le bord de son lit. Le contact du papier était doux, chaud, réconfortant. L'enveloppe incitait Draco à l'ouvrir, et il n'eut même pas besoin de forcer pour la délier. Le cœur serré, il reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée d'Astoria, et commença à lire.

 _« Cher Dray,_

 _Je t'écris dans un dernier moment de lucidité, et tant qu'il me reste un peu de force pour tenir une plume. Si tu as suivi mes instructions, et attendu quelques temps avant d'ouvrir cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte._

 _S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop exigeant avec Scorpius. Il est brave, et je sais qu'il pourra te rendre fier. Pour ma part, je le suis déjà, et cela me comble de joie. Il va falloir que vous vous serriez les coudes un moment ; ce n'est pas facile de perdre sa mère si jeune. Fais-lui confiance, transmet lui tout l'amour qu'il mérite, et je suis convaincue que tout se passera très bien pour lui._

 _Ne pense pas que cette lettre se termine ainsi. Elle te concerne toi avant tout… Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui aura le plus de mal à accepter ma mort. Ne t'arrête pas de vivre pour moi Draco, je ne le supporterai pas. N'aies pas non plus pitié de moi, cela ne sert à rien, je ne vis plus. Aies plutôt pitié des vivants. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : si un jour, ton coeur penche vers quelqu'un, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Laisse-toi aller à ce sentiment, et tu seras libéré. Ne culpabilise pas pour moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Fais-le pour toi, et non pour moi._

 _Je t'ai aimé,_

 _Astoria. »_

Quand il eut fini de lire, une goutte d'eau salit le papier. Il se rendit compte peu de temps après qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une goutte d'eau, mais de l'une de ses larmes. De longs sanglots déchirants le submergèrent pendant longtemps. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à pleurer, et toute la pression de ces dernières années retomba en cet instant. Lorsque ses larmes devinrent moins abondantes, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le côté du lit que son aimée occupait ordinairement. Après avoir rassemblé tout le courage nécessaire pour, il défit la taie d'oreiller.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un nouveau chapitre terminé, un peu triste, mais au final, libérateur non ? Pensez-vous que Draco a enfin réalisé et même accepté ses sentiments pour Hermione ? Nous le saurons bientôt...

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je considère ne pas recevoir assez de reviews par rapport au travail que je fournis pour écrire cette fanfiction, avec le peu de temps que j'ai à cause des cours (environ 4/5 reviews constantes, avec pourtant 42 personnes suivant mon histoire). Être lectrice/lecteur, ç'a n'est pas juste rester passif et lever le pouce à la fin d'un chapitre. C'est partager son opinion, donner son avis (qu'il soit favorable ou défavorable), communiquer. Je veux que vous soyez exaltés par ce que vous lisez, ou alors révoltés ! Postez des reviews enflammées, je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans votre cerveau quand vous lisez ! Je trouve cela normal que l'on manifeste son penchant pour une histoire, et je ne trouve pas cela normal de devoir réclamer un minimum d'encouragements. C'est vraiment important de se sentir soutenir : car une visite fantôme importe peu, c'est comme si notre histoire n'intéressait personne, et c'est affreusement décourageant. Sachez néanmoins que j'écris avant tout pour moi : VTF connaîtra donc bien sûr une fin, que je la partage avec vous ou pas.

Bref, PAS DE REVIEW = PAS DE CHAPITRE. Je pense que c'est un deal correct.

Pour ceux qui se diraient "oh, elle abuse !", je ne ferais que vous copier/coller un petit texte d'une auteur de fanfic :

"On écrit pour soi, mais on publie **pour partager** avec les autres. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais **ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur Internet.**

Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend davantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient.

A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient, **il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir**. S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence. **Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement.**

On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées. C'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple " _Bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire_ ", un " _Merci pour le bon moment_ " fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire : " _J'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même_ ".

Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier. **Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous**.

Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente TOUT ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience **qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez.**

 **Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotion.** "

Musique du chapitre : Stateless - Bloodstream

 **Wake up look me in the eyes again**

 _Réveille-toi regarde-moi dans les yeux encore_

 **I need to feel your hand upon my face**

 _J'ai besoin de sentir ta main sur mon visage_

 **Words can be like knives**

 _Les mots peuvent faire le lien agréablement_

 **They can cut you open**

 _Ils peuvent t'éventrer_

 **And the silence surrounds you**

 _Et le silence t'entoure_

 **And hunts you**

 _Et te hante_

 **I think I might've inhale you**

 _Je pense que j'aurais pu t'inhaler_

 **I could feel you behind my eyes**

 _Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux_

 **You gotten into my bloodstream**

 _Tu es entré dans mon sang_

 **I could feel you floating in me**

 _Je peux te sentir flotter en moi_

 **The spaces in between**

 _L'espace entre_

 **Two minds and all the places they have been**

 _Deux esprits et tous les endroits où ils se sont égarés_

 **The spaces in between**

 _L'espace entre_

 **I tried to put my finger on it**

 _J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus_


	10. Hostis

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

dramionelove : Merci encore !

Guest : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Berenice : Je ne dis rien par rapport à la suite, afin de garder de suspense ! En espérant tout de même que tu continues à lire et à apprécier :)

Sabou : Je me rends compte oui, mon Dramione est assez triste ! J'essaie parfois d'ajouter de petites touches d'humour, mais dans l'ensemble, ça reste tragique :')

Eh bien, la preuve que mon dernier message a parfaitement marcher : j'ai reçu 13 reviews par rapport aux 4 que je reçois régulièrement. Alors UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir, et ça m'a redonné confiance en moi, alors que j'avais un peu arrêter d'écrire. Comme promis, je poste la suite. Cependant, ne prenez pas cela pour acquis. Mon message de la semaine dernière tient toujours, et tiendra jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfic : PAS DE REVIEW = PAS DE CHAPITRE. J'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter par la suite. Encore merci merci merci, je vous aime. Toi qui lis ma fanfic. Toi qui a laissé une review. Toi qui me suit. Toi qui m'a ajouté dans tes favoris. Toi qui vient de découvrir cette fanfic. Merci thanks gracias grazie danke, et pour rester dans le thème latin de ce Dramione : _Gratias maximas !_

* * *

CHAPITRE X

Hermione s'était rendue au Terrier à la fin des vacances d'été, bientôt rejointe par Harry. Les trois amis avaient reçu leur bulletin de BUSEs. Hermione avait bien sûr été la seule à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du Mal, et dix Optimals dans ses autres matières. Cela avait passablement énervé Ron, qui n'avait eu aucun Optimal, d'autant plus que Hermione se sentait déçue. Eh bien oui, elle aurait préféré avoir onze Optimals.. Plus tard, tous les Weasley se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des emplettes et voir la nouvelle boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et George. Harry, Ron et Hermione croisèrent Draco et sa mère chez Madame Guipure, et sa première remarque fut pour Hermione. Il la traitait encore de _sang-de-bourbe_ , devant sa mère cette fois. Narcissa Malfoy avait le même visage pointu et pâle que son fils, ainsi que la même arrogance. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle possédait un certain charme, dont Draco avait hérité. Hermione n'adressa pas la parole au blond, choisissant de l'ignorer plutôt que de lui répondre. Leur relation était aussi houleuse qu'autrefois, et elle se demandait si Draco ne le faisait pas exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils partageaient toujours un secret.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils aperçurent le Serpentard se dirigeant vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'était visiblement débarrassé de sa génitrice, et ne souhaitait pas être suivi. Trop bête pour lui, car Harry en décida tout autrement. Il tira ses deux amis sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et filèrent le blond jusqu'à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Hermione savait bien que c'était le genre de boutique qu'affectionnait les Malfoy, mais pourquoi y aller aujourd'hui ? La sorcière avait été au départ angoissée de suivre Draco, surtout s'il s'apercevait de leur présence non désirée. Puis, la curiosité avait prit le dessus sur la crainte, et Hermione avait été la première à montrer un grand intérêt pour ce que Draco disait au détenteur de la boutique.

— Si seulement on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se racontent !

Ron eut la brillante idée de sortir des Oreilles à rallonges, et les trois jeunes gens purent suivre la conversation.

— … vous savez comment la réparer ? interrogea Draco.

— Peut-être. Il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?

— Je ne peux pas, répliqua Malfoy. Elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. De quoi était-il question ? Visiblement, la chose que Malfoy voulait faire réparer était très importante, car il insista encore jusqu'à ce que monsieur Barjow accepte. Le Serpentard menaça le propriétaire d'envoyer quelqu'un pour lui régler son compte, au cas où il laisserait s'ébruiter l'affaire.

— Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin, commanda Draco.

Après un dernier échange, il sortit de la boutique en faisant tinter la clochette. Les trois amis n'avaient aucune idée de quoi Barjow et Malfoy avait parlé, mais Hermione était bien décidée à savoir toute la vérité. Elle essaya même de recueillir des informations par Barjow en se rendant dans la boutique après Draco, mais cela n'eut pour résultat que de se faire jeter dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Merlin ». Ça valait la peine d'essayer.. Mais si Hermione ne pouvait pas connaître la vérité par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, elle irait directement à la pêche aux informations au principal concerné.

* * *

Lors du premier cours de Potion de l'année, Hermione qui avait d'abord été dubitative face à ce nouveau professeur, le trouva très pédagogique. Différentes potions étaient disposées devant les élèves, et le professeur Slughorn avait demandé leur nom et leur caractéristique. Comme toujours, la main d'Hermione s'était propulsée vers le plafond. Elle avait répondu juste pour les deux premières potions, à savoir du Veritaserum et du Polynectar.

— Excellent, excellent ! s'extasia le professeur avant de se tourner vers l'avant dernière potion. Maintenant, celle-ci… Oui ? demanda Slughorn, étonné de voir la main d'Hermione s'être dressée encore une fois.

— C'est de l'Amortentia ! affirma Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— En effet. Ça paraît presque idiot de poser la question, commenta Slughorn, apparemment très impressionné. Et j'imagine que vous connaissez ses effets ?

— C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! expliqua Hermione.

— Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

— Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta Hermione avec enthousiasme. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum de pomme verte, de parchemin neuf et…

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, et elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Elle était assez perturbée par ce qu'elle avait senti, et espérait que personne n'avait retenu ce qu'elle avait dit. Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'odeur de cette potion soit aussi douce et envoûtante. Immédiatement, une odeur de pomme verte s'en était dégagé, suivi de parchemin neuf. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle avait senti une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de sentir souvent. Que ce soit chez elle ou avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Un odeur d'eau de Cologne, plutôt forte et sans doute hors de prix.

Slughorn lui demanda son prénom, puis lui demanda si elle n'avait pas un lien de parenté avec un célèbre sorcier. Hermione secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue.

A sa droite, au fond de la classe, elle vit Malfoy se pencher vers Théodore Nott pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Tous deux ricanèrent, mais Hermione resta stoïque. Evidemment, Draco n'en ratait jamais une pour l'humilier, surtout en ce moment où son comportement était des plus étranges. Draco, quant à lui, avait levé les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Hermione lever la main. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était intelligente, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se donne en spectacle comme ça ? Ça l'exaspérait. Les bras croisés contre son torse et la tête légèrement baissée vers le sol, le blond se désintéressait totalement de ce cours. A vrai dire, plus aucun cours à Poudlard n'avait d'importance pour lui. Pourtant, l'odeur de la potion nommée Amortentia lui parvint tout de même aux narines. Il sentit l'odeur des vieux grimoires, du dentifrice à la menthe et de la camomille. Malfoy tenta de faire abstraction de ce parfum, mais celui-ci était entêtant, et lui resta jusqu'à la fin du cours de Potion.

— Oho ! « L'une de mes plus proches amies a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année ! » Je crois deviner que c'est de cette amie-là que vous parliez, Harry ?

Draco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Depuis quand Potter parlait-il aux professeurs de Granger ? C'était aussi pathétique que lui. Slughorn accorda vingt points à la maison Gryffondor, ce qui renfrogna encore plus le Serpentard. Hermione de son côté, était aux anges.

— Tu lui as vraiment dit que j'étais la meilleure élève ? Oh, Harry !

Slughorn continua :

— Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle - eh, oui, ajouta Slughorn en hochant la tête d'un air grave vers Malfoy et Nott qui affichaient tous deux un sourire sceptique. Quand vous aurez autant que moi l'expérience de la vie, vous ne sous-estimerez pas le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel… Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.

Le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel ? Draco avait envie de vomir. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries, se convainquit-il.

* * *

Hermione se cachait de Cormac McLaggen. Elle avait été tellement jalouse de Ron et de Lavande Brown qu'elle avait décidé d'inviter celui qui serait le plus capable d'énerver Ron, à la soirée de Slughorn. Et cette personne se trouvait être ce stupide Cormac. Oh bien sûr, Hermione s'en mordait les doigts désormais, mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se faufiler entre les invités pour éviter au récit intégral des Cent-Plus-Grands-Arrêts-de-Tir-De-Cormac-McLaggen. Et dire qu'elle s'était mise sur son 31 pour cette soirée, avec une robe rose, qui mettait sa poitrine on ne peut plus en valeur. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : courir dans son dortoir pour se changer. Hermione était en train de se cacher derrière un rideau, et tandis qu'elle inspectait la salle pour voir par où McLaggen était allé, ses prunelles tombèrent sur Draco Malfoy, dont l'oreille était tirée par Rusard. Le Serpentard n'aimait visiblement pas être traité de la sorte, surtout quand Harry était là pour le voir.

— Professeur Slughorn, j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ? demanda le concierge, qui jubilait d'avoir pris un élève en flagrant délit.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. A ce qu'elle sache, Draco n'avait jamais été invité, puisqu'il ne faisait pas parti du Club de Slug', et qu'il n'était le partenaire de personne -excepté si Zabini l'avait invité, ce dont elle doutait fort. Hermione songea par ailleurs que finalement, elle aurait préféré avoir Draco plutôt que Cormac comme cavalier ce soir. Au moins, il l'aurait laissé tranquille.

Malfoy, furieux, se dégagea de l'emprise de Rusard. Il avait voulu se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande cette nuit, mais celle-ci s'était malheureusement trouvée au même étage que la fête organisée par le professeur de Potion. Busard était donc aux aguets, et Malfoy n'avait trouvé que cette excuse bidon. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se rendre à cette fête, il trouvait cela ridicule et avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

— D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère, son plan tombant à l'eau.

— Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! rugit Rusard, bien qu'un sourire presque malsain démontrait le contraire. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Malfoy écoutait ne serait-ce qu'un mot des recommandations et obligations données par les professeurs ! Et encore moins par Dumbledore détesté par le jeune homme, aux vus et sus de tous. Slughorn, souhaitant se montrer généreux, vint en aide à Draco. C'était bien là une caractéristique du professeur de potion : il voyait toujours les bons côtés de tout le monde, à ses risques et périls.

— Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, dit Slughorn en agitant la main. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester, Draco.

Hermione put lire une immense déception traverser le visage de Rusard, qui tourna les talons en marmonnant des paroles indignées. Quant à Draco, il s'était confectionné un sourire que la Gryffindor savait faux, dont il gratifiait Slughorn en le remerciant chaleureusement. Snape, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, était resté impassible durant tout cet échange, puis déclara soudain d'un ton sans appel :

— J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Draco.

Hermione décrypta l'expression de l'intéressé comme un croisement entre une moue mécontente et une grimace. Elle comprenait qu'avoir « un mot » avec Snape n'était pas plaisant, mais il restait l'un de ses chouchous de sa maison. Décidément, tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Ce cher Cormac/Notre Cormac McLaggen national choisit exactement ce moment pour réapparaître parmi la foule tel un requin, et se dirigeait dangereusement vers les rideaux où se cachait un petit poisson rose. Tandis que ce génie avait la tête tourné du côté opposé où se trouvait Hermione, elle profita de se moment pour s'éloigner et fonça sans faire attention sur Luna Lovegood, qui enfournait un petit four à l'oignon dans sa bouche. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Hermione en avait gobé cinq d'affilés, comme tentative d'écarter Cormac, sans grand succès.

— Oh, pardon Luna.., s'excusa vaguement la Gryffondor en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Hum, où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix ayant pris une inflexion urgente et désemparée.

Son meilleur ami était sans doute le seul capable de la tirer de cette situation embarrassante, en allant voir McLaggen et lui faire comprendre qu'Hermione n'était pas prête de le revoir.

— Il a dit qu'il partait aux toilettes, informa la blonde de sa voix fluette. Mais si tu veux mon avis.. (Hermione s'attendit à avoir une explication loufoque sur les joncheruines, et recommença à chercher Cormac du regard) il avait l'air très pressé, au même moment où Draco Malfoy de Serpentard est parti… Il n'a pas voulu le dire parce qu'il est trop poli, mais je crois qu'il l'a suivi.

Instantanément, Hermione tourna brusquement son faciès vers Luna -elle allait vraiment finir par avoir un torticolis. Pour une fois, la Serdaigle venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant et très intelligent. Elle comprenait maintenant la décision du Choixpeau. Luna était une sacrée observatrice. La brune haussa les sourcils et posa sa main sur le bras de Luna.

— Merci _beaucoup_.

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit encore à travers la fête. Pas étonnant que Harry ait décidé de suivre Malfoy et Snape pour épier leur magouille. L'Élu était persuadé depuis le début de l'année que Draco portait la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, et savait aussi que Snape était un Mangemort. Hermione avait bien essayé de le raisonner (Snape faisait parti de l'Ordre et Draco était bien trop jeune) mais il avait joué le sourd d'oreilles devant tous ses arguments.

— Miss Granger ! Vous nous quittez déjà ? s'exclama Slughorn, une moue attristée sur son visage boursoufflé.

Hermione était à deux doigts de sortir, qu'elle se faisait déjà arrêter. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco et Snape bavardaient sous l'oreille indiscrète de Harry.. Et dire qu'elle manquait tout ça ! Elle pinça les lèvres, cherchant une explication au plus vite. Mais comme le destin paraissait s'acharner sur elle ce soir, Cormac la rattrapa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Je t'ai cherché partout ! On aurait dit que tu m'évitais, plaisanta-t-il en riant, chose impensable pour lui qu'on puisse vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

 _« Oh, si tu savais comme je préférerais m'occuper des Scroutt à pétard de Hagrid plutôt que de devoir subir une conversation avec toi »_ songea la brune en grimaçant, expression que Cormac prit en sa faveur et répétait qu'effectivement, ça n'avait aucun sens. Hermione fut coincée avec son partenaire encore cinq bonnes minutes comparables à un séjour aux Enfers, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais qui était sans doute son ange gardien, occupe Cormac en lui parlant de Quidditch.

La rouge et or se précipita dans le couloir, mais ne remarqua ni trace de Harry, ni trace des deux compères. Lâchant un soupir d'énervement, Hermione fonça tête baissée à l'angle du couloir, et se cogna violemment dans quelqu'un qui venait de la direction opposée. Elle poussa une légère plainte, en unissant avec celle de la personne en face. Malfoy. Décidément, ça en devenait une habitude de lui rentrer dedans…

— J'ai très envie de te dire de regarder où tu marches, mais j'aurai l'impression de me répéter, grogna Draco, en accord avec les pensées d'Hermione.

Suite à son entrevue avec Snape, Draco n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les parages. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, et la présence de Granger n'arrangerait pas son humeur massacrante. Il commença donc à la contourner afin de retourner dans les cachots de Poudlard, là où se trouvait sa salle commune.

— Attends ! souffla Hermione en lui attrapant le bras droit.

Pris de panique que la sorcière ne lui remonte sa manche et découvre la marque qui ornait son avant-bras, Draco lui fit lâcher prise en tirant tel un forcené.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! aboya le Serpentard, dont le cœur faisait des bonds douloureux dans sa cage thoracique.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sa voix était étrangement douce et apaisante. Draco, qui s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus à son tour, fut pris de court. Il aurait mieux aimé qu'elle soit en colère contre lui, ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de s'éloigner d'elle. Hermione semblait inquiète pour lui.. Pourquoi ? Il l'avait toujours méprisé, humilié, et voilà qu'elle faisait preuve… d'humanité. Par système de mimétisme, le blond se radouci quelque peu, bien que le ton de sa voix reste dur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais ne pas être ami avec quelqu'un ne signifie pas devoir lui cracher dessus.

Là-dessus, elle se vengeait personnellement de ce que Draco lui avait fait enduré depuis ses douze ans. Elle savait que des paroles n'y changeraient rien, mais si au moins elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, alors tant mieux. Draco quant à lui, lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. C'était ce qu'il avait cherché ces dernières années. Mais cette année, c'était différent : « qu'ils me haïssent, mais pourvu qu'ils me craignent » voilà l'adage qu'il suivit désormais. De même, il haïssait encore Hermione, mais pour des raisons encore différentes de celles qu'il avait quand il était petit garçon. Il ne la haïssait plus pour son rang de née-moldue, mais parce qu'elle avait fait remettre en cause tout ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours inculqué.

— Ce soir.. Tu n'étais pas venu pour la fête de Slughorn, n'est-ce pas..? osa interroger Hermione.

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus elle craignait découvrir un énorme secret. Draco n'était plus le même, et agissait de façon suspicieuse. A quelques centimètres de lui, Hermione put déceler une peur perpétuelle au fond du regard de son « ennemi ». Son visage était plus livide encore que d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient à peine soigné, et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de dépravé.

— Et si je te disais que j'étais venu pour te voir ?

Les yeux du blond glissèrent vers le décolleté presque indécent de Granger, dont les pommettes s'embrasèrent. Elle croisa les bras pour essayer de cacher ses atouts, en vain. Excepté au bal de Noël, il n'avait plu eu l'occasion de la voir en robe. On devrait sans doute le menacer de lui arracher la langue pour le lui faire dire, mais Malfoy la trouvait beaucoup plus mignonne apprêtée ainsi. Malgré la demi-obscurité du couloir, il put distinguer les tâches de rousseurs constellant son nez comme un millier de petites étoiles. Ses lèvres gercées par le froid de l'hiver, étaient très légèrement rougies au centre, sans doute abimées par ses dents… Par Salazar, il avait été si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il en avait presque loupé les paroles de la concernées.

— Je te répondrais de m'épargner tes sarcasmes. (Une pause). Je veux simplement t'aider…

Visiblement, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, et n'était pas prête à lever le drapeau blanc. Pourquoi diable tout le monde voulait-il l'aider ? Draco n'en avait pas besoin ! Surtout venant de la part d'une _sang-de-bourbe_ , c'était relativement déplacé. Alors qu'il avait admirer le visage de la Gryffondor sans aucune pudeur ni répulsion, il sentit la honte l'envahir. Si seulement elle savait qu'il comptait faire entrer des Mangemort dans l'enceinte de l'école, et que lui-même en était un, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus l'aider. En soit, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Ce n'était pas sa faute si de la magie coulait dans ses veines, ni celle de ses parents.. Ça n'était que le fruit du hasard, qu'il avait appris et entretenu à détester. Elle voulait l'aider, mais méritait tellement mieux. L'espace d'un instant, il voulut tout lui confesser : le collier ensorcelé, la bouteille empoisonnée, l'Armoire à Disparaître qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, et enfin sa mission donnée par Voldemort. Mais il n'eut pas le courage. S'il parlait, il se ferait tuer. S'il parlait, il la mettrait en danger.

Au loin, ils entendirent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur se diriger vers eux. Celui-ci jouait déjà à faire le plus de bruit possible en secouant des grelots et poussant tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Si Peeves les voyait ensemble, ils risquaient encore d'avoir de gros problèmes, et surtout, d'alerter tout le château.

— Tu ne peux pas m'aider cette fois Granger. Je n'ai pas le choix…

Ses paroles furent couvertes par le vacarme assourdissant que faisait Peeves. Il ne sut jamais si Hermione l'avait entendu, mais ils furent obligé de se séparer et retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.

* * *

Dumbledore était mort. Tué par Severus Snape. Draco avait échoué et se sentait vidé. Il savait qu'à son retour au Manoir, il subirait les diverses tortures prodiguer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour le moment, ce qui le rongeait le plus le cœur était de voir sa tante Bellatrix ravager le château à son passage. Les tableaux furent griffé et décroché, les armures volèrent en éclat, tout comme les vitres de la Grande Salle. Les pierres précieuses des sabliers géants se répandirent au sol, sous les rires exacerbés de Bellatrix et ses comparses. Certes, Draco avait toujours prétendu détester cette école, la voir détruite ne lui faisait pas du bien pour autant. Il était effrayé.

Une fois dehors, il vit l'imposante Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, dont la lueur verte se reflétait dans le lac de Poudlard. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment ni pourquoi, la cabane de Hagrid pris feu, et on lui ordonnait expressément de courir. S'enfuir, c'était ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie finalement. Son estime de lui-même était au plus bas tandis qu'il regardait une dernière fois derrière lui. Il observa le château et se demanda comment les élèves réagissaient. Il aurait aimé en faire parti, venant simplement de se lever de son lit pour constater les dégâts. Or ici, c'était lui la cause des dégâts. Tout était sa faute. Les yeux pâles fixés sur un des tours du château, il articula les mots qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force d'âme de prononcer.

— Pardonne-moi.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un chapitre un peu plus triste, mais qui suit l'évolution des sentiments de Draco, par rapport à Voldemort, mais aussi par rapport à Hermione... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Musique du chapitre : NF - Paralyzed (vidéo Youtube Draco Malfoy | Paralyzed par magloveswinter)

 _When did I become so numb?_

 _When did I lose myself?_

 _All the words that leave my tongue_

 _Feel like they came from someone else_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where are my feelings?_

 _I no longer feel things_

 _I know I should_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where is the real me?_

 _I'm lost and it kills me - inside_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _When did I become so cold?_

 _When did I become ashamed?_

 _Where's the person that I know?_

 _They must have left_

 _With all my faith_


	11. Formido

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

dramionelove : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

Berenice : J'alterne toujours entre passé (livre) et présent (inventé). Je sais que plusieurs lecteurs aiment bien retrouver des passages des livres, "remixés" ensuite pour coller avec mon Dramione :)

Mathilde : Merci merci, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

* * *

CHAPITRE XI

Cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco. Et à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu dernièrement, leur conversation s'était finie en dispute, avec le départ soit de l'un soit de l'autre. Mais Hermione ne voulait plus de cette situation bloquée. N'étaient-ils pas adultes désormais ? Ils pouvaient régler leurs différents sans se quereller, non ? En tout cas, elle était prête à faire des efforts -comme si elle n'en faisait pas suffisamment. Après sa journée au Ministère, qui n'avait été que fête et bonne humeur car ses lois sur les elfes de maison étaient enfin passées, elle se rendit au _Malfoy Manor_. A peine ses pieds eut-ils touchés le sol après son transplanage qu'elle regretta d'être venue. Mais puisqu'elle était ici, autant y aller. Elle avait l'impression d'agir courageusement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis la guerre. C'était vraiment quelque chose pour elle d'aller voir l'impressionnant Draco Malfoy. Impressionnant ? Avait-elle vraiment penser cet adjectif ? Par Gryffondor, elle perdait l'esprit ! Hermione s'attendit à devoir sonner quelque part pour entrer, mais lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la grille, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Étrange..

Elle s'insinua jusqu'à l'entrée et toqua à la porte. Mais encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione hésita à déposer un pied à l'intérieur. Et si c'était un piège, et qu'une alarme assourdissante se déclenchait ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une voleuse, et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'alerter le voisinage. La jeune femme retint son souffle, entra et attendit. Rien.

— Malfoy ? appela-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Peut-être n'était-il pas chez lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il tout laissé ouvert ? Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Hermione pénétra dans le salon, et reconnu immédiatement la pièce. Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir : les fenêtres, le lustre, le tapis, le parquet… le parquet sur lequel elle avait été torturée sans relâche par Bellatrix. Elle entendit encore ses cris lointains, et sa cicatrice sur son avant-bras la picota. Ne souhaitant pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit, elle quitta la salon pour se rendre à l'étage. Peut-être que Draco travaillait dans son bureau.. Elle se rendit donc là-bas, en essayant d'abord plusieurs portes avant de trouver la bonne, au cœur du manoir, lui semblait-il. C'était fou comme le manoir était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'il n'y paraissait vue de l'extérieur. Un vrai labyrinthe : à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une porte, elle avait l'impression que deux autres apparaissaient. Poser sa main sur le mur de droite et progresser ainsi n'aurait même pas été suffisant pour ne pas se perdre. Mais elle avait fini par atteindre son but. Cependant, le bureau était tout aussi vide que le reste de la maisonnée. Hermione envisagea de revenir une autre fois, où quelqu'un serait là pour l'accueillir, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Un bruit provenant d'une porte dans le bureau. Un bruit de clenche, plus exactement. Intriguée plus que de raison, Hermione s'approcha de ladite porte, et remarqua que la poignée tremblait. Malfoy s'était-il caché là ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Comme au ralenti, Hermione posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa…

— Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que.., balbutia Hermione, ayant reculé d'un pas.

Draco se tenait bel et bien en face d'elle, mais sa baguette était brandit vers elle, et il la regardait avec une répulsion non dissimulée.

— Je t'attendais. J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais, déclara le blond avec dédain et hybris.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et leva les mains au niveau de son visage en signe d'innocence.

— Je ne suis pas venue pour te blâmer, justement, je voulais…

— Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu adresser la parole à un _sang-pur_ , espèce de vermine ?! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de poser les yeux sur moi, tu me dégoûtes.. Tu es venu me dire que tu m'aimais, c'est ça ? Ah ! c'est pathétique. Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? C'est triste, parce que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ça ne le sera jamais. Qui voudrait t'aimer de toute façon ? Même Ron ne veut plus de toi maintenant, à moins qu'il n'ait jamais voulu de toi depuis de début.

Au fur et à mesure que Draco débitait ces paroles, Hermione écarquillait les yeux tout en restant muette, la bouche entrouverte. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles horreurs ? Et comment savait-il tout ça..? A propos de Ron ? L'ex-Gryffondor secouait inlassablement la tête, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes, et au bord de l'épuisement total.

— N-non.. C'est f-faux.., murmura-t-elle faiblement, alors que Draco continuait sa litanie.

— Personne ne t'aimera jamais Granger, regarde la vérité en face. Tu peux me remercier d'ailleurs, je ne fais qu'énoncer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Tu ne mérites même pas de respirer le même air que moi… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû t'éliminer la première, lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Où était passé le courage qui animait Hermione lorsqu'elle était arrivé ? Il avait complètement fui son corps, et elle se retrouvait alors démunit face à Draco. Ce dernier leva quelque peu sa baguette, et prononça les derniers mots qu'elle entendit :

— _AVADA…!_

— _RIDDIKULUS !_

Le vrai Draco Malfoy surgit derrière Hermione et fit disparaitre l'Épouvantard imposteur. Ce fut la dernière vision d'Hermione, et tout sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, mais elle ne saurait dire si elle avait dormi cinq minutes ou deux heures d'affilées. Elle était confortablement installée sur des draps moelleux.. Des draps ?! Elle voulu se relever en un bond, mais son corps lui rappela sa faiblesse en lui faisant tourner la tête. Hermione poussa un soupir et posa sa main contre son crâne. Bon sang, il lui faisait un mal de chien.

— Du calme, fit Draco en entrant dans la pièce. Tu t'es évanouie, tu es encore faible. Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante, mais Hermione l'inspecta d'un air suspicieux. Impatient, Draco soupira et la lui colla entre les mains.

— C'est de l'infusion à la camomille, pas du poison.

Hermione porta la tasse à son nez, et reconnu en effet l'odeur. Elle but une lentement une gorgée, évitant de se brûler.

— Merci.. C'est ma préférée, dit-elle tout bas avec un léger sourire.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait précisé, et Draco sembla ne pas l'avoir écouté. Pourtant, ses paroles ne l'avait absolument pas laissé indifférent. La camomille.. Elle aimait la camomille. En silence, il s'installa dans une chaise au pied du lit, cependant relativement loin. Hermione, qui se frottait encore le crâne, trouva la source de sa douleur, à savoir une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Draco prétendit qu'elle s'était cognée la tête en tombant, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer que c'était lui qui lui avait taper la tête contre un mur, alors qu'il la portait pour la déposer ici. Hermione put d'ailleurs enfin prêter un peu plus d'attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était sur un lit, et Dieu merci, encore habillée.

— Où suis-je ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Draco remua sur sa chaise et balaya lui aussi la pièce du regard. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas su où la mettre, et c'était la première idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit, puisqu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas la mettre dans son lit.

— C'est la chambre de Scorpius, expliqua Draco.

La sorcière émit un petit « Oh », puis observa le mur à côté d'elle. Plusieurs photos mouvantes y étaient accrochées, et elle se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant un visage souriant.

— C'est…

— Rose, oui, compléta Draco. Figure-toi que je n'avais jamais remarqué cette photo jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle doit pourtant être là depuis longtemps…

En effet, la photographie représentait Rose à l'âge de douze ans, alors qu'elle en avait quatorze aujourd'hui. La petite fille lisait tranquillement un livre, et paraissait s'énerver à cause de la présence de Scorpius. Puis, la fille masqua un sourire derrière son livre, avant de rire franchement. Hermione esquissa un sourire attendrit : Scorpius avait réussi à saisir l'essence de sa fille à la perfection. Une petite bosseuse têtue mais joyeuse, un mixte parfait de sa mère et de son père.

— Ton fils est doué en photographie, commenta Hermione, bien que sur le qui-vive.

Elle craignait que la moindre remarque ne mette Draco en colère, et que celui-ci s'en aille. Ou bien qu'il la mette dehors, ce qui était plus probable. Heureusement, le blond sembla bien prendre son compliment, car un petit sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres avant de s'évanouir. Draco était plus calme que d'habitude, comme en paix avec lui-même. Hermione lui trouva l'air assagi. Il ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent imbu de sa personne, mais à un adulte responsable.

— Justement, j'étais venu m'excuser.. Au sujet de Scorpius. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire à Rose de ne plus le voir, c'était une erreur. Je l'ai prévenue que cette interdiction n'était plus de mise.

Draco hocha la tête, et sentant que l'heure était venue aux excuses, ajouta :

— Navré de t'avoir rejeté l'autre jour. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment..

Hermione hocha la tête à son tour, puis fini de boire son infusion. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, et aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre. Le regard dans le vague, ce fut finalement Draco qui rompit le silence, avec une question qui prit Hermione au dépourvu.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Enfin, des retrouvailles entre Hermione et Draco ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, pas vrai ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et tenu en haleine !

Musique du chapitre : Florence and the Machine - Seven Devils

 **Holy water cannot help you now**

 _L'eau bénite ne peut plus rien faire pour toi_

 **See I've had to burn your kingdom down**

 _Tu vois, j'ai du mettre ton royaume à feu et à sang_

 **And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**

 _Et aucune rivière, aucun lac ne pourra faire cesser l'incendie_

 **I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**

 _Je vais faire monter la mise, je vais te faire partir en fumée_

 **Seven devils all around you**

 _Sept démons tout autour de toi_

 **Seven devils in your house**

 _Sept démons dans ta maison_

 **See I was dead when I woke up this morning**

 _Tu vois, ils étaient là ce matin quand je me suis réveillée_

 **And I'll be dead before the day is done**

 _Et je serais morte avant la fin de la journée_

 **And now all your love will be exorcised**

 _Et ainsi tout ton amour sera exorcisé_

 **And we will find you saints to be cannonized**

 _Et tous tes saints se retrouveront sanctifiés_

 **And it's a Heaven song**

 _Et c'est une chanson sacrée_

 **It's a melody**

 _C'est une mélodie_

 **It's a final cry**

 _C'est un cri d'agonie_

 **It's a symphony**

 _C'est une symphonie_

 **They can keep me high**

 _Ils peuvent me maintenir à distance_

 **'Til I tear the walls**

 _Jusqu'à ce que je détruise leurs murs_

 **'Til I save your heart**

 _Jusqu'à ce que je sauve ton coeur_

 **And to take your soul**

 _Et pour prendre ton âme_

 **For what has been done**

 _Car ce qui a été fait_

 **Cannot be undone**

 _Ne peut être défait_

 **In the evil's heart**

 _Dans le coeur du démon_

 **In the evil's soul**

 _Dans l'âme du démon_


	12. Cicatrix

CHAPITRE XII

 _« Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter. Draco, viens là. » « Alors, mon garçon ? » « Eh bien, Draco ? » « C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? »_

Tout le monde était là à le regarder comme une bête curieuse, qui lui-même devait observer un jeune homme à la gueule cassée. Il avait été capturé par des Rafleurs, accompagné d'un roux aux vêtements rapiécés et d'une brune à la chevelure indomptable.. Il était de notoriété publique que Draco connaissait l'identité des prisonniers emmenés dans le manoir de sa famille. Pourtant, il n'osait croiser le regard de personne, de peur que son regard le trahisse. Ainsi, accroupi devant Potter, il semblait le regarder sans le voir, comme regardant à travers un fantôme. La figure de l'Elu, complètement défigurée, restait néanmoins méconnaissable pour les personnes qui ne l'avaient pas côtoyé pendant six ans. Il avait donc encore une chance de s'échapper. De survivre. De mettre un terme à cette guerre impitoyable. Draco avait beau être du « bon côté », il vivait avec une peur permanente, tout comme ses parents. Et il était las d'obéir aux ordres.

— Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le blond en baissant le regard.

Son père insista encore. Il avait l'air d'un fou venant tout juste de s'échapper de Sainte-Mangouste. Ses cheveux gras lui tombaient en mèche sur le visage, et son haleine putride venait taper contre le visage de son fils. Il fronça les sourcils, écoutant à moitié ce que son père disait. _« Si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres… »_ Inutile d'écouter la suite pour savoir ce que s'apprêtait à dire Lucius. Tout serait pardonné. Et ils pourraient vivre comme les rois qu'ils avaient toujours été. Draco était tiraillé : son père avait peut-être raison. Or, s'il laissait Potter indemne, il restait encore le doute qu'il réussisse à vaincre Voldemort. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent alors qu'une migraine affreuse lui frappait le crâne, si bien qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Draco en retournant auprès de sa mère devant la cheminée.

— Et la _sang-de-bourbe_ , alors ? grogna Greyback.

Les Rafleurs forcèrent la brune à faire face à ses hôtes, la faisant ainsi entrer dans la lumière du lustre. Malfoy leva soudainement les yeux, ceux-ci se verrouillèrent sur le faciès de Granger. Quelques griffures ornaient ses joues un peu grises par la saleté. Ses cheveux comme toujours broussailleux, étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Comme Draco, elle était fatiguée. Comme Draco, elle était effrayée. Mais contrairement à Draco, elle était prisonnière et victime. A son plus grand damne, Narcissa, sa mère s'écria :

— Attendez. Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans La Gazette ! Regarde, Draco, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

Ses entrailles firent des salto dans son estomac, lui donnant brusquement envie de vomir. Plus livide que jamais, il jugeait l'expression de Granger. La peur était nettement lisible dans ses pupilles foncées, et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était obligée d'entrouvrir la bouche pour gérer sa respiration rapide. Si elle avait pu secouer la tête de droite à gauche, elle l'aurait fait. Ses yeux noisettes étaient ancré dans ceux de Draco, qu'elle implorait en silence. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait l'année dernière, et pas après ce qui s'était passé après le bal de Noël. Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait du bon en lui, et il était temps qu'il le prouve. Nonobstant, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il était plus lâche que bon. Draco vivait dans le mensonge, et fuyait à tout prix la vérité de la réalité. Honteux, il rompit leur contact visuel pour annoncer d'une voix morte, tandis qu'un tisonnier invisible et chauffé à blanc lui transperçait la cage thoracique :

— Je… peut-être… oui.

L'espoir d'Hermione disparu telle une volute de fumée. Alors voilà, il les dénonçait sans plus de cérémonie ? Après avoir voulu tuer Dumbledore, il allait les rendre à Voldemort ? Certes, Draco était resté évasif, mais cela suffisait pour exciter son père qui braillait de plus en plus fort. Les lèvres pincées, elle regarda Draco avec toute la déception dont elle était capable : elle voulait qu'il se souvienne de se regard toute sa vie, jusqu'à sa mort. Parce que ce serait sans doute son dernier regard aussi. Bellatrix Lestrage, la sœur de Narcissa, fit irruption dans la pièce, alertée par tout ce tumulte. Elle était aussi surexcitée par la nouvelle de la capture de Harry Potter, mais le fut plus encore en remarquant une relique que gardait Greyback.

— Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? murmura la femme dans un calme glacial.

Hermione devina immédiatement que Bellatrix parlait de l'épée de Gryffondor. Le loup-garou le lui avait confisqué, ainsi que la totalité de son sac, dans la forêt. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas lâchée, souhaitant en faire son butin personnel. Greyback se défendit mollement, jusqu'à ce que la Mangemort ne se mette à lancer des _Stupéfix_ à tire-larigot. Narcissa ordonna à ce que les prisonniers soient emmené à la cave, puis fut coupée par sa sœur.

— Attends. Tous sauf… sauf la _sang-de-bourbe_.

Le cœur de Hermione et de Draco s'arrêtèrent de battre au même moment. Hermione se doutait que tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon, et Draco connaissait le futur et funèbre avenir de Granger entre les mains de sa tante. Elle était cruelle, perfide, et ne se lasserait pour rien au monde de torturer quelqu'un. Allez donc demander à ces chers Londubat.

— Non ! s'écria Ron. Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !

Ces paroles provoquèrent des frissons chez Draco : il avait le sentiment que c'était lui qui aurait dû crier cela, pas cet imbécile de Weasley. Ces paroles, il les avait pensées pratiquement mot pour mot… Positionné de dos au Trio d'Or, il n'essaya pas de capter le regard de Granger. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer, et cela était pire que tout.

— Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après, répondit Bellatrix avec une satisfaction que seul Draco perçut.

Il savait à quel point sa tante jubilait d'annoter un nouveau nom dans sa liste de victimes. De plus, Draco connaissait bien les genre d'interrogatoire que la Mangemort menait.. Si Hermione ne finissait pas folle à lier, elle aurait beaucoup de chance. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer à présent serait une mort rapide, d'épuisement. En tout cas, c'était ce que l'ancien Serpentard espérait pour elle.

Sa tante attendit que la pièce se soit vidée des prisonniers pour commencer son interrogatoire. Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur l'épée au pommeau incrusté de rubis, sans même que Draco sache pourquoi elle s'acharnait à ce point. Il avait bien sûr reconnu l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui avait fait parler d'elle lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, et qu'elle avait servi pour tuer le Basilic de Salazar Serpentard. Ainsi, il ignorait pourquoi Bellatrix s'intéressait de si près à un objet qui avait fait déchoir la prospérité d'un être aussi respectable que ce mage puissant au sang pur. Draco s'était mu dans un profond silence, mais aussi une grande concentration pour se couper du monde réel. Il ne se rendit compte que lorsqu'une goutte de son sang s'écrasa sur le plancher qu'il tenait fermement en son poing les baguettes magiques des prisonniers, qu'on lui avait confié. Il sentit les torsades le long du bois de vigne appartenant à la baguette d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main.

— Draco ? murmura une Narcissa inquiète, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

— Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! hurla Hermione.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne remplit de ses cris stridents, ses gémissements et ses sanglots, tant ceux-ci étaient intenses. Il pensa que jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait entendu de son aussi déchirant. Qui le déchirait. Draco eut un haut-le-cœur, et de la bile emplit sa bouche après lui avoir brûlé le pharynx.

— On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte… Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !

Draco ne voulait plus rester là. C'était insupportable d'entendre Hermione se faire torturer, tandis que lui restait là sans rien faire. Il avait envie de crier d'arrêter, que tout cela était une erreur, que la guerre était une erreur. Et d'un autre côté, il avait simplement envie de quitter la pièce et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour n'être plus témoin de rien. Heureusement, son père lui donna une bonne raison de partir en l'envoyant chercher le gobelin. Le blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et déguerpit dans le couloir.

Une fois seul, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans le bureau de son père, saisir une plume et du parchemin. S'il se faisait prendre, il savait que Voldemort se débarrasserait de lui. Draco avait suffisamment échoué à ses yeux pour se passer de lui. Mais c'était sa dernière chance, si lui ne pouvait rien faire…

Il retourna dans la pièce principale en rapportant Gripsec, puis tout se passa très vite. Une fenêtre vola en éclat, plusieurs personnes furent Stupéfixées, on prit les baguettes des mains de Draco, et Dobby, leur ancien elfe de maison, fit transplaner les prisonniers hors du Manoir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla d'une longue nuit de sommeil, chez Bill et Fleur. Elle avait dormi tout l'après-midi de la veille, ainsi que toute la nuit, et se sentait encore faible. Mais vivante. Elle était vivante.

Elle possédait désormais une petite cicatrice au cou, faite par le poignard de Bellatrix, mais on lui avait affirmé que celle-ci partirait d'ici quelques jours. En revanche, la marque sur son bras, qui la faisait encore souffrir, resterait pour toujours. C'était ce que lui avait dit Bill, mais Hermione avait l'espoir de pouvoir remédier à cela en se rendant plus tard à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait d'ailleurs insisté pour se convaincre elle-même et les autres, et Bill préféra ne rien répondre. Au fond, Hermione savait qu'il avait raison.

En s'asseyant dans son lit, la brune s'aperçut qu'elle voyait la mer depuis la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Elle l'observa longtemps, comme si le rythme des vagues pouvaient calmer ses émois intérieurs. Le toucher du bois de sa baguette la rassura, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontre une petite enflure qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le manche de sa baguette, puis déroula un petit bout de parchemin qui y était accroché. Il était d'une taille minuscule, et s'étonna qu'on put y inscrire quelque chose. Une écriture tremblotante et noire s'épanouissait sur le papier, en un message aussi court qu'explicite. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui venait se message. Son avant bras droit lui picota.

 _« Tuez-le »_

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard concernant ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot avec les cours, et une fois en vacances, j'avais surtout envie de me reposer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et vous promets que le prochain arrivera sans faute vendredi !

Les pointilleux auront sans doute noté une petite différence avec l'œuvre originale de JK Rowling : en effet, normalement, Hermione ne récupère pas sa baguette, et se sert de celle de Bellatrix. Mais j'avais besoin de ce petit changement, qui ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis j'avoue, j'aime tellement la baguette d'Hermione que ça m'est insupportable de me dire qu'elle la perd.. x)

Musique du chapitre : Halsey - Control

 **They send me away to find them a fortune**

 _Ils m'envoient leur trouver une fortune_

 **A chest filled with diamonds and gold**

 _Un coffre rempli de diamants et d'or_

 **The house was awake,**

 _La maisonnée était réveillée,_

 **The shadows and monsters**

 _Les ombres et les monstres_

 **The hallways, they echoed and groanedd**

 _Les couloirs, ils résonnaient et grondaient_

 **And I sat alone in bed till the morning**

 _Et je me suis assis seul sur le lit jusqu'au matin_

 **And crying "they're coming for me"**

 _En sanglotant "ils viennent pour moi"_

 **And I tried to hold these secrets inside me**

 _Et j'ai essayé de porter en moi_

 **My mind's like a deadly disease**

 _Ma conscience est telle une maladie mortelle_

 **I'm bigger than my body**

 _Je suis plus grand que mon corps_

 **I'm colder than this home**

 _Je suis plus froid que cette maison_

 **I'm meaner than my demons**

 _Je suis plus méchant que mes démons_

 **I'm bigger than these bones**

 _Je suis plus grand que ces os_

 **And all the kids cried out :**

 _Tous les enfants ont crié :_

 **"Please stop, you're scaring me"**

 _"S'il te plait, tu me fais peur"_

 **I can't help this awful energy**

 _Je ne peux pas empêcher cette horrible énergie d'agir_

 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**

 _Non, en fait, vous devriez avoir peur de moi_

 **Who is in control ?**

 _Qui détient le contrôle ?_


	13. Invidia

CHAPITRE XIII

 _Hermione hocha la tête à son tour, puis fini de boire son infusion. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, et aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre. Le regard dans le vague, ce fut finalement Draco qui rompit le silence, avec une question qui prit Hermione au dépourvu._

— Est-ce que tes parents te manquent ?

La concernée resta muette pendant un moment. Dans un premier temps, elle se demanda comment Draco était au courant pour ses parents. Avant que la guerre n'explose réellement, elle avait lancé un Obliviate à ses parents afin de les protéger. Ceux-ci oublièrent l'existence de leur famille, et déménagèrent dans un pays ensoleillé pour profiter de leur statut de couple sans enfant. Elle ne les avait plus revu depuis, mais s'assurait de temps à autre qu'ils allaient bien. Alors, est-ce que ses parents lui manquaient ? La réponse était on ne peut plus évidente.

— Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent.. Mais je ne regrette pas ma décision. Je les ai protégé au mieux. La preuve, ils sont en très bonne santé et très heureux à l'heure qu'il est.

Une petite pensée mesquine lui insuffla que ses parents seraient encore plus heureux en se souvenant de leur fille, et sa gorge se serra. Il n'y avait pas une journée qui passait sans qu'elle ne pensât à eux. Parfois, elle avait l'irrépressible envie d'aller les voir, mais elle savait que cela serait vain. Ils ne la reconnaitraient pas.

— Parfois, je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux de faire perdre la mémoire à mon vieux père, commenta Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ayant dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Hermione se sentit autorisée à rire aussi. Lucius Malfoy.. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et espérait ne plus jamais revoir son visage de sa vie. Elle n'allait certainement pas le confier à Draco, mais après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment son père avait réussi à échapper Azkaban. Sans doute Draco fit un rapprochement inconscient entre son père et lui, car il songea à voix haute.

— Ton Épouvantard.. C'était moi. Je te fais si peur que ça, Granger ? Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser, alors qu'elle devait trouver une réponse rapidement. Evidemment qu'il avait vu la forme de son Épouvantard, c'était lui qui s'en était débarrassé. Mais avait-il été témoin de tout depuis le début ? Oh par Merlin, ce que c'était gênant…

— Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi… Mais disons plutôt de tes paroles sur mon statut de née-moldue… N'y fais pas attention, c'est juste la fatigue, plaida-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il était au sous-sol du manoir quand Hermione était entrée, en train de s'occuper des artefacts de sa famille. En entendant du tumulte, il était monté et s'était vu lui-même. Cette vision l'avait beaucoup effrayé, notamment ses paroles. On aurait dit son père, ou bien un alter-ego bien plus cruel que lui. Enfin, il avait juste eu le temps de crier Riddikulus avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, la vision du « méchant Draco » lui faisait aussi peur, car c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à un moment. Quand il était encore jeune, et complètement embobiné par les idéologies de sa famille. C'était aussi l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir, si Voldemort avait régner plus longtemps.

— Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été très tendre avec toi, à l'école.

— « Très tendre » ? s'étrangla Hermione. Tu m'as prise pour ton souffre douleur.., répondit-t-elle avec amertume.

— N'empêche que ça a été bénéfique.

Malgré sa tête qui lui tournait, Hermione se leva d'un bond du lit, les poings serrés. Comment Draco pouvait-il dire une chose pareil ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Bénéfique ? Je ne crois pas non.

Le sorcier se leva à son tour, la regardant de haut du fait de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Il soupira un peu.

— Je suis comme ça Granger, j'aime avoir une certaine supériorité par rapport aux autres. Tu le sais. J'ai changé entre celui que je suis maintenant et le petit garçon que tu as connu en première année. Peut-être grâce à toi. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre.

— Non, répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac.

Draco ne s'arrêta pourtant pas.

— Être tombée amoureuse de l'homme derrière le monstre n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé pour toi. Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi parce que j'étais à la fois le monstre _et_ l'homme. Aucun des deux ne peut exister sans l'autre.

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il pensait vraiment qu' _elle_ était amoureuse de _lui_ ? C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Pourtant, quelque chose au plus profond d'elle lui dit qu'il avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Et elle le détestait pour ça.

— Tu débloques Draco.

Là-dessus, elle sortit en trombe de la chambre. Cependant, ses paroles firent le tour du cerveau de Malfoy. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle l'avait appelé par son _prénom_ , et non par son nom. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir et avant qu'elle n'ait plus protester, la tira par le bras et l'accula contre le mur du couloir. Leurs corps étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs battements de cœur et leur souffle chaud. A la surprise de Draco, Hermione ne se débattit pas. Il la regarda d'une telle intensité d'un désir incandescent qu'Hermione en eut la bouche sèche, et les muscles dans son ventre se contractèrent délicieusement.

Tout aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il avait plaqué l'ex-Gryffondor contre le mur, Malfoy fondit sur les lèvres d'Hermione et l'embrassa avec ferveur mais passion. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec autant d'envie, alors que la température montait à une vitesse folle. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, et prirent le temps de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils exprimaient tous les deux la même chose : un désir dévastateur, incendiaire, qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posèrent de questions qui auraient pu faire envoler toute la tension de cet instant, et après avoir repris leur souffle, s'unirent de nouveau en un baiser. Les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent refuge dans les cheveux de Draco, plus doux que de la soie. Quant à lui, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sur les hanches de la sorcière. Le corps d'Hermione clamait celui de Draco ; elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que les mains du blond soulevait ses cuisses tout en les caressant quelque peu, dessinant des sortes d'arabesques. Finalement, la bouche de Draco descendit le long du menton d'Hermione, et continua plus au sud en passant par sa gorge. Là, il pouvait sentir la respiration de la jeune femme devenir compliquée, amplifiant son propre désir. Leurs gestes étaient précipités, voire maladroits, face à l'urgence de la situation. Pour l'instant, ils souhaitaient uniquement se perdre dans les méandres de sensations provoquées par toutes ces caresses, sans songer aux conséquences. Sans songer à demain. Allant même jusqu'à oublier leurs propres prénoms.

Draco mêla sa langue dans les multiples baisers qu'il administrait au cou d'Hermione, puis délaissa cette partie de son corps pour se rendre sur l'une de ses épaules. Il libéra celle-ci en tirant légèrement sur le col de sa chemise, et il entendit sa partenaire pousser un soupir. A chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Malfoy, celle-ci la brûlait délicieusement. Elle avait l'impression que ses doigts et ses lèvres traçaient des lignes de feu, mais la laissait toujours languir un peu plus quand il s'arrêtait. Par inadvertance, elle avait même saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et tirait très légèrement à chacun de ses baisers. Il allait la rendre folle, c'était certain. Bien que tous les deux haletants, leurs lèvres attirées tels des aimants se retrouvèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise.

Aucuns des deux n'avaient vraiment su qui avait poussé l'autre, mais une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, largement écartés. Sans doute avaient-il pleinement pris conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Une folie, trop énorme pour être pardonnable. Draco et Hermione se fixèrent quelques instants, bien qu'aucun regret de ce qui s'était passé ne les envahisse. Ils étaient simplement surpris de leur propre audace, et de la sauvagerie de leur désir. Embarrassés, aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire, et Hermione prit l'initiative de contourner Draco pour rentrer chez elle, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Le blond ne tenta cette fois pas de la retenir, et porta sa main à sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigt, ils étaient écarlates de son propre sang. Granger, aussi indomptable qu'une lionne, lui avait mordu la lèvre sous l'effet de la passion, pile au moment où ils s'étaient écartés. Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, elle eut tout le loisir de constater, dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, un petit hématome rouge et violacée à l'orée de sa gorge, laissé par Malfoy. Chacun gardait la marque de l'autre, comme un souvenir brûlant de cette entrevue.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Eh voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je tiens à (re)prévenir que cette fanfiction est rated M, et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Pour public averti... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, eheh !

Musique du chapitre : Nick Jonas - Close ft. Tove Lo

 **Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn**

 _Oh zut, zut, zut_

 **I'm so perplexed**

 _Je suis si embarrassé_

 **With just one breath, I'm locked in**

 _Avec juste une inspiration, je suis enfermé_

 **On that, it's almost shocking**

 _Avec ça, c'est presque étouffant_

 **I know, I know you know you're scared**

 _Je sais, je sais tu sais que tu as peur_

 **Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body**

 _Ton coeur, ton esprit, ton âme, ton corps_

 **They won't, they won't, they won't be careful**

 _Ils ne seront, ils ne seront, ils ne seront pas prudents_

 **But I guess that you don't know me**

 _Mais je suppose que tu ne me connais pas_

 **Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe**

 _Parce que si je te veux, et je te veux chérie_

 **Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space**

 _Je ne vais pas revenir en arrière, je ne demanderai pas d'espace_

 **Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...**

 _Parce que l'espace est juste un mot créé par quelqu'un qui avait peur de devenir trop..._

 **Close, ooh**

 _Proche, ooh_

 **Oh, so close, ooh**

 _Oh si proche, ooh_

 **I want you close, ooh**

 _Je te veux près de moi ooh_

 **Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh**

 _Parce que l'espace est juste un mot créé par quelqu'un qui a peur de s'approcher, ooh_

 **Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no**

 _Oh je te veux tout près et tout près n'est pas encore assez près, non_

 **Oh man, oh man**

 _Oh mec, oh mec_

 **I am not really known for ever being speechless**

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment connue pour être à court de paroles_

 **But now, but now somehow**

 _Mais à présent, à présent d'une certaine façon_

 **My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh**

 _Les mots roulent sur ma langue direct sur tes lèvres, oh_

 **I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling**

 _Je reste zen alors que tu continues à sourire_

 **Saying all the things I'm thinking**

 _Disant toutes les choses que je pense_

 **I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling**

 _Je suis comme toi alors je veux une preuve de ce que tu ressens_

 **Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe**

 _Parce que si je te veux, et je te veux chéri_

 **Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space**

 _Je ne vais pas revenir en arrière, je ne demanderai pas d'espace_

 **Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...**

 _Parce que l'espace est juste un mot créé par quelqu'un qui avait peur de devenir trop..._

 **Close, ooh**

 _Proche, ooh_

 **Oh, so close, ooh**

 _Oh si proche, ooh_

 **I want you close, ooh**

 _Je te veux près de moi ooh_


	14. Homicidium

CHAPITRE XIV

 _Une détonation sourde retentit, suivi d'un flash de lumière. Un « CRAC » se fit entendre, et quelque chose de lourd s'effondra sur le sol._

Hermione se tenait toujours cachée derrière une cabine de toilette, la baguette brandit à l'affut du moindre mouvement brusque. En réalité, cela faisait quelques secondes qu'elle n'entendait rien hormis un sifflement strident dans ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait pu dire si quelqu'un criait à l'instant, mais elle n'osait pas élever la voix pour tester son ouïe. Un malin génie lui jouait peut-être un tour, mais elle cru entendre le son d'une respiration profonde.

Hermione posa ses mains sur le sol poisseux des toilettes et se courba pour voir entre l'écart du sol et des cabines. Un corps inerte reposait un peu plus loin, face contre terre. A côté, deux pieds campés sur deux jambes verticales. Hermione sentit son pouls s'emballer et sa vue se brouiller, ce qui n'aidait en rien pour distinguer les deux personnes. Qui était par terre et qui était debout ?

Aussi discrètement que possible, la Gryffondor se redressa et osa se montrer à la faible lumière de la lune. Elle se retrouva face à un Malfoy blême, fixant sans ciller le corps du garçon de Durmstrang. Le blond était dans un sale état, tout comme Hermione : cheveux en bataille, teint pâle, membres tremblants par l'adrénaline et la peur, tenue de bal dérangées voire arrachées à certains endroits. Hermione avança de deux minuscules pas, les yeux rivés sur le corps. Il ne bougeait plus. Assommé sans doute.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Elle observait désormais Draco, qui sembla sortir d'un songe suite à sa question. Pourtant, il ne lâchait pas le corps des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Il manquait d'air et ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre. Le regard d'Hermione fit des aller-retours entre le corps et Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence sérieusement à paniquer. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Malfoy ne parlait-il pas ? Elle était sur le point de le rappeler à l'ordre, quand le Serpentard se mit enfin à articuler des mots. Sa voix était très calme, bien qu'un peu chevrotante.

— Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il était totalement hors de contrôle.. J'ai essayé de le neutraliser, mais j'ai vu la folie dans ses yeux.

Draco frissonna, se força à déglutir puis continua. Son regard partait dans le vague, se remémorant certainement les événements pour mieux les comprendre.

— Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi. Il allait lancé un sortilège de mort. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était moi qu'il visait, mais en fait.. C'était toi. Il avait trouvé une faille, un positionnement, je n'en sais rien ! Mais tu allais mourir. Il allait te tuer. Je voulais juste contrer son sort. Le faire tomber…

Un bruit étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Malfoy, comme s'il venait d'avaler sa langue. Cela ressemblait plus à un gargouillis mêlé d'un sanglot. Hermione ne comprenait pas.. Il l'avait arrêté, il avait réussi ! Le garçon de Durmstrang était hors d'état de nuire… C'est alors que la sorcière vit tout le sang qui s'épanouissait sur le sol telle une rose. Au départ, elle n'avait rien vu car le sang se diluait avec l'eau. Mais le sang était tellement important maintenant, tellement noir, tellement épais, qu'il ne se mélangeait plus. Pire, il semblait absorber l'eau pour rendre le tout plus consistant. Le liquide noirâtre avait déjà atteint les pieds des deux adolescents, et Hermione ne recula avec une expression horrifiée. On ne saignait pas autant lorsqu'on était qu'assommé.

Elle chercha l'origine du saignement, mais n'y distinguait rien de loin. Elle fut dont obligée de se rapprocher, de se pencher même au-dessus du corps. Au niveau de sa tête, un petit trou rouge collait ses cheveux et suintait abondamment. Le trou n'était pas bien grand.. Hermione aurait pu y plonger un doigt pour atteindre quelque chose de rose et visqueux. Elle le voyait même de là où elle se tenait ; _son cerveau_. Au-dessus du corps, un lavabo fendu était aussi coloré de rouge. Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, évitant de peu un haut-le-cœur. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Malfoy, qui attendait un signe de sa part derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'affoler, il avait l'air assez paniqué comme ça, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Dire que le garçon de Durmstrang s'en sortirait serait le plus gros mensonge qu'elle n'aurait jamais à proférer. Elle n'était pas Guérisseuse, mais en savait assez pour affirmer qu'une hémorragie aussi forte n'inspirait rien de bon.

— Alors ?

La voix de Malfoy s'éleva alors qu'il n'avait que murmuré, répercutée plusieurs fois par les parois visqueuses et froides des toilettes. Hermione ignorait ce que le blond attendait d'elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à parler. Elle avait toujours une main sur sa bouche, et son calme apparent trompait fort bien la tempête qui se déchaînaient dans son esprit. La sorcière se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là que tous ses membres tremblaient, et que ses dents s'entrechoquaient bruyamment.

— Est-ce qu'il est…?

La voix de Malfoy se brisa. Hermione entendit le froissement de son costume, comme s'il venait de passer ses mains sur son visage. Bientôt, elle l'entendit faire les cents pas, ses chaussures provoquant des clapotis contre le sol. Cette fois, Hermione avait très bien compris ce que le Serpentard avait voulu dire. Mais elle ne pouvait se le formuler dans son esprit. Elle inspira longuement par les narines, puis s'accroupit à côté du corps. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour connaître la réponse à la question incomplète de Draco.

Hermione posa deux doigts contre le cou du garçon de Durmstrang, puis attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Rien. Elle retira ses doigts, puis réitéra l'expérience. Toujours _rien_. Elle n'osa pas vérifier, mais Hermione était sûre et certaine d'avoir vu le reflet d'un œil vitreux, grand ouvert. Elle se redressa sans tarder, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf, et s'efforçait de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Remarquant qu'elle portait des traces de sang sur les mains, elle s'approcha d'un lavabo encore en fonction et se frotta frénétiquement les mains, jusqu'à ce que des rougeurs apparaissent. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé affronter le regard gris de Draco, sachant qu'elle ne teindrait pas. Tout en ce brûlant les mains avec l'eau glacée qui s'échappait du robinet, Hermione lâcha :

— Il n'y a plus de pouls. C'est fini. Il a dû se cogner contre le rebord tranchant du lavabo derrière lui et…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant… Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Hermione fit volte-face, le visage ravagé par la peur et le remord. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait lancé le sort meurtrier, mais c'était elle qui avait tout commencé. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, et qu'elle avait appelé les professeurs directement, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver.

— Il faut appeler quelqu'un ! Un sorcier adulte, responsable ! Ils vont nous aider, Draco, _il faut_ appeler quelqu'un ! Dumbledore ! Il va s'occuper de ça, ce n'est pas ta.. notre faute, il faut faire quelque chose ! criait-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, la respiration saccadée.

Hermione se rua sur la porte pour appeler à l'aide, mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fit virevolter vers lui. Si un élève passait dans le couloir, il aurait simplement vu un couple en tenue de bal, finissant la soirée dans les toilettes, caché des regards indiscrets. Mais vu de près, les deux élèves avaient l'air dévasté. Les joues d'Hermione étaient baignées de larmes, et elle ne se cachait plus pour pleurer devant Malfoy. Les événements la dépassaient, elle était en pleine crise de panique -ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, elle arrivait toujours à garder la tête froide, et à résonner logiquement même dans les pires situations. Or en l'occurence, la seule chose qui accaparait son esprit était « _demander de l'aide à quelqu'un_ ». Et vu comme le Serpentard la tenait par les épaules, il ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Draco ancra son regard dans son d'Hermione, tentant d'établir une communication rassurante, presque de confiance. Etonnant, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était coupable de meurtre. Au quatrième degré, dans le jargon juridique, mais coupable quand même. Et il était terrifié. Terrifié des conséquences qui pourraient s'abattre sur lui. Il était mineur, et son père avait des contacts hauts placés au Ministère, mais cela ne le protégeait pas de toute sanction. La justice bulgare risquait aussi de se mêler de l'affaire puisque la victime était originaire de l'Est, et ce point jouerait encore moins en sa faveur. Il était piégé.

— Non ! Tu ne peux en parler à personne ! siffla Draco entre ses dents, juste assez fort pour se montrer autoritaire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas Malfoy. Au contraire, c'était la meilleure solution à faire !

— Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas fuir nos responsabilités.. Ce serait encore pire ! Ils remonteraient jusqu'à nous.. Comment est-ce qu'on expliquerait notre départ ? Qu'on ne savait pas qu'il était…?!

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre, grimaçant sans pouvoir prononcer le mot qui lui brûlait la langue comme du poison. _Mort_. Le mot était « mort ». Inspirant longuement pour s'insuffler du courage, Hermione reprit en détournant les yeux du corps gisant.

— Dumbledore va nous aider, il saura quoi faire…

Le ton d'Hermione prit une inflexion plaintive tandis qu'elle se débattait contre l'emprise de Draco. Mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à la lâcher.

— Dumbledore a d'autres soucis à régler en ce moment ! Il ne nous aidera pas ! Personne ne le pourra ni ne le voudra. La loi c'est la loi, on n'a pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un même par accident !

Hermione demeura coite, tout comme Draco. Énoncer la catastrophe à haute voix ne la rendait que plus vraie, et plus insurmontable encore. Que faire ? Hermione était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, et Draco commençait petit à petit à perdre les pédales. Et s'il devenait fou ? Et s'il décidait de l'éliminer, elle aussi, afin d'être sûr qu'elle se tairait ? La sorcière en eut des frissons si violents qu'elle fut obligée de fermer les paupières. Non, Malfoy ne ferait jamais ça. Il était peut-être horriblement arrogant, vaniteux, idiot, méprisant, il avait beau posséder tous les défauts du monde, il n'était pas un assassin.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, un peu plus calme qu'auparavant. Elle posait le pour et le contre, Dumbledore ou Draco. Mais à chaque fois, son instinct la guidait vers le directeur de Poudlard. Et son regard fuyant, le blond l'avait bien remarqué. Comment la convaincre ? Il lui fallait un argument indiscutable.

— Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé à quiconque, je risque d'être condamné. Je pourrais aller en prison, à Azkaban ! Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui serait puni.. Tu seras considérée comme ma complice. Ils te renverront de Poudlard et casseront ta baguette en deux, Granger.

Les derniers mots de Malfoy résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la Gryffondor pendant de longues secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité. Il avait raison… Hermione serait alors condamnée à suivre un métier de moldu, comme reprendre le cabinet de dentiste de ses parents. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais exercer la magie, domaine dans lequel elle était la plus douée. Hermione réfléchit encore un instant avant de hocher la tête. Draco l'avait convaincue. Elle ne parlerait de tout ça à personne, tant que lui gardait aussi sa langue.

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir, puis lâcha les épaules d'Hermione. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle, et il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé aux professeurs.

Il se tourna vers le cadavre.

— Il faut faire disparaître le corps, et toute trace de sa présence ici, expliqua-t-il, comptant sur l'intelligence d'Hermione pour les sortir de cette impasse.

Et il ne fut pas déçu, car elle répondit peu de temps après.

— Je crois savoir où nous pourrions le cacher. Quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Le terrible secret est enfin découvert.. Pour ceux qui pensaient à des choses NSWF dans les toilettes, avez-vous été surpris(e) ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, vous aura tenu en haleine ! Dites-le-moi dans vos reviews, et à bientôt !

Musique du chapitre : Ruelle - Monsters

 **You got no place to hide**

 _Vous n'avez aucun endroit pour vous cacher_

 **And I'm feeling like a villain**

 _Et je me sens comme une méchante_

 **Got that hunger inside**

 _Qui a cette faim à l'intérieur_

 **One look in my eyes**

 _Un regard dans mes yeux_

 **And you're running 'cause I'm coming**

 _Et vous fuyez parce que j'arrive_

 **Gonna eat you alive**

 _Je vais vous manger vivant_

 **Your heart hits like a drum**

 _Votre coeur frappe comme un tambour_

 **The chase has just begun**

 _La chasse vient juste de commencer_

 **Monsters, stuck in your head**

 _Monstres, coincés dans votre tête_

 **We are, we are, we are,**

 _Nous sommes, nous sommes, nous sommes_

 **Monsters, under your bed**

 _Des monstres, sous votre lit_

 **We are, we are,**

 _Nous sommes, nous sommes,_

 **We are monsters**

 _Nous sommes des montres_

 **One misstep, you're mine**

 _Un faux pas, vous êtes à moi_

 **And you better stay clever**

 _Et vous feriez mieux de rester vigilants_

 **If you want to survive**

 _Si vous voulez survivre_

 **Once you cross the line**

 _Un fois que vous passez la ligne_

 **You'll be wishing you would listen**

 _Vous souhaiterez avoir écouté_

 **When you meet your demise**

 _Quand vous rencontrez votre mort_

 **We never shoot to stun**

 _Nous ne tirons jamais pour étourdir_

 **We're kings of the killing**

 _Nous sommes les roi du massacre_

 **We're out for blood**

 _Nous sommes là pour le sang_

 **We'll take them one by one**

 _Nous les prendrons un par un_

 **We're kings of the killing**

 _Nous sommes les roi du massacre_

 **We're out for blood**

 _Nous sommes là pour le sang_

 **Monsters, stuck in your head**

 _Monstres, coincés dans votre tête_

 **We are, we are, we are,**

 _Nous sommes, nous sommes, nous sommes_

 **Monsters, under your bed**

 _Des montres, sous votre lit_

 **We are, we are,**

 _Nous sommes, nous sommes,_

 **We are monsters**

 _Nous sommes des montres_


	15. Mutuum

CHAPITRE XV

Rose traversait les couloirs d'un pas rythmé. Ses bras se balançaient de chaque côté de son corps pour lui donner de l'élan, et évoquait aussi les gestes mécaniques d'un robot. Un robot peu commode, vengeur peut-être au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'un angle se présentait à elle, elle s'arrêtait une demi-seconde, tournait son buste puis reprenait sa marche. À ses talons, un petit blond avait bien de la peine de la suivre.

— Rose ! Rose, attends-moi…! réussissait-il à souffler, hors d'haleine.

Mais ses mots rebondissaient contre le caractère tête de la Gryffindor.

— Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Les épaules de Scorpius s'affaissèrent. Les paroles de Rose étaient rugueuses contre sa sensibilité. Il ne cessa cependant pas de la suivre.

— Mais… Tu avais dit que ta mère voulait bien que tu me revois !

Les joues de Rose gagnèrent une teinte cramoisie.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mère. C'est ma décision, décréta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius s'arrêta. Et comme par mimétisme, ou n'entendant plus les pas derrière elle, Rose s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Pourtant, elle était intimement convaincue qu'elle aurait dû continuer son chemin. Ainsi, Scorpius entrevit une lueur d'espoir.

— Tu plaisantes, hein ? supposa-t-il en retrouvant son fameux sourire jovial.

Rose se retourna pour lui faire face, le menton levé par la fierté dont elle faisait toujours preuve.

— Pas du tout. Je ne veux plus rester avec toi.

La Gryffondor s'était attendue à la capitulation du Serpentard, mais contre toute attente, son regard se durcit.

— Tu ne peux pas rejeter ni traiter les gens comme ça Rose, c'est irrespectueux. Je mérite des explications.

La rouquine cligna des yeux, comme si on venait de la tirer d'un rêve éveillé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Scorpius se rebeller. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas avoir à expliquer sa décision drastique. Elle laissa échapper un soupire las.

— Ça me paraît évident ! Enfin, on vient de passer une heure à récurer des chaudrons, qui seront de nouveau sales demain, et la semaine prochaine, et dans un mois !

En effet, après leur rendez-vous chez McGonagall il y a quelque temps, la sentence était tombée : ils devraient nettoyer les chaudrons utilisés en cours de potion deux fois par semaine après le dîner, et ce pendant deux mois. Pour Rose, cela se traduisait comme du temps précieux en moins pour travailler.

— Et tout ça, c'est ta faute ! explosa Rose avec colère.

— Je me suis déjà excusé un millier de fois ! Comment est-ce que je peux te faire comprendre que je regrette ? demanda Scorpius avec une inflexion implorante.

— En me laissant tranquille.

Rose croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle semblait inflexible, mais il était clair que Scorpius n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

— Si Albus ne t'avait pas prêté cette chose…, siffla la jeune fille, rejetant presque la faute sur son cousin.

— Quoi, tu veux parler de ça ?

Scorpius s'était soudainement adoucit, et avait tirer un morceau de parchemin de sous sa cape, qu'il tendit à Rose. En voyant le papier dans les mains du blond, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Par Merlin, range cette carte de malheur !

Rose se jeta sur la carte et tenta de la cacher à la vue d'autrui en la plaquant contre le torse de Scorpius. Il y eut un temps de battement avant que les deux élèves ne se rendent compte de leur proximité. Rose s'écarta rapidement en rougissant, jurant avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

— Tu veux dire « cette incroyable invention » ! rigola le jeu Malfoy pour détendre l'atmosphère, clairement admiratif de la carte qu'il rangea sous un pan de sa cape.

— Ces « _Lunard, Queudver, Patmol & Cornedrue_ » ne devaient pas beaucoup travailler, accusa Rose en reniflant.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

— « Travailler, travailler, travailler » ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, Rose !

Remarquant qu'il venait d'offenser son amie, le Serpentard baissa d'un ton.

— Tu te tues au travail, je le vois bien. Il t'arrive même de sauter des repas, et je paris que tu ne dors pas plus de cinq heures par nuit. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer sur ce rythme, tu n'es pas un elfe de maison. C'est pour ça que j'ai emprunté la carte, pour que tu te divertisses un peu. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne t'es as amusée. Alors, je te promet de ne plus t'adresser la parole.

Ses iris reflétaient une certaine tristesse, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que Rose ne répondrait rien. La jeune Weasley se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un dilemme. Si elle disait ne pas s'être amusée, ce serait prétendre à un mensonge. Non, elle avait vraiment pris du plaisir à explorer tous les recoins secrets de Poudlard. Transgresser le règlement lui avait procurer une grande dose d'adrénaline, ce qui était terriblement addictif. Elle aimait ce sentiment de liberté qui lui faisait pousser des ailes, tout en risquant à tout moment de se faire prendre. Mais à présent, elle n'en assumait pas les conséquences.

Le silence prolongé de Rose ragaillardit Scorpius.

— J'ai raison ! Tu t'es amusée, je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il avec fierté.

— Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'es pas assez sérieux. Tu passes ton temps à t'amuser avec Albus, et n'oublie pas que si tu n'as pas des notes suffisantes au cours de l'année, tu risques d'échouer à tes examens.

Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres, se retenant de dire le fond de sa pensée. Il se fichait pas mal de ses examens. Il se fichait pas mal de son avenir. Il se fichait pas mal de l'avis des autres -excepté celui de son père. Depuis que sa mère était morte, il avait justement décidé de vivre ses journées comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Selon lui, la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Il était jeune, en bonne santé : le monde, ou en l'occurence Poudlard, s'offrait à lui, les bras tendus et tentant au possible. Comme résister à l'attraction du plaisir ? Il n'était malheureusement pas libre de son plaisir, car pas indépendant. Chaque jour, il cherchait quoi faire qui pourrait embellir ses heures. Mais peut-être Rose avait-elle raison… Il y aurait forcément un moment où Scorpius devrait redevenir sérieux. Sur le coup, il ne voulait que prendre du bon temps, mais en réfléchissant au long terme, il ne voulait pas non plus finir avec un métier moldu, car ayant échoué lamentablement ses ASPICs. En outre, faire des efforts étaient plus faciles quand on savait que l'on était pas tout seul. Suite à cette réflexion, une idée germa dans son esprit.

— D'accord, concéda-t-il, je promets d'être plus sérieux à l'avenir… uniquement si _tu_ promets d'être moins sérieuse. _Deal_ ?

Il tendit sa main, les sourcils haussés. Rose jugea cette dernière du regard, comme si le simple fait de la serrer la contaminerait de la grippe espagnol. Pourquoi craignait-elle une poignée de main ? Ce n'était qu'un petit marché entre ami, par un accord avec un mafieux. Et ce que ne savait pas Scorpius ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, car il n'était pas toujours là pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Aussi, Rose n'avait pas envie de se défiler. Elle allait prouver au blond qu'elle excellait dans n'importe quel domaine, même celui de s'amuser.

— Deal, conclut-elle en saisissant la main de Scorpius, y exerçant une légère pression telle une professionnelle.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent suite à ce marché, et Scorpius et Rose veillaient chacun à ce que l'autre respecte consciencieusement leur règle. Finalement, l'un devait apprendre à dire « oui » et l'autre apprendre à dire « non ».

Scorpius fut le premier à honorer leur pacte, lorsque l'infatigable professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, monsieur Binns, demanda si des élèves souhaitaient avoir des heures de classes supplémentaires en vue des examens de fin d'année. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Rose leva bien haut la main, tentant vainement de toucher le plafond en pierre. A part elle, tout le monde avait soudainement le nez plongé dans leurs manuels, ou semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose dans leur sac. Cependant, Rose s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Si je ne m'abuse, Scorpius Malfoy m'avait secrètement confié vouloir assister à ces heures tout à fait bénéfiques…

L'intéressé, qui pouffait derrière sa main face à un Albus ronflant, fit volte-face en entendant son prénom, l'air révolté. Il s'apprêta à s'exclamer « Non, c'est faux ! », mais le sourire de la Gryffondor lui fit changer d'avis. S'il disait non, il violerait déjà leur accord.

— Ce serait avec… plaisir… que je viendrai à vos cours professeur Binns, répondit-il en faisant la même tête que s'il crachait des limaces.

De toute façon, le fantôme n'avait quasiment pas écouter la réponse de Scorpius, et donnait déjà les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Accompagné d'un sourire ravi, Rose leva son pouce en l'air.

Après le dîner, Rose se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. C'était vendredi soir, et elle se sentait déjà angoissée par tout le travail qui l'attendait ce week-end. Elle avait prévu de s'y mettre dès ce soir, quitte à ne pas dormir. Et en effet, elle n'allait pas rejoindre son lit de si tôt.

Scorpius, qui l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle, la rattrapa à grandes enjambées.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

— Travailler. Ce que tu devrais faire aussi.

Scorpius secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai déjà accepté de prendre des cours en plus ! C'est ton tour d'honorer ta part du marché. Pas de devoirs ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras, lançant dans les airs des parchemins imaginaires.

Rose plissa les yeux, mais le jeune Malfoy la tirait déjà par la main et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent au septième étage. À bout de souffle, Rose posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

— C'était ça que… tu voulais me montrer ? La tapisserie de… Barnabas le Follet ? C'est… vraiment génial.

Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire face à tant de sarcasme, puis fit les cent pas devant le mur. Rose se demanda si son ami n'était pas devenu complètement fou, mais quelque chose se produisit peu de temps après.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Rose, une grande porte en bois sculptée se dessina lentement sur le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse si réaliste que Rose aurait pu s'enfoncer une écharde dans la main rien qu'en posant la paume sur le bois.

— Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande, murmura Scorpius.

— Dans la… quoi ?

Mais déjà, Scorpius ouvrait la porte pour pousser son amie à l'intérieur.

Tous les sens de Rose se déconnectèrent d'un seul coup. Tout était noir, sans chaleur ni fraîcheur. Puis, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui perça les tympans. De la musique. La rouquine, s'apercevant que des flashs de lumières dansaient devant ses paupières, ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait semblait très profonde, faute de largeur. Un flot de personnes lui bloquait la vue et l'empêchait de voir le fond. Ce dernier se perdait ainsi dans une obscurité incertaine, rendant la pièce interminable. De toute façon, la luminosité de la salle n'était pas suffisante pour voir à plus de cinq mètres devant soi, et la foule était si dense qu'il était impensable de vouloir examiner les lieux de fond en comble.

À la droite de la jeune fille se trouvait un meuble réhabiliter en bar pour la soirée, où un nombre incalculable de bouteilles s'alignaient en file indienne. Bièraubeurre, jus de citrouille, jus d'oeillet, hydromel aux épices, rhum de groseille, whisky Pur Feu, vin de sureau, xérès, vin d'ortie, whisky Pur Malt… Si Rose osait se pencher, elle était certaine de pouvoir trouver derrière le bar une cinquantaine de bouteilles déjà vides. Des élèves de toutes les maisons se servaient des verres, ou piochaient même carrément dans les bouteilles encore fermées.

Alors que quelqu'un passait avec un plateau dangereusement rempli de gâteaux, deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de Rose et Scorpius, bièraubeurre à la main.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez jamais, lança Albus avec un regard entendu vers son meilleur ami.

D'emblée vexée par cette réflexion, Rose pinça les lèvres et foudroya son cousin du regard. Ou plutôt, ses cousins. James se tenait à côté de son frère, visiblement ravi que tout le monde se joigne à la fête.

— Je suppose que tu es à l'initiative de cette beuverie ! siffla la jeune fille, ce qui ne sembla pas atteindre James.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard d'avoir participé à la soirée la plus gigantesque que Poudlard ait connu. J'vous laisse, on se verra sûrement plus tard. Pas de bêtise les enfants, mais tâchez de vous amuser !

Avec un clin d'œil, il tapota l'épaule de Rose et s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'incendier. Le contraste était net entre Rose, tous les muscles de son corps contractés, et Albus et Scorpius totalement détendu pour faire la fête. Remarquant le malaise chez Rose, le blondinet tenta de la secouer un peu. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que lui raviver le souvenir de leur pacte.

— Si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester, je ne vais pas t'obliger. Mais ça voudrait dire que j'ai gagné…

La Gryffondor souffla par les narines comme un taureau se retenant de charger, puis secoua ses cheveux de feu.

— Non non, je reste ! D'ailleurs, donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-elle à Albus en lui arrachant presque des mains sa bièraubeurre.

Albus commença à protester, mais Scorpius l'en empêcha et observa avec admiration Rose descendre d'une traite le reste de bièraubeurre. La Gryffondor ne se lâchait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Et ça valait vraiment le coup.

Elle rendit la bouteille vide à son cousin, un sourire radieux au lèvre, puis retira son pull ainsi que sa cravate qu'elle laissa de côté. La transformation était radicale, tel le jour et la nuit. Les deux Serpentard n'en revenaient pas, jusqu'à ce que Rose agite une main devant leurs visages.

— Vous voulez toujours faire la fête ou quoi ?

Albus et Scorpius hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, et tous trois se rendirent au milieu de la piste de danse. Au même moment, la musique ainsi que la lumière changea. Un bruit de basse rapide et régulier résonnèrent à leurs oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine robotisée éclate.

 _Push me, and then just touch me_

 _Till I can get my… satisfaction_

Une voix de femme tout aussi mécanique répéta ces paroles, et des sons synthétiques prirent le relais. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mélodie, c'était simplement un tempo sur lequel les élèvent sautaient et hochaient la tête pour être en rythme. Rien de bien compliqué pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser. Pour quelqu'un comme Rose. Pour autant, la musique n'en était pas plus agréable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? hurla Rose les mains sur les oreilles, incertaine quant au fait que sa voix avait couvert la musique.

— Une musique moldue je crois ! répondit Albus sur le même ton.

Son cousin devait avoir raison : cette chanson ne ressemblait à aucune autre du répertoire pourtant restreint de Rose niveau musique. Sans se laisser démonter pour autant, Rose imita ce que faisait les autres élèves, à savoir sauter et bouger les bras. La lumière blanche en rafale décomposait ses gestes, rendant le tout plus lent et plus leste. Aux yeux de Scorpius, la danse désarticulée de Rose était aussi gracieuse qu'un ballet. Ses cheveux roux embrasait l'espace autour d'elle. Il eut le courage de détacher ses yeux d'elle uniquement lorsque son meilleur ami le tapa dans le dos, et commença à danser comme un forcené.

Rose l'impressionnerait toujours. Cette pensée le fit sourire de plus belle, gonflant son cœur d'une étrange sensation de légèreté. Il avait beau essayer, ses efforts étaient infructueux pour déceler un jour le mystère de Rose Weasley. Comment autant de vigueur, d'intelligence, de courage, de détermination et de beauté peuvent-ils résider en une seule personne ? s'interrogea-t-il, mais cette question resta sans réponse.

Neuf heures de danse, huit boissons différentes et sept fous rires plus tard, les trois Mousquetaires sortaient de la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient été dans les derniers à partir, mais ne se sentaient toujours pas fatigués. L'adrénaline de leur soirée courrait encore dans leurs veines, si bien qu'ils étaient prêts à faire le tour du parc de Poudlard à cloche pied. Au lieu de cela, ils se contentèrent de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche de la rosée du matin. Les yeux directement rivés sur le ciel, ils contemplèrent en silence l'immensité de l'univers changer de teinte selon la position du soleil. Quelques nuages roses tachetaient le bleu pâle du ciel, conférant de l'inspiration même au plus mauvais des artistes.

Jamais Rose n'avait passé une si agréable soirée. Pour une fois, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit oui, elle qui n'avait que le mot « non » à la bouche. La Gryffondor inspira lentement, sentant bien qu'il s'agissait là des dernières minutes de sa soirée -bien qu'achevée depuis longtemps, sa montre indiquant six heures du matin.

— Est-ce que ce serait possible d'arrêter le temps ? Juste pour profiter encore quelques minutes…

— On pourrait oui, mais on aurait des problèmes, commenta Scorpius avec un rire aussi cristallin que la brise.

— Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on avait des problèmes avec le temps, ricana Albus.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qui peut bien provoquer votre hilarité, tous les deux ? demanda Rose, d'un ton où transperçait la lassitude, l'accusation et la curiosité.

Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse, mais n'ajouta rien pour annuler ses paroles. Albus et Scorpius venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle à l'heure de l'étude, et riaient à gorge déployer (aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas déranger les élèves qui, comme Rose, travaillent) tout en se tenant mutuellement par l'épaule pour ne pas tomber. Les deux garçons s'installèrent en face de Rose, qui depuis tout ce temps, n'avait pas cessé de faire gratter sa plume contre un rouleau de parchemin, et elle n'avait même pas décroché son regard de son travail. A croire qu'elle avait posé cette question par simple commodité.

— Un cupidon a suivi Albus toute la journée, c'était l'enfer ! Il ne voulait pas lui lâcher les baskets tant qu'il ne lui avait pas délivré son message…, expliqua Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel, rien que le fait de se remémorer cela l'irritait.

Puis, un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres, en même temps qu'il se penchait vers Rose pour lui confier son secret. Cette dernière s'arrêta d'écrire un moment, et arqua un sourcil en attendant la suite. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini, autrement, elle ne voyait pas où était la blague.

— Alors, on lui a donné une bonne raison de nous ficher la paix, fit le blond malicieusement.

— Quel suspense, répondit Rose, goguenarde.

Cependant, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étendirent légèrement, dessinant ainsi l'ombre d'un sourire. En réalité, elle trouvait que Scorpius était un grand maître pour raconter des histoires, et bien qu'elle ne l'avoue jamais, elle était fascinée quand il contait le récit d'un livre qu'il avait lu, amusée quand il lui racontait une bêtise qu'il avait faite, et ainsi de suite. Scorpius n'en avait jamais rien su, et pensait toujours qu'elle le trouvait ridicule.

— On lui a volé son arc et ses flèches ! pouffa Albus en cachant sa bouche de sa main.

— Volé ?! Mais c'est cruel ! s'indigna Rose, les yeux ronds.

— Mais on les lui a rendu, s'empressa de préciser Scorpius, qui fit taire d'un coup de coude Albus, celui-ci ouvrant la bouche pour protester.

— De toute façon, c'était vraiment une idée stupide de faire la Saint-Valentin alors qu'on est même plus en février !

Rose plissa les yeux. Parfois, elle mourait d'envie d'ouvrir le crâne d'Albus pour vérifier que son cerveau ne s'était pas échappé pendant la nuit.

— C'était une initiative très juste pour rapprocher nos maisons !

« La preuve, ça marche plutôt bien… » songea Rose en se gardant bien de le prononcer à haute voix. A une table un peu plus loin, une grande Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds s'était levée et s'avançait vers les deux garçons. Son sourire confiant et sa démarche firent grimacer Rose, qui se pencha un peu plus sur son parchemin, dans l'espoir sans doute d'être engloutie par le papier.

— Salut Scorpius ! lança la Serdaigle sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la présence de Rose et d'Albus.

Le concerné leva les yeux l'air intrigué, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce que cette fille s'adressait à lui. Albus quant à lui, avait quasiment la langue pendante. La Serdaigle balança ses cheveux dorés derrière son épaule tel un jeu de charme… Un jeu de charme, évidemment ! Cette fille devait avoir du sang de vélane dans les veines, pensa Rose qui se retint de fermer la bouche de son cousin.

— Ah, salut, répondit vaguement Scorpius.

— Je voulais juste te dire que je t'avais trouvé vraiment drôle tout à l'heure, quand tu as piqué les flèches du petit bonhomme-…

— Cupidon, pour ta gouverne, coupa Rose en fermant brutalement son livre.

Elle se sentait soudainement très en colère contre cette idiote, qui ne faisait que se pavaner devant Scorpius. Ne le voyait-il donc pas ?! Au contraire, fort de sa blague pour laquelle on le félicitait si grassement. D'un coup de main rageur, Rose chiffonna le parchemin à moitié rempli et quitta la Grande Salle comme une furie. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre le blond l'interpeller, et elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant un feu de cheminée, où elle fit brûler sa boulette de papier. Rose essuya ses yeux la picotant à cause de la fumée -ce dont elle s'était convaincue, sans savoir qu'au même moment, Scorpius brûlait lui aussi un message identique au sien.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Rose était partie aussi rapidement. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte, et n'avait par conséquent pas pu lui donner son mot. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Si son amie était fâchée contre lui, son petit mot ne l'aurait rendu que plus ridicule.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en première année dans le Poudlard Express, Scorpius attendait le bon moment pour exprimer à Rose ses sentiments. Au départ, elle lui avait clairement exposé son dédain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment un trio soudé, Rose Albus et lui. Aujourd'hui avait été organisé une Saint-Valentin improvisée, aussi Scorpius avait-il penser le moment opportun pour tout avouer. Le matin-même, il s'était donné tout le courage du monde pour épancher son cœur sur du parchemin, parchemin qui brûla le soir-même sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Une semaine séparait la dernière Saint-Valentin à aujourd'hui. Rose et Scorpius n'avaient pas évoqué leur dispute de nouveau, mais un malaise flottait visiblement entre les deux élèves. Même leur marché avait été mis entre parenthèse.

Le soir de la Saint-Valentin, tandis que Scorpius était demeuré seul, Rose s'était confiée à sa cousine Dominique Weasley. Bien que les jeunes filles n'étaient pas spécialement proches dû à leur écart d'âge, Dominique était toujours de bons conseils. En l'occurence, la blonde recommanda à Rose d'oublier sa fierté et de parler avec Scorpius.

— La communication, les mots, tout ça… Ça peut paraître bête, mais c'est utile. Ouvre-toi un peu à lui, et des merveilles naîtront peut-être. Tout ne se résout pas par magie tu sais.

Ainsi déterminée, Rose ne laisserait pas le Serpentard lui passer entre les doigts après les cours. Elle souhaitait lui dire que son comportement avec la Serdaigle l'avait blessé… cependant, cela serait aussi avouer qu'elle en était jalouse. Rose secoua la tête à cette pensée, s'empêchant de cette manière à renoncer à son but.

A la fin du cours de Sortilèges, Rose se précipita hors de la classe pour rejoindre Scorpius. Ce dernier avait dû avoir la même idée dans le sens inverse, car ils faillirent se bousculer.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Gênés et amusés par cette coïncidence, ils esquissèrent un petit sourire. Si Rose était encore contrariée quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne l'était plus du tout après avoir vu le charmant sourire de Scorpius. Comment pouvait-elle fondre aussi rapidement devant lui, elle qui pourtant possédait un caractère si mordant ? Comme le garçon se taisait pour lui laisser la parole, Rose inspira lentement.

— Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de m'être énervée la semaine dernière. Mais cette fille, la Vélane… Tu sais, je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse.

Et voilà, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à exprimer limpidement ce qu'elle avait en tête, et tournait autour du pot. Pour son plus grand damn, Rose ne parvenait pas à dire que son affection amicale avait évolué au cours de l'année. Mais ce fut au tour de Scorpius de parler :

— La fille de Serdaigle ? Elle ne me blessera pas ne t'en fais pas, elle ne m'intéresse pas. En fait, j'en aime une autre…

Le souffle coupé, Rose haussa les sourcils. Des merveilles, qu'avait dit Dominique ! La rousse avait plutôt l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur.

— Est-ce que je la connais ? demanda Rose en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçue.

— Oui, plutôt bien même, acquiesça Scorpius.

Cette fois, c'était Scorpius qui tenait le poignard et qui le tournait lentement pour l'achever un peu plus. La gorge de Rose se serra, et elle ne put même pas exprimer sa (fausse) félicité pour son ami. Les sourcils froncés et les joues rougies par la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, Rose décida d'arracher elle-même le poignard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? explosa-t-elle.

Bientôt, son visage fut de la même couleur que ses cheveux, eux-même agités à la manière d'un feu dangereux. Scorpius, estomaqué, blêmi de plus belle.

— Mais je…

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour éteindre le courroux de Rose, qui s'époumonait derechef.

— Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es encore plus stupide qu'un troll Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas me dire comme ça que tu aimes une autre fille ! Je pourrais t'apporter tellement plus qu'une autre ! Et si j'ai accepté ton défi débile, c'est bien parce que je suis amoureuse de toi !

Le jeune Malfoy jusqu'alors se cachait presque le visage derrière ses bras, craignant que Rose ne se mette à lui lancer ses manuels à la figure. Mais suite à cette révélation, Scorpius se redressa et observa Rose sous un nouveau jour. Que venait-elle de lui dire ? Avait-il mal entendu ? Peeves était-il dans le coin, en train de lui jouer un tour ?

Non. Rose était belle est bien amoureuse de lui, et Scorpius n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir en colère.

— M-moi aussi je… Je suis amoureux de toi, se risqua-t-il à dire.

L'inflexion de sa voix avait été interrogative, pas tout à fait certain encore de recevoir une réponse positive. Il vit les épaules de Rose s'affaisser, alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Scorpius était amoureux d'elle, vraiment ? Ils s'étaient donc mal compris depuis le début ? La Gryffondor se sentit soudain lasse de tout ces efforts pour rien, de leur dispute et autre enfantillage. Evidemment, elle était heureuse, mais secoua doucement la tête en demandant avec une pointe d'exaspération.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Scorpius sourit largement, imité par Rose. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de goûter à ces lèvres délicieusement boudeuses et de plonger ses doigts dans les longs cheveux roux de Rose, il ne se priva pas plus longtemps. Leur baiser eut une note d'autant plus agréable que cet événement qu'ils avaient tant espérer se réalisait finalement.

Ils profitaient pour l'instant l'un de l'autre, repoussant encore et encore le moment où ils devraient l'annoncer à leurs parents.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Eh oui, après tout ce temps, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que vous venez de lire ! Comme tant attendu par certains, voici un chapitre consacré uniquement à Rose et Scorpius. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous a plu ! Faites-le-moi savoir dans vos reviews, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir (je vous assure, ça ne peut que me motiver pour la suite). Je ne peux pas encore prédire quand combien de temps le prochain chapitre sera posté, mais je tiendrai ma promesse : je vais finir cette fiction ! Assez bavarder, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été ;)

Musique du chapitre : Selena Gomez - Fetish ft. Gucci Mane.

 **Take it or leave it**

 _Prends-le ou laisse-le_

 **Baby take it or leave it**

 _Bébé, prends-le ou laisse-le_

 **But I know you won't leave it**

 _Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas le laisser_

 **'Cause I know that you need it**

 _Car je sais que tu en as besoin_

 **Look in the mirror**

 _Un regard sur le miroir_

 **When I look in the mirror**

 _Lorsque je regarde le miroir_

 **Baby I see it clearer**

 _Bébé je peux y voir plus clair_

 **Why you wanna be nearer**

 _La raison pour laquelle tu voudrais être plus proche_

 **I'm not surprised**

 _Je ne suis pas surprise_

 **I sympathize, ah**

 _Je sympathise, ah_

 **I can't deny**

 _Je ne peux pas nier_

 **Your appetite, ah**

 _Ton appétit, ah_

 **You got a fetish for my love**

 _Tu as une obsession pour mon amour_

 **I push you out and you come right back**

 _Je te fais sortir et tu reviens sur tes pas_

 **Don't see a point in blaming you**

 _Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'accuser_

 **If I were you, I'd do me too**

 _Si j'étais toi, je le ferai aussi_

 **Reaching your limit**

 _Atteignant ta limite_

 **Say you're reaching your limit**

 _Je dis que tu as atteint ta limite_

 **Going over your limit**

 _Tu dépasses ta limite_

 **But I know you can't quit it**

 _Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher_

 **Something about me**

 _Quelque chose à propos de moi_

 **Got you hooked on my body**

 _Te garde accroché à mon corps_

 **Take you over and under and twisted up like origami**

 _Je te reprends, en dessous et je te déforme comme un origami_

 **The way you walk, the way you talk**

 _La façon dont tu marches, la façon dont tu parles_

 **I blame you 'cause it's all your fault**

 _Je te blâme car tout cela est de ta faute_

 **Ya playin' hard, don't turn me off**

 _Tu joues fort, ne m'arrête pas_

 **Ya acting hard, but I know you soft**

 _Tu agis fort, mais je sais que tu es d'une douceur_

 **You my fetish, I'm so with it**

 _Tu es mon obsession, je suis trop accro_

 **All these rumors bein' spreaded**

 _Toutes ces rumeurs répandues_

 **Might as well go 'head and whip it**

 _Pourraient bien être "tête haute et fouette-le"_

 **'Cause they sayin' we already did it**

 _Car ils disent qu'on l'a déjà fait_

 **Call on Gucci if you ever need and**

 _Appelle Gucci si tu en as besoin et_

 **I'll be South Beach in the drop top gleamin'**

 _Je serai une plage Sud sur une chute étincelante_

 **Order diamonds, Aquafina**

 _Ordonne des diamants, Aquafina_

 **Just need you in a blue bikini**

 _J'ai juste besoin de toi dans un bikini bleu_


	16. Amicitia

CHAPITRE XVI

 _— Il faut faire disparaître le corps, et toute trace de sa présence ici, expliqua Draco, comptant sur l'intelligence d'Hermione pour les sortir de cette impasse._

 _Et il ne fut pas déçu, car elle répondit peu de temps après._

 _— Je crois savoir où nous pourrions le cacher. Quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver._

D'un mouvement lent, Hermione tourna le dos au cadavre. Là où s'étaient tenus les lavabos, un trou béant d'où s'échappait un air glacial et humide menaçait de les engloutir. Puisqu'elle ne disait plus un mot, Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

— La Chambre des Secrets ?

 _« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller ? »_ songea Draco sans oser le dire à voix haute, car il savait pertinemment que son ennemie avait raison. Personne n'aurait l'idée de fouiller ici. Personne dans l'école ne savait parler fourchelang, excepté Potter, mais il lui faudrait un grave trouble mental pour retourner dans un endroit où il avait failli y laisser sa vie.

Hermione acquiesça et répondit en un chuchotement :

— Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'y descendre, juste laisser tomber le corps.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune envie de sauter à pied joint dans la fosse et se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le squelette du Basilic. Elle avait déjà croisé le regard du monstre et ne préférait pas retenter l'expérience. De plus, la brune était certaine que Malfoy serait de son avis (et il ne tarda pas à hocher la tête).

— Ok, dit-il en se rapprochant du haut du corps. Aide-moi à le tirer.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Hermione se posta aux pieds du cadavre, mais ne put pas se résoudre à l'empoigner de la sorte.

— Attends, commanda-t-elle.

D'un sort, elle fit disparaître le sang qui souillait le sol et le corps, puis fit apparaître une gerbe de fleurs sur le torse du mort. Après tout, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, pour un semblant de funérailles. Dire que sa famille ne le reverrait plus jamais… Prise d'un frisson, elle se pencha rapidement pour attraper les chevilles du cadavre, tandis que Draco le prenait par-dessous les bras. Tous les deux le soulevèrent jusqu'au trou, et suite à un léger balancement, laissèrent tomber la victime. Ils l'entendirent s'écraser en bas dans un bruit d'os cassé, et ce fut fini.

Pas de corps, pas de meurtre.

Hermione et Draco s'attardèrent encore devant la Chambre des Secrets en silence, puis après que les lavabos reprirent leurs places, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils n'avaient visiblement plus rien à se dire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir partir le premier. Ils sortirent alors ensemble des toilettes, puis avec un regard entendu, s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Séparément dans leur dortoir, la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge et le Prince de Serpentard se demandaient comment se déroulerait leur journée du lendemain, ainsi que toutes les autres journées pour le reste de leur vie. Allaient-ils gérer aussi bien la situation qu'ils l'espéraient ? Verraient-ils souvent le cadavre derrière leurs paupières avant de s'endormir ? Se pardonneraient-ils un jour de cet accident ? Rien n'était plus sûr.

Les jours suivant, Hermione se comporta comme si de rien n'était et personne dans son entourage ne se douta de rien. Encore moins Harry, qui pensait constamment à son œuf, ou Ron qui était toujours fâché contre elle. Les seuls moment où la jeune fille ne rejouait pas le bal de Noël dans sa tête était lorsqu'elle était occupée à travailler. Ainsi, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, tout en évitant soigneusement Viktor Krum. Il était difficile pour elle d'être à proximité d'un élève de Durmstrang sans avoir la nausée.

Quant à Draco, il demeurait fidèle à son personnage hautain, mais plus irritable qu'habituellement. En fait, il ne supportait plus la compagnie de personne, et s'isolait progressivement sans pour autant devenir asocial.

En résumé, la vie reprenait son cours.

Pourtant, les nuits d'Hermione n'en était pas meilleures. Elle était hantée par le souvenir de l'accident, et se réveillait toujours une fois par nuit après avoir cauchemardé. Une conversation qu'elle avait surpris entre McGonagall et le professeur Chourave ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété.

— … disparu depuis une semaine, avait confié Minerva d'un ton grave.

— Qu'a décidé Albus ? demanda sa collègue, les sourcils haussés.

— Il conseille de ne pas alerter les élèves. Ce serait trop de bouleversements en plus du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

— Alors cette affaire sera étouffée ?

— J'en ai bien peur, Pomona, accorda McGonagall.

Entendre cette conversation aurait dû être une aubaine pour Hermione pour se sentir soulagée, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle se disait qu'après le Tournois, un enquête serait ouverte, et qu'elle serait immédiatement arrêtée. La Gryffondor était directement allée prévenir Draco de se don elle avait été témoin, mais se montra beaucoup moins inquiet qu'elle.

Petit à petit, Hermione perdit aussi sa ferveur au travail. Se concentrer sur un paragraphe relevait être un vrai défi, et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à disserter sur les effets d'une potion. Au lieu de se rendre à la bibliothèque, Hermione se réfugiait vers un coin reculé du lac du château, où peu d'élèves s'aventuraient. A moins de le vouloir réellement, personne ne venait ici par hasard. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'Hermione entendit la voix de Draco, une fin d'après-midi.

— Granger, c'est toi ?

Le blond sortit de derrière un arbre, s'avançant vers l'endroit où Hermione était assise, les bras autour des genoux.

— Hein ? bredouilla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais lui avait dû entendre ses reniflements. Hermione s'essuya les joues et tenta de cacher ses yeux rougis en baissant le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oh, rien je… Cherchais un endroit tranquille.

Tout comme Hermione, il avait cherché à s'isoler pour calmer sa culpabilité, et le destin avait voulu les réunir de nouveau. Malfoy shoota dans un caillou, qui termina sa course dans l'eau du lac. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son assiette, mais ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou pas. Et puis merde… Ils étaient dans le même pétrin, alors autant se soutenir mutuellement.

— Décale-toi, ordonna Draco à Hermione.

Celle-ci en pleine incompréhension, fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit _décale-toi_ , répéta-t-il les dents serrés.

Draco détestait se répéter, surtout quand il s'agissait d'être gentil avec Granger. Au fond, il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Il s'installa alors à côté d'elle sur son petit rocher, et fixa l'horizon sans vraiment le voir.

— Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? hasarda Hermione après un silence.

Bien que ses paroles ne soient pas explicites, Draco avait compris de quoi elle voulait parler. Il soupira doucement, puis répondit honnêtement.

— Si. J'y pense tout le temps. Mais j'essaie de vivre avec.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou finir aliéné.

Finalement, Hermione cacha son faciès dans sa main.

— Je vois son visage toutes les nuits. Et quand je ne dors pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe sans arrêt.

Elle doutait que ces phénomènes arrivent à passer, mais cela lui faisait déjà du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Draco comprenait tout à fait ce que ressentait Hermione ; lui-même avait des troubles du sommeil.

— Tu dois essayer d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'es pas coupable. Quelqu'un devait mourir, c'était toi ou lui.

Son ton était catégorique. Ces phrases, il se les récitait comme une litanie à longueur de journée. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient aider Hermione aussi.

— Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé… alors merci Malfoy.

Le concerné haussa une épaule, mal à l'aise. Le mystère restait entier, ni lui ni Hermione ne savait pourquoi il l'avait défendue elle, la sang-de-bourbe. Il sourit d'un air suffisant, évitant ainsi les remerciements émouvants.

— Arrête ça Granger, tu vas me faire pleurer. J'aurai dû te pousser dans la Chambre des Secrets en fin de compte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais comprit que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'auto-défense. Draco et les sentiments, ça faisait deux. La nuit tombante, l'air était plus frais et fit trembler les membres de Hermione. D'un autre côté, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était là sans bouger. Remarquant le grelottement de la jeune fille, Draco passa son bras derrière son dos et la tint serrée contre lui, de sorte qu'elle puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule. Là encore, une mouche l'avait piqué pour avoir un tel comportement avec Granger. Tout d'abord raide, elle se laissa aller à ce rare moment de douceur et reposa le poids de son corps contre celui de Malfoy.

Avec une pointe de regret, Hermione se dit qu'il était dommage qu'elle et Draco se détestent autant en temps normal. S'il n'avait pas reçu une éducation aussi stricte (c'est-à-dire sans considérer les moldus comme des moins que rien), peut-être qu'elle et lui auraient pu être amis. C'était étrange de penser cela, mais Draco avait bon fond.. Certes, il fallait creuser au plus profond de son être, mais on y trouvait une petite perle qui ne demandait qu'à être guider vers la tendresse.

— Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien, railla Hermione avec un léger rire.

Draco joignit son rire au sein, secouant la tête sans pour autant la lâcher.

— Dans tes rêves ! Je ne t'aimerai jamais, répliqua-t-il.

Toutefois, le Prince de Serpentard sentait qu'il trahissait ses paroles. Une très légère affection était née envers Hermione, sans qu'il puisse se l'avouer pleinement. Il ne pouvait pas être ami avec Granger, c'était intrinsèquement impossible. Pas avec ses parents. Mais il pouvait toujours faire une petite entorse à la chose, rien que pour aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour son plus grand dam, la sensation d'être aussi proche d'Hermione était bien trop agréable pour qu'il puisse s'en passer les jours suivants.

* * *

 _A SUIVRE..._

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Encore un chapitre, rien que pour vos beaux yeux (et me faire pardonner de ma longue absence). Un petit temps calme, moment mignon entre Hermione et Draco que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, faites m'en part dans vos reviews (ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, ça me fait toujours on ne peut plus plaisir de savoir que vous êtes toujours là à me soutenir et m'encourager). Je vous embrasse les deux joues, et vous dis à bientôt ! ;)

Musique du chapitre : Naughty Boy - No One's Here To Sleep ft. Bastille.

 **Every carpet, every floor**

 _Chaque tapis, chaque sol_

 **Everywhere I look, I fall**

 _Partout où je pose mon regard, je tombe_

 **Climbing up the walls**

 _J'escalade des murs_

 **I'm climbing up the walls**

 _J'escalade des murs_

 **What goes on behind these doors**

 _Que découvrirons-nous derrière ces portes?_

 **I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours**

 _Je garderai les miens et tu garderas les tiens_

 **We all have our secrets**

 _On a tous nos secrets_

 **Behind every door**

 _Derrière chaque porte_

 **Is a fall, a fall and**

 _Une chute nous attend, une chute, et_

 **No one's here to sleep**

 _Personne n'est ici pour dormir_

 **You were always faster than me**

 _Tu étais toujours plus rapide que moi_

 **I'll never catch up with you, with you**

 _Je ne te rejoindrai jamais, jamais_

 **Oh I can feel them coming for me**

 _Oh je les sens qu'ils viennent me chercher_

 **And you were always faster than me**

 _Et tu étais toujours plus rapide que moi_

 **I'll never catch up with you, with you**

 _Je ne te rejoindrai jamais, jamais_

 **Oh I can feel them coming for me**

 _Oh je les sens qu'ils viennent me chercher_


End file.
